Concrete Rose
by Erin Alexis
Summary: This is the story of cold and confident Sesshomaru who falls in love with his polar opposite. This story is also about Sesshomaru letting go of the only person he ever truly cared about.
1. Prologue: Foster Father

**Concrete Rose**

**Prologue: Foster Father**

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in a tree. Below him, Rin was meditating. The girl that was once a talkative little runt was now a talkative young woman at sixteen. Sesshomaru had finally stopped wandering and returned to his home in the Western Lands. The large castle sat on a hill that was above a village. When Rin had arrived at the castle, she was shocked to learn that Sesshomaru let the humans live so close to his home. 

Sesshomaru continued to look at the teenager. The village's elderly miko, Masako, had chosen young Rin to follow in her footsteps. She was an apprentice to the old woman and had quieted down her talkative ways, but not by much. She no longer tagged after Sesshomaru, but she did hold him in high regard. She considered him a father figure and he considered her a daughter. After all, he did raise her most of her life.

Sesshomaru smirked lightly when he thought of Rin's achievements over the years.. When she turned ten, he ordered an ally to train her in self defense. Rin had taken a liking to sai and stuck with them. For her size, she was also pretty strong. Her trainer, another inu-youkai named Kai, made her carry large buckets of water up the stone steps leading to Sesshomaru's castle. She couldn't spill a drop, or she would suffer horrible consequences. If Rin hated this, she never complained. She always did as she was told quietly. If she dropped a single drop, Kai would hit her hands with a whip and she had to start all over again. Sesshomaru did not object, but it tugged at him to see her in pain.

What confused Sesshomaru the most was Rin's changes in her body and attitude. When she hit the age of about twelve, she was as clumsy as they come. She would drop anything and everything. She'd scalded Jaken many times because of her clumsiness in carrying rice. Then, when she was about thirteen, Sesshomaru noticed a change in her scent every month. During that time, she would lock herself in her room for about a week. When she did leave her room, she was exceptionally hostile to Jaken and the servants. Kai found this all too funny.

Sesshomaru had asked about that particular circumstance once to Kai. Kai had explained that it was Rin's monthly cycle. Sesshomaru had merely stared at her as if she was speaking a foreign language. Kai was forced to go into further detail until Sesshomaru told her to stop. The details were a little too gruesome for him.

After that, Rin started constantly cutting her hair for some reason. Sesshomaru had never quite understood that one. One night, she had gone to bed with a head full of long black hair and when Sesshomaru saw her the next morning, it was short. She'd hacked it all off. She repeatedly did it until Kai told her that she would cut all her fingers off if she did it again. Kai was not known to make empty threats. So now, Rin's hair was nearly as long as Sesshomaru's. She kept it in an elaborate bun at the top of her head, though.

Now, her violent mood swings had subsided and she was a relatively reserved girl. Sesshomaru saw a change in her facial expression. She was smirking now.

"How long are you going to sit there before you make yourself known, my lord?" She asked softly. Sesshomaru's hearing was much better than the average human, so he heard her loud and clear. He hopped down from the tree and landed silently as Rin stood up. She turned and looked at him. The bun at the top of her head was threatening to come undone. She'd grown in height, but was still nowhere near Sesshomaru's height. She looked up at the youkai she considered her foster father.

"How do you know when I am near? You do not have heightened senses like I do," he said in his dry voice. Rin laughed.

"I do not know the answer to that question, my lord. Perhaps it has something to do with my miko training. What brings you to me now, my lord?" She asked softly.

"I need a reason to see you now?" He asked. Rin shook her head.

"No, you do not, my lord."

"Did I not tell you to stop addressing me so formally, Rin?"

"Old habits die hard, my...Sesshomaru," she said, smiling. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Rin stared into his golden eyes.

"So, now I am 'your' Sesshomaru?" He asked, a hint of a joke in his voice. Rin looked surprised and giggled.

"Thus my ears deceive me, or did you just make a joke, Sesshomaru?" Rin turned and began walking towards his castle. Sesshomaru walked alongside her.

"This Sesshomaru does not 'joke,' Rin," he said. Rin smirked.

"Whatever you say, 'this' Sesshomaru," she mocked him. Sesshomaru's eyes glared down at her and Rin looked off into space as if she'd said nothing wrong. That was when Kai walked up to them.

At first glance, one would assume that Sesshomaru and Kai were siblings when in fact they are not. The only difference between the two youkai was that Kai's hair was far longer than his and she kept it in a very high ponytail that was wrapped around the base several times before spilling out of the center of the ball. She also lacked the markings on her face and hands.

"Rin, Masako wishes to see you. She is in the castle," Kai said curtly. Rin nodded and ran off. Both youkai watched her go. Then Kai turned towards Sesshomaru, smiling. She wasn't as reserved as Sesshomaru and could be considered a little headstrong. She was more like Inuyasha in a sense. "You should applaud yourself, Sesshomaru," Kai said. Sesshomaru merely stared at her.

"Why?"

"You have raised a wonderful child. Rin is coming along nicely. Pretty soon, the human males will come knocking at the door. Just think... Little Rin off to get married and leave the big bad puppy alone." Kai made a face. Sesshomaru moved to hit her, but Kai was too fast for him. "Face it, Sesshomaru. She's like a daughter to you and you know it," Kai said smiling.

"I do not know what you are talking about. I just took care of her," he said. Kai smirked.

"That's what father's do, Sesshomaru. I will expect a sparring match later on." With that, Kai started back towards the castle. Sesshomaru thought for a moment.

'_I guess I have become her father, in an odd way. Surely, she does not see me that way_,' he thought to himself. Dismissing it, he turned and walked to the forest, looking for some unlucky youkai to give him a warm-up before he was forced to spar with Kai.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome

**Concrete Rose**

**Chapter 1: Welcome**

* * *

Rin organized the medicines and healing ointments that Masako had in the shrine. The elderly miko was a rather chubby woman with a fat face. She was much older than what her looks said. She smiled at Rin's obedience. She slowly stood up and walked over to Rin. Rin stood and bowed to the woman. Masako shook her head. 

"You are a very talented miko, Rin. One day, you will become a great presence in the human world. It pains me that I will not always be here to see your achievements," Masako said. Rin smiled.

"Do not speak in such a manner, Masako-sama. You make me sad. I do not wish to see you go. You've been so good to me."

"Ah, child. I will be gone only in body, but never in spirit. One day, you will understand that. Promise me one thing, though," Masako said quietly. Rin nodded.

"Anything, Masako-sama."

"Take care of anyone. Whether they be youkai or human. Do not be prejudice. Everyone deserves a little sympathy. Never refuse help to anyone. Do you promise me?" Masako asked. Rin nodded eagerly.

"I do, Masako-sama."

"Good girl. You may go when you are ready."

* * *

Elsewhere, Sesshomaru dodged Kai's nails. The female youkai was thoroughly enjoying herself. Sesshomaru frowned as she charged again. Kai's one rule was that he could not use Tokujin on her. They had to fight without weapons. Sesshomaru agreed and continued on. When they bounced back, a rustling was heard in the trees. 

"It smells like you, although it is not you," Kai said, sniffing the air. Sesshomaru frowned as his brother popped out of the trees. Inuyasha looked around. He ran over to Sesshomaru and Kai.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said, sounding less than pleased. It was true that he didn't hate his brother, but nor did he like him.

"It's nice to see you too, Lord Stick-Up-My-Ass," Inuyasha taunted. He looked over at Kai. "Hi, Kai," he said in a much more friendly tone. Kai nodded. She liked Inuyasha and always thought he was a good laugh in his comebacks with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha turned back towards his older brother.

"What is your business with me, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said, sounding agitated. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Nothing. But, I do need Rin. Kagome's having the pup now and she's having a really hard time. Rin's the only miko for miles. We need her assistance, if that's not too much to ask," Inuyasha said. Just then, Rin walked up behind Sesshomaru.

"Hi, Inuyasha. How's Kagome coming along?" She said sweetly. Inuyasha smirked.

"She's in labor and screaming profane words. We need your help," Inuyasha said. Rin nodded. She looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Do you want to come?" She asked. Sesshomaru merely stared at her. Rin sighed. "I guess not. Let's go, Inuyasha," Rin said. She climbed on Inuyasha's back. Just before Inuyasha took off, Sesshomaru spoke.

"I will send Ah-Un after you," he said. Rin nodded and Inuyasha was off.

While they were traveling, Rin decided to ask some questions before they got there.

"How long has she been in labor?" Rin asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well, if you count from the time she started screaming obscenities at me, I'd say about a day. Sango just kept saying that she should've given birth already. What's taking so long?" He asked. Rin looked confused.

* * *

When they arrived, Rin climbed off of Inuyasha's back. Just as she moved to slide the door open, a long screech was heard. Rin turned and looked at Inuyasha, who was covering his ears protectively. Rin giggled lightly to herself. 

"I think it will be best if you stayed out here, with your sensitive hearing and all," she said. Inuyasha nodded and sat down on the porch. Rin entered the house and went to the source of the screaming. Sliding the door opened, she saw Kagome sweating bullets and Sango putting a cold towel on her head. Sango was pregnant also, but she wasn't due for about four more months. Sango noticed Rin's presence and walked over to her. Rin began rolling up her sleeves.

"Rin! It's good that you came. This village's midwife is somewhere else and you're the only miko for miles."

"Anytime, Sango. What is the problem?" Rin kneeled down in front of Kagome. Sango took a deep breath.

"Well, she went into labor a day ago and still hasn't given birth. She hasn't slept and I'm afraid she might be too weak to do it when the time comes," Sango said worriedly. Rin nodded just as Kagome let loose another scream. Rin recognized that scream.

"By the volume of that scream, I'd say this is it. Sango, get me hot water and a lot of towels. Kagome?" Rin said, looking over Kagome's knees. The pregnant woman looked ready to murder.

"Y-Y-Yes?" She hissed. Rin smiled.

"I'm going to need you to practice controlling your breathing, okay? When Sango returns, we'll begin," Rin said. Kagome nodded as another contraction hit her. Sango returned with Miroku. Miroku carried the basin of hot water and Sango carried the towels. Miroku left immediately to go comfort Inuyasha. Sango kneeled down next to Rin. "All right, Kagome. Are you ready?" Rin asked. Kagome shook her head no. "When another contraction comes, push down as hard as you can and remember to keep breathing. It will make it easier," Rin said. Kagome nodded.

* * *

Inuyasha sat outside, still hearing Kagome's yelps and curses. Miroku sat next to him. 

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. This will all be over in a second. Just think of the benefits of being a father," Miroku said. Inuyasha glared at his long-time friend.

"I just don't like seeing or hearing Kagome in pain," Inuyasha whispered. Miroku clapped a hand on his back.

"Hey, Kagome's a strong woman. She'll make it. I mean, she puts up with you, doesn't she?" He laughed. Inuyasha turned her golden eyes on Miroku, who instantly swallowed his laughter.

"Shut up, Miroku," Inuyasha said. That was when he noticed that Kagome was no longer screaming. He stood up and walked in the house. When he reached Kagome, he saw Sango rubbing her forehead with a towel. Inuyasha looked around for Rin. Rin walked over to Inuyasha, a small bundle in her arms.

"It's a boy." Rin handed him over to his father. Inuyasha took the child hesitantly. Pulling back the towel he was wrapped in, Inuyasha was met with a crying pup. It looked exactly like Inuyasha with the exception of him having black hair instead of white. Inuyasha just stared at him. Kagome opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha...let me see him," she whispered weakly. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's sighed and kneeled, handing her the pup. Her eyes lit up as she looked at her son. Sango and Miroku smiled at the happy couple.

"So, what's his name?" Miroku asked. Kagome and Inuyasha suddenly looked up at each other. They looked completely puzzled. Miroku frowned at them and Sango shook her head.

"You never thought of a name?" She asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well...no, we didn't," he said. Sango sighed.

"May I ask why the hell not?"

"We just never really thought what were going to name the pup," Kagome said guiltily. Then, an idea rose to Kagome's mind. She looked over at Rin, who was balling up some dirty towels. "Why don't you name him, Rin?" Kagome asked. Rin looked shocked at the request.

"Huh?" Was all she could muster. Inuyasha walked over to her.

"Kagome would've never made it if you hadn't helped. You were such a great help. So, you do the honor," he said. Rin smiled and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well...I like the name Taro. It means 'firstborn son.' Seeing that he is the first born, I think it is appropriate," Rin said. Inuyasha nodded.

"I like it."

"I do too. It's settled. Welcome to the world, little Taro." Kagome kissed her son's tiny nose.

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha walked outside of his house. He sniffed the air as the wind blew and caught a whiff of the one person who could ruin his high. He opened his eyes and saw none other than Koga walking up. He had a smirk on his face. Koga stopped a few feet from Inuyasha. 

"I heard Kagome had her pup," Koga said. Inuyasha inclined his head.

"Good news travels fast.Yeah, she did," Inuyasha grumbled. Koga continued to stare at him.

"Well?" He asked. Inuyasha blinked, but then realized what he meant by asking that.

"It's a boy. We named him Taro. Kagome's resting right now," Inuyasha said. Then he saw Miroku and Sango walking up. Sango smiled at Koga.

"Hi, Koga. Come to congratulate Inuyasha?" She said happily. Koga just scoffed. That was when Rin peeped her head out of the door. She saw Inuyasha still standing there. She stepped fully outside and crossed her arms. Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something, Inuyasha?" She asked pointedly. Inuyasha waved his hand. He picked up the basin next to the door.

"Quit your whining, Rin. I'm going," he said. He began walking off towards the lake. Rin looked at the other three. Sango smiled at her.

"Good morning, Rin. How's Kagome?"

"She fine now that she's rested up a bit. You may see her, but please be quiet. That child had me up all night trying to get him to sleep. Energetic like his father. He's going to be a handful. Plus, when you have your child, Sango, I bet they will be best friends," Rin said. Sango smiled.

"Yes, I suppose we'll have our hands full. I need to sit down. Come on, Miroku." Sango passed Rin into the house. That was when Rin noticed Koga still standing there. She looked at him long and hard. She'd seen him somewhere before, but couldn't quite place it. He looked at her too.

"And you are?" Rin asked. Koga blinked and closed his mouth. The beautiful girl had spoken to him, but he was too caught up in her face to pay attention.

"What did you say?" He asked. Rin smirked.

"I asked you who you are."

"Oh. I'm Koga, leader of the wolf youkai tribe," Koga stated. Rin nodded, then realized where she'd seen him before. She didn't say anything, though.

"I'm Rin, a miko from the Western Lands. I take it you and Inuyasha aren't the best of friends," Rin hinted. Koga nodded.

"I guess you can say that. He's a real pompous hanyou, if you ask me," Koga stated as Inuyasha walked up. Rin smiled.

"I'll agree with you on the pompous part." She laughed and took the basin from Inuyasha. She looked back over at Koga. " It was nice meeting you, Koga. Inuyasha, play nice." She joked. She turned and went back inside. Inuyasha noticed Koga staring after her. He crossed his arms and sat on the porch. Koga looked down at him.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" He asked. Inuyasha kept smirking.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"You were ogling her. You were ogling Rin the exact same way you used to do Kagome," Inuyasha stated. Koga raised an eyebrow and tried to suppress a blush. He crossed his arms and looked off to the side. Inuyasha laughed.

"You speak of nonsense, mutt."

"Riiiiight, Koga. But, before you try, you should know of someone that is very protective of her," Inuyasha said. Koga looked suspiciously at him.

"Not that I care, but who is so protective of her?" He asked. Inuyasha continued to smirk. He loved doing this. Koga was definitely interested in Rin and he wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it.

"Sesshomaru. You know, my elder brother. You've met him before. He is not exactly as lenient as me nor is he a 'human' person. In fact, I think he's not really a 'people' person in general. Kill first, ask questions later," he said. Koga looked long and hard at Inuyasha.

"I can take your brother if he fights anything like you, Inuyasha. I'd have to see him again," Koga said. Inuyasha cracked his neck.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," he said smirking evilly. Turning around, Koga saw Sesshomaru walking up with the two-headed dragon known as Ah-Un. Inuyasha stood up as Sesshomaru approached. He would never admit it to his face, but Inuyasha admired Sesshomaru's aura. His presence demanded respect. "Well, hello there, big brother."

"Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, not even acknowledging Koga's presence. Inuyasha stepped to the side.

"Come in. She's tending to my mate. Koga, you might as well come too," Inuyasha said. The two youkai followed Inuyasha inside. Kagome was sitting up, holding her small pup in her hands. She looked up as Inuyasha walked in. Sesshomaru and Koga followed him. Kagome smiled.

"Koga! Sesshomaru! What a surprise. Do you want to hold him, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at his brother with an "If-you-don't-do-it-I-will-kill-you" look on his face. Sesshomaru sighed and took the pup. Taro had been whimpering, but he immediately stopped when he looked up at his uncle. His gold eyes looked like they were analyzing him. Suddenly, he began coughing. Then, a bunch of white, gooey stuff came out of his mouth. It landed in Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru's demeanor did not change, but the low growl in his throat signaled he was pissed. He gave the pup back to his mother as Rin handed him a towel. Both Rin and Inuyasha were laughing their heads off.

"What's his name?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome smiled, thankful that he wasn't going to rip her son to shreds.

"Ta-ro..." Inuyasha said between fits of laughter. Rin was using him for support. Rin caught sight of Sesshomaru's face and composed herself.

"I thought you were sending Ah-Un?"

"I brought him. I'm heading to Lord Faiku's castle in the Eastern Lands. I have business there."

"Very well. I will be at the castle waiting when you return," Rin said. Sesshomaru nodded and left the room. Rin smiled and looked at Kagome one final time. "I will be seeing you, Kagome. Take good care of Taro." Rin started to walk out the door when she looked at Koga. "And it was very nice meeting you, again, Koga," Rin said quietly. Koga nodded and watched her walk out. When she was gone, Inuyasha slapped him on the back.

"Good luck, Koga. But, between you and me, I'd rather see Sesshomaru go full youkai on your ass," he laughed. Koga punched Inuyasha hard. "Kagome!" He yelled. Kagome looked up from snuggling Taro.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't see what happened," she teased. Inuyasha frowned.


	3. Chapter 2: Fulfilling A Promise

**Concrete Rose**

**Chapter 2: Fulfilling a Promise**

* * *

Rin held on to Ah-Un's reigns. The two-headed dragon was starting to look tired and famished. Rin looked up and saw that it was in the middle of the day. The sun was high over her head and the heat beat down on her. Ah-Un came to a stop and Rin hopped down. She patted both of its heads. 

"Go and rest for a moment, Ah-Un. I'm going to the river to drink. I will be back soon," she said. The dragon nodded in reply and Rin started for the river. As Rin kneeled down on the riverbank, she saw a flash of hair next to a bush of white flowers. Pulling out a dagger she carried, she slowly approached. A hand with claws like Sesshomaru's was laying next the bushes. Moving more of the bush out of the way, Rin saw a puddle of blood next to the hair and hand. A young demoness lay on the ground, seemingly dead. Rin kneeled down to her.

"She's a hanyou. She's an inu-hanyou," she whispered to herself. She looked over towards Ah-Un. " Ah-Un! Over here!" She said, trying to help the girl up. Ah-Un came over to her and inspected the girl. Rin managed to pick her up and put her on the back of Ah-Un. Then she mounted him. "Let's go. We have to hurry before we lose her," she said. Ah-Un snorted and took off as fast as it could go.

* * *

When Rin arrived at the castle, Jaken was waiting outside with some male youkai servants. She hopped down as the other youkai came over to her. Jaken looked at the young demoness next to Rin. Rin told the youkai what to do as Jaken gasped. 

"Who is this?" He exclaimed. Rin sighed, taking Ah-Un's reigns off. Jaken stamped his foot on the ground. "This Jaken expects an answer, Rin," he said. Rin turned toward him.

"Hi, Jaken! It's nice to see you, too. Why don't you make yourself useful for once and go put my medicines in the guest room where the hanyou is going," Rin said. Jaken hmphed.

"I am not your slave, Rin," he said. Rin began walking. She pulled the small stick holding the knot of her hair together and her hair fell down her back. "Rin, who is that hanyou you have brought into Lord Sesshomaru's castle?" He asked again. Rin sighed.

"Jaken, I found her by the river on my way back here. Unlike you, Jaken, I'm willing to help those in need of help. I couldn't just leave her laying there on death's bed," Rin said. Jaken made another sound of irritation.

"What will Lord Sesshomaru say?" He inquired. Rin shook her head.

"Nothing, Jaken. You need to loosen up. I think you are way too uptight about things." She laughed at the toad youkai. "You've got to know how to handle Sesshomaru. Well, in your case, I think that will be a bit harder. You're in no way as lovable and cute as me. I'm going to tend to that female hanyou." With that, Rin disappeared up the stairs.

In the guest room, Rin kneeled down to the side of the futon where the demoness lay. Her face was covered in a mixture of dirt and blood. Rin sighed and began cleaning her face up. After cleaning and bandaging her head, arm, and side, Rin left the girl alone for the night.

* * *

Three days later, Rin walked out in her garden. Kai walked up to her silently. Before she could scare her, Rin stopped Kai dead in her tracks. 

"Hello, Kai. Where've you been these past three days?" Rin asked. Kai frowned and crossed her arms.

"How do you always know when I'm coming?" Kai said, sitting on a stone bench. Rin laughed and sat next to her.

"I just know. Now, where've you been?" Rin asked. Kai leaned back and looked up at the sun.

"Places. Where's the big bad puppy?" She asked. Rin laughed at her friend's antics.

"He had business with Lord Faiku," Rin answered. Kai nodded and sniffed Rin. Rin looked at her as if she'd gone crazy. " Kai, what the hell are you doing?" She asked. Kai smiled.

"You are a miko. You shouldn't be using such profane language. Plus, you reek of another youkai. I'm sure Sesshomaru won't be happy about that when he smells you."

"First of all, I'm a miko's apprentice. I have not yet become a full-fledged one. Second, I saved a female hanyou three days ago. I found her lying in the forest, unconscious and beaten badly. She's upstairs now," Rin said, nodding towards the castle. Kai nodded.

"Oh, this should be interesting when Sesshomaru gets back. Can I see her?" She asked. Rin nodded and stood up.

* * *

Upstairs, the female hanyou sat up suddenly. Rin's servant, Suki, jumped in fright. The hanyou looked around frantically. Her breathing was fast. Her green eyes switched from side to side quickly. She looked as if she was trying to decipher where she was. Suki watched the hanyou quietly. 

The female hanyou jumped as the door opened. A human and a female youkai walked in. The girl stared at them with wide eyes. The human girl smiled.

"You're finally awake," she said. The hanyou glared at her as she came nearer.

"Be careful, Rin," the female youkai said. The woman now identified as Rin smiled and kneeled down at the side of the futon. The hanyou looked down at her.

"What's your name? I'm Rin and that is Kai," Rin said. The hanyou looked at Rin with a questioning look. Rin sighed. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes. My name is Kimi. What am I doing here? How did I get here? Where am I?" All the questions came at once. Rin smiled and put her hands up.

"Whoa, Kimi! I saved you from the forest. You were very lucky. Your wounds seemed to have healed up nicely. It's a good thing you are a hanyou or you would probably still be out. You took quite a blow to the head. Do you remember anything?" Rin asked. Kimi shook her head.

"I am not a hanyou. I am just a hybrid of two types of youkai. I'm half inu-youkai and half thunder youkai. That is why my hair is two different colors," Kimi said. Rin nodded and for the first time realized that the girl had both white and red hair. "Why did you save me?"

"I'm not a cruel person, Kimi. I'm a miko apprentice. I was also fulfilling a promise I made to someone. Are you sure you don't have any recollection of what happened?" Rin asked. Kai kept her arms crossed, watching Kimi very closely. She had ears like Inuyasha, probably because she was half inu-youkai.

"No. All I can remember is my name and waking up here." Kimi looked around. " Where is 'here' anyway?" Kimi asked. Kai looked down.

"You are in the Western Lands, the lord's castle," Kai said jovially. Kimi looked over at her.

"Lord?"

"Lord Sesshomaru. He's an inu-youkai like you and I. He doesn't know you are here, though. I'll introduce you to him when he returns," Kai said. She sniffed the air and her nose wrinkled. "You need a bath though. Your scent offends me. Suki, help Kimi to a bath and dress her in another kimono," Kai said. Kimi looked peeved at Kai's choice of words, but said nothing.

"Yes, Kai-sama." Suki bowed.

* * *

Downstairs, Jaken ran up to Rin and Kai, looking very frantic. Kai looked down at the toad youkai. 

"What is it, Jaken?" She sighed. Jaken glared at her, then looked at Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru is back early, Rin! What are you going to do about that hanyou upstairs?" He asked. Jumping from one leg to the other. Rin shook her head. Kai hit Jaken on the top of his head, making him still.

"Turns out that she's not a hanyou, Jaken. She's half inu-youkai and half thunder youkai. That's why she appears to look like Inuyasha with the ears. Plus, she has a name and it's Kimi."

"A hybrid? Lord Sesshomaru is not going to be pleased, Rin," he warned. Rin and Kai looked at each other.

"He'll get over it, Jaken. Didn't I tell you that already? All these years with Sesshomaru and you still don't know how to handle him," Rin said. Kai laughed. As Jaken frowned.

"I lack your apparent 'charm' with Lord Sesshomaru, Rin. Plus, you do not 'handle' him, as you so superciliously put it," Jaken stated. Rin smiled.

"I beg to differ. Watch and learn, Jaken from the master," she said as Sesshomaru entered the room. Rin walked up to him, smiling. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. She looked happy to see him. Perhaps a little **_TOO_** happy.

"Welcome back, Sesshomaru," she said cordially. Sesshomaru nodded and looked over at Kai who just waved, smirking in her usual way. Sesshomaru looked back down at Rin.Warning signals went off in his mind. He knew she wanted something. He could practically smell her anticipation. That was when Suki entered. She bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru. Rin-sama, Kimi awaits you." Suki left the room as Rin nodded. Rin turned and looked back at Sesshomaru. He was glaring icily down at her.

"Kimi?" He asked. Rin smiled sweetly. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and followed the unfamiliar scent all the way to Kimi's room. Rin and Kai tagged after him.Suki was brushing Kimi's longred and white hair. Suki turned when she heard Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kai enter. Kai stood off to the side, watching the scene unfold. Kimi turned and looked at Sesshomaru. She stood up and walked up to him.

"Kimi, I want you to meet Sesshomaru," Rin said. Kimi looked Sesshomaru up and down. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Rin, I thought Sesshomaru was a guy," she said innocently. It took a long moment of silence for Kimi's words to sink in. Kai was the first person to come back to life. Her laughter filled the air. Suki tried to turn her head to stop from giggling. Rin was also fighting it. It was very hard to do so. Sesshomaru's face remained as stoic as ever. He merely stared down at the short youkai before him. Kai was beating her fist against the wall.

"Kimi, this is Lord Sesshomaru. He is a guy," Rin said. Kai wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Yeah. He's just a very...pretty...guy. That's all." Then she started laughing again. A guttural growl escaped from Sesshomaru and everyone fell silent again. Sesshomaru examined Kimi.

"You are a hanyou. Rin, why did you bring a hanyou in my castle?" He asked harshly. Rin looked down. Kimi's eyes widened.

"How dare you speak to her that way after all of her kindness towards me. Besides,you shouldn't make assumptions. I am not a hanyou. I am a hybrid," Kimi said, distaste in her voice. Kai and Rin's jaws dropped. They looked at Sesshomaru. He only allowed two people to speak to him in any way they pleased: Rin and Kai.

"A hybrid? Of what?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin and Kai let out the deep breaths they had been holding. He wasn't going to kill her. Kimi crossed her arms.

"Inu-youkai and thunder youkai," Kimi replied snidely. Sesshomaru did not like Kimi's tone. He sighed, biting back the urge to rip her head off her shoulders.

"Can you defend yourself?"

"Can **_YOU_** defend yourself?" Kimi retaliated. Rin heard Sesshomaru's knuckles crack. Kimi stared him in the eye.

"Inu-youkai have golden eyes. Thunder youkai have blue eyes. How is it that you have green?" He asked. Kai looked appalled at his question. Where did that come from? Kimi sighed.

"Blue and yellow make green, do they not?" Kimi said. Sesshomaru made a low growl and closed his eyes. They stood in silence a moment longer. Kimi stared the Lord of the Western Lands down with her intense emerald gaze. Rin and Kai shifted nervously. Finally, Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"She can stay as long as she stays out of my way." Sesshomaru turned on his heel to leave. Rin nodded as he passed by her.

* * *

Far away, an army of thunder youkai rested in the forest. One of the female youkai stood up and walked over to their apparent leader. 

"Masoto, when are we going to find that little ingrate? We grow tired of searching," The female said. Masoto, looked through his black hair at her.

"Yukiko, we would not be in this predicament if you hadn't lost the child in the first place. She can barely fight. How did she manage to slip beneath your grasp?" Masoto asked. The youkai now known as Yukiko narrowed her eyes.

"It was the night of the new moon, Masoto. Her thunder youkai blood takes over and she becomes a killing machine. I was lucky to have escaped her," Yukiko said. Masoto shook his head.

"That is exactly why we need her blood. She has the blood of Nariko flowing through her veins. That is the only way to get the Scythes of Raiden out of her mother's grave. Once we have those, we can dispose of the little brat and finally take over the Western Lands. That fool Sesshomaru won't stand a chance against us," Masoto said. Yukiko nodded.

"You really think we can defeat Sesshomaru with those?"

"Of course. The power of the Scythes of Raiden is unparalleled to any other demonic weapon, except maybe his half-brother's sword, Tetsusaiga. Come, we need to keep searching for the brat. Gather the men." Masoto stood up. Yukiko nodded. Masoto looked off into the black sky.

'_We are coming for you, young sprite_,' he thought, a malevolent grin spreading across his face.

* * *

Kimi sat up abruptly, breathing hard. A pain in her head registered and she shook it off. She stood up and walked to the balcony. The sun was starting to come up on the eastern horizon. Kimi closed her eyes and tried to think about what happened before she was saved by Rin. 

"I can't remember anything..." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Later that morning, Rin was walking in the garden when she saw Kimi sitting on a bench, looking at the flowers. Rin smiled and walked over to her. 

"Good morning, Kimi. Did you sleep well?" Rin asked, sitting next to her. Kimi smiled and shook her head.

"I keep having nightmares. I've been up since the sun rose," she answered. Rin nodded.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"I can't even remember what it was about now." Kimi laughed. Rin nodded again and looked at one of the white roses.

"Where are you from, Kimi?" Rin asked. Kimi looked up at the sky.

"A place in the east. My mother died in a battle with rogue thunder youkai when I was very young. She was a powerful thunder youkai. I lived with my grandfather, Raiden, until he was killed in battle with another clan of thunder youkai. I never knew who my father was. The last thing I remember before I met you was being captured by a crazy miko named Nami in the southern lands. Then I ran. After that, nothing," Kimi said.

"My family was murdered, also. They were killed by bandits. I was left alone for a while when I was six," Rin said, looking down. Kimi looked around, trying to change the subject.

"Tell me, Rin. How do you put up with a youkai like Sesshomaru? He seems to be a cold-blooded person. You're nice and warm," Kimi said, the distaste still ringing in her voice. Rin laughed.

"Well, Kimi, he's not as bad-ass as he makes himself out to be. He's a really nice guy under all that hard exterior. You've just have to get to know him."

"How'd you get with him, anyway? He doesn't seem like the type of youkai to just welcome humans in on his doorstep. Or anyone for that matter. I have a funny feeling the only reason he let me stay was because of you."

"That could be true. When I was six, after my family was killed, I crossed Sesshomaru's path in the forest. From what he told me later on, he had just been in a fight with his brother, Inuyasha. He was badly injured. Initially, he was a total jackass to me. I was just six, so you know I was a bit naïve. I found odd ways to be nice to him. I stole food from the villagers and they beat me for it. But, I did it anyway. Then, some wolves came by and killed me," Rin said fondly. Kimi raised an eyebrow.

"That's impossible. You're sitting right in front of me," Kimi said. Rin smiled and shook her head.

"True. I was indeed very dead.Well, Sesshomaru has this sword he inherited from his father called the Tenseiga. It is a sword of healing, so it can't cut or kill. He used it on me, for reasons thatI still do not quitecomprehend. So, I was given my life back. I've been with him ever since that day. I guess you can say I see him a sort of father figure. He's a little over-protective of me and always almost knows when I am in trouble."

"Weird, I tell you. I don't think we'll get along too well," Kimi said, sighing. Rin nodded.

"You never know, Kimi." That was when a human boy came running up the hill. It was boy who lived in the village below the castle. Rin stood up.

"Ringo, what is the problem?" She asked. Ringo stopped running to catch his breath. "You didn't run all the way up those steps, did you?" Ringo nodded. When he finally caught his breath, he spoke in a hurried voice.

"Rin, you must come quickly. Masako-sama is dying and she wants to see you before she goes," Ringo said quickly. Rin nodded and looked at Kimi.

"If Sesshomaru asks where I am, I'm in the village," she said. Kimi nodded and Rin ran off with Ringo.

* * *

Down in the village, Rin slid open the door to Masako's house. She went over to the old miko's futon and kneeled. Masako opened her eyes and smiled at Rin. 

"Ah, Rin. My dear, sweet Rin," Masako said. Rin smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. Masako let out a harsh laugh. "Rin, don't cry over me. We both knew this was going to happen one day. I'm old and it is my time."

"I know, Masako-sama. I still don't want you to go, though. You are like a mother to me," Rin said, sniffling. Masako let out another laugh. She took Rin's hand in hers.

"Child, be strong. You will be one of the greatest mikos of all time. Remember what you have learned. Take care of that young female youkai you rescued. Do not forget your promise to me, Rin," she said. Rin nodded, tears falling down her face.

"I won't Masako-sama," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 3: The New Moon

**Concrete Rose**

**Chapter 3: The New Moon**

* * *

Koga woke up in the tree he was sleeping in. That girl, Rin, was plaguing his dreams. He looked down and saw Hikkaku and Ginta sitting around the fire with their wolves. Sighing, Koga jumped down. Ginta looked over at him.

"Is something wrong, Koga?" He asked. Koga shook his head.

"Do you remember that young girl that used to travel with Inuyasha's brother?" He asked. Hikkaku looked up at the mention of Sesshomaru.

"Yes. What about her?" Hikkaku asked. Koga sighed deeply again.

"I saw her when I visited Kagome. She's grown and a miko now. I'm not sure she remembers who we are. She helped give birth to Inuyasha's pup."

"You're not thinking of going to see her, are you?" Ginta asked, standing up. Koga glared at him.

"And if I was?"

"Well...I just don't think that Sesshomaru would take too kindly to that. We saw from a while ago that he is very protective of her. What makes you think that has changed?" Hikkaku asked. Koga whirled on him.

"You think that I can't take Inuyasha's brother? If I can beat Inuyasha, then his brother should be no problem," Koga said arrogantly. Ginta shook his head.

"Technically, you've never beaten Inuyasha fairly..." Koga hit Ginta on the top of his head.

"Shut up, Ginta. I'm going to see her. She intrigues me for some reason. Head back, you two. I'm going to the Western Lands," Koga said. Ginta and Hikkaku nodded.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sesshomaru sat in a tree. He stared over the trees at the setting sun. There would be no moon tonight. He smirked inwardly as he thought of how his brother would look without his two ears on top of his head. The price of being a hanyou... Sesshomaru's thoughts ended abruptly by the sound of high-pitched voice that could only belong to one person. 

"What the hell are you doing up there! It's going to get dark soon!" Kimi yelled up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was determined not look at her.

'_Do not look at her. If you don't acknowledge her, maybe she'll get bored and go away_,' he thought to himself. Kimi smirked and touched the tree when she saw that Sesshomaru was obviously trying to ignore her. She dug her nail into it and shook violently. Sesshomaru cursed under his breath and jumped down. He landed gracefully behind Kimi. She turned and smiled innocently at him.

Sesshomaru stared at the arrogant, young youkai. Over the past month, she had done everything short of cutting off his other arm. Kimi was basically the female version of Inuyasha. Kimi was brash, talkative, conceited, and **_EXTREMELY_** disrespectful. She and Rin had basically become best friends. Only on Rin's request did Sesshomaru refrain from using Tokujin on her and sending her to hell. She wore his nerves down. He could never get any work done.

Normally, it would take a lot to get Sesshomaru to show his anger. He could easily get angry, it was all a matter of showing that he was angry. Kimi had quickly discovered how to get a rise out of him within three minutes of antagonizing him. She was also very creative in the names she chose to call him. These names included "Sessy," "Sho-Sho," and his least favorite and most annoying, "Fluffy." It was like she lived to make his life hell.

Only once had Kimi almost made Sesshomaru transform into hisfull youkai form. That had happened when she "accidentally" set his own garden on fire and he'd woken up with his hair knotted and braided. Kimi managed to finally get him mad enough to yell at her. The entire time he had yelled into her, she had just looked at him smugly.

Now, she stared blankly at him.

"Why are you so content with bothering me?" He asked, his voice as placid as ever, although it sounded quite forced. Kimi just smiled at him. Her long white and red hair was in a high ponytail but she left two braids on either side of her head. They fell over her shoulders.

"Because you have an icicle stuck up you ass, Sessy," she said. Sesshomaru squeezed his fist at her nickname. Kimi noticed this and continued. "All work and no play makes Fluffy a dull youkai." Sesshomaru drew in another deep breath. Before he could retaliate, Rin ran up beside him. She was sweating and carrying her sai.

"There you two are. What are you still doing out here? It is getting dark and it is time to eat," she said. Sesshomaru looked down at the young miko.

"I was resting. **_SHE_** started bothering this Sesshomaru," he said, looking down over at Kimi spitefully. Kimi laughed and crossed her arms.

"I was bothering 'that' Sesshomaru because all of the other Sesshomarus were busy," she said. Rin tried desperately to stifle her giggles. Sesshomaru glared down at her. She looked up at him and immediately coughed to pretend she was clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. You did kind of set yourself up for that one. To avoid that, do not refer to yourself like that," Rin said innocently. Sesshomaru merely stared at her in his analyzing manner. Neither noticed that Kimi had stopped laughing. The last sliver of sunlight disappeared. A cold wind blew around them. Rin shivered and looked over at Kimi.

"Aaah!" Kimi screamed and fell to the ground, holding her head. Sesshomaru followed Rin's gaze to Kimi. Kimi looked up. Her normally two-toned hair was now red and it had broken the band that was holding it up. Sesshomaru looked up and noticed how the sky had gotten completely black. He stepped protectively in front of Rin. Rin peered around his side at Kimi.

"Get back," he said to her. Rin nodded just as a lightning bolt struck the tree to their left. Kimi slowly stood up. Her dog ears had disappeared. Her normally green eyes were now completely white with no pupils. Her claws were gone.

"Sesshomaru, what's going on?" A new voice asked. Kai had walked up beside them. She examined Kimi's new appearance. "What happened to her?"

"It seems that she changes, like a hanyou, on the night of the new moon. Her thunder youkai blood takes over. Let's see if she can control it," Sesshomaru said, putting his hand on Tokujin. Rin noticed this.

"You can't use Tokujin on her! You'll kill her!" She exclaimed. Kai looked at Sesshomaru.

"She's right. Can't you find another way to defend yourself without using that fucking sword?" Kai asked. Sesshomaru glared at her for her choice of words and released Tokujin. He looked back at Kimi. She'd been standing there, silent for once. She held out her hand and smirked. A bolt of lighting flew towards them. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and jumped to the nearest tree. Kai jumped in the opposite direction. Kimi looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sat Rin down in the tree.

"Stay here. It appears that she cannot control it. Kai, protect Rin," Sesshomaru said to Kai as she jumped to the tree they were in. Kai nodded and looked back down at Kimi. Kimi was just watching them, unblinking. Sesshomaru jumped back down and landed gracefully. Kimi smirked and flew towards Sesshomaru at amazing speed. Her strength and speed were amazing. Sesshomaru tried desperately not to hit her too hard.

Rin, realizing that she still had her sai with her, looked at them. She got an idea just has Sesshomaru was blasted backwards. Kimi had struck him and now his armor was gone. His arm was bleeding. Sesshomaru caught himself before he hit the ground and bounced back up. Too hurt to stand, he watched as Kimi sauntered up to him. Kai squeezed her hands together.

"I'm going to help him. I don't care what he says." Kai got ready to jump down. Rin stopped her by jumping first. "**_RIN_**!" Kai yelled. Rin shook her head. Sesshomaru looked past Kimi's head and saw Rin holding her sai.

'_What the hell does she think she's doing_,' he thought. Apparently, Kimi's senses had decreased since she was a full thunder youkai now. She didn't hear Rin behind her.

Meanwhile, Rin charged her sai with her miko energy.

"Hey Kimi!" Rin yelled. Kimi turned around to look at Rin. Rin aimed at Kimi and threw them. The sai hit Kimi in the chest. Sesshomaru and Kai watched as Kimi screamed in what seemed like agonizing pain. Suddenly, her screaming stopped. Kimi fell back. She reverted back to her regular form. Sesshomaru stood up and popped his shoulder back into place. He limped over to Kimi's body. Kai jumped down from the tree.

"Well, she'll be pleasantly pissed when she wakes up," Kai said, crossing her arms.

"That's if she remembers anything. She's going to have to learn to control that," Rin said.

"I'm not too keen on losing my life to a hybrid youkai," Kai said.

"Especially a female one," Sesshomaru said. Kai and Rin glared at him. Sesshomaru flexed his fingers, cracking them.

"You can be such a sexist sometimes, Sesshomaru. Just get her to her room," Kai said. Rin nodded and picked up her weapons. Sesshomaru, wondering about their curtness, looked down at Kimi. She was actually quite pretty when she wasn't popping off at the mouth. He managed to pick her up.

* * *

After putting her on her futon, Sesshomaru looked at her. There was a minor cut on her cheek. He watched as the cut healed itself quickly. He smirked and turned to leave. Before he closed the door, he heard her say something. 

"S-S-Sesshomaru..." Kimi whispered. Sesshomaru turned to see that she wasn't even awake. She shifted a little. He raised an eyebrow.

'_Why did she say my name_,' he wondered to himself. Brushing it off, he turned and left the room.

* * *

The next day, Rin went down to the village to get some new kimonos for herself and Kimi. Koga entered the village marketplace. Sniffing the air, he caught a whiff of Rin's scent. 

"This is it," he said. Looking around, he saw her examining some cloth. Her black hair was tied back loosely in a braid down her back. Koga blinked, he had not realized that it was so long. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. Just as he walked up to her, she turned around to face him. Rin dropped everything she was holding.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said. She kneeled to get it, but Koga stopped her. Rin looked up at him and noticed who it was. "Hi, Koga. What are you doing here?" She asked. Koga picked up her things and handed them back to her. Rin smiled and wiped a lock of hair out of her face.

"Well, I just passing through and caught your scent. I just came to say hi. This is the village you serve?" He asked. Rin nodded.

"I live in the castle on the hill, though," she said, looking off into the horizon. "Koga?" She asked, looking back at him.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to walk me back up there? It is a long walk up those stone steps. Plus, it gets lonely walking up them. I'd really enjoy the company," Rin asked, smiling. Koga stare at her with wide eyes.

'_That was easier than I thought_,' he mused to himself. Rin furrowed her eyebrows.

"Koga?"

"Oh, yes. I'll walk you back," he stammered quickly. Rin smiled sweetly. "Which way is the castle?" He asked. Rin pointed to the trees at some stone steps.

"Follow me," she said.

* * *

Kimi's eyes popped open. Turning her head to the side, she saw Suki opening the curtains. The bright sun blared in Kimi's face. She squinted and sat up slowly. Suki turned around to face her. 

"Thanks a bunch, Suki. I really needed that," Kimi grumbled sarcastically. She rubbed her eyes furiously. They were burning for some reason. Every muscle in her body ached. She felt as if she'd just been through hell and back. There was constant banging in her head that was killing her. Rubbing it, she noticed that her hair was down.

"I shall return with Lord Sesshomaru," Suki said. Kimi looked up at the sound of his name. He was the **_LAST_** person she wanted to see right now.

"No. I have no desire to see him right now," Kimi said quickly. Suki turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, Kimi. His word overrules yours. He said that he wanted to be informed the moment you awoke. I shall be back with him." With that, Suki left. Kimi sighed.

'_Great! Now I have to face Fluffy in this weakened state_,' she thought angrily. Kimi tried to stand, but it appeared that it required a vast amount of energy. She sighed again and sat down. Closing her eyes, she seemed to fall asleep.

* * *

_**ENTER FLASHBACK**_

_Sesshomaru was kneeling on the grass, staring at her. He was covered in blood. Kimi raised her hand to blast him again._

_"Hey Kimi!" Rin's voice said from behind her. Kimi turned around and saw Rin holding her sai. Rin threw them at her. They impaled her in the chest. She began screaming as pain raced through her veins._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

****

****

* * *

****

****

****

****

"No, no, no, no...!" Kimi yelled over and over.

"**_KIMI_**!" A familiar voice yelled. Kimi opened her eyes. Suki was kneeling in front of her. Kimi stared at her for a moment, then noticed Sesshomaru's cold stare at her. Kimi sat up.

"Suki," Sesshomaru said. Suki turned to face her master.

"Yes, my lord?" She asked.

"Leave us," he said. Suki nodded and left the room, sliding the door shut as she was gone. Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kimi. Kimi shifted uncomfortably under his docile stare. She sighed and ended up breaking the uneasy silence.

"Why the fuck are you staring at me like that? Were you a vulture in another life?" She asked, sounding quite annoyed with him. Sesshomaru raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Like what?" He asked, his expression remaining unreadable. Kimi stared maliciously back at him.

"Like…" She realized that he really had no expression on his face. Kimi gave up and turned away from him. She looked out at the trees.

"How do you feel?" Sesshomaru asked. Kimi nearly choked on her own saliva. After a violent coughing fit, she looked up at him with a confused expression on her face.

"What?" She croaked.

"I dislike repeating myself, Kimi. By your reaction to my question, I think you heard me just fine," Sesshomaru replied in a dull, impassive tone. Kimi's eye narrowed.

"Why must you always be an asshole?"

"Answer the damn question, girl," Sesshomaru said, sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Kimi raised an eyebrow.

"Such foul language..."

"Say it and I will cut off all your hair in the middle of the night," he said. Kimi smiled.

"I feel like total shit, if you must know. Since when do you give a shit about how I feel?" Kimi asked, crossing her arms. Sesshomaru chose to ignore her last question.

"I take it that you are sore. I also think that you don't remember anything." Sesshomaru looked thoughtful. Kimi looked confused.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell this interrogation is about?" Kimi asked. Sesshomaru looked back down at her. Kimi ran a hand through her hair. Sesshomaru sighed.

"You are a hybrid..."

"Tell me something I don't know," Kimi said sullenly, cracking her neck. She pulled her hair around her left shoulder and began braiding it. Sesshomaru squeezed his fist together. His hand was itching to just use Tokujin on her.

"My brother is a hanyou. Every new moon, he changes into his human form. It only last for that night. Last night, you also experienced a change. The thunder youkai blood in you took over and you tried to kill me," Sesshomaru said. Kimi nodded.

"It's a damn shame that I failed," she muttered under her breath while looking out of the window. She knew that Sesshomaru had heard her, given his rather acute senses.

"I will disregard that particular comment. The problem with your change is that you cannot control yourself in that form. The only reason you changed back before the night was over is because Rin used her miko powers. If not, you would've done serious damage to her and Kai."

"What about you? Weren't you the least bit scared of me?" Kimi asked, looking at him smugly. Sesshomaru glowered down at her. Kimi rolled her eyes and turned back away from him. "Is that all you have to say to me?" She asked.

"No. Were you ever given a weapon to keep your thunder youkai blood in check? Inuyasha has the Tetsusaiga to do that for him. Our father made had it made by Toutousai from one of his fangs, just like my sword, the Tenseiga. If Inuyasha is away from the Tetsusaiga for too long, his inu-youkai blood will take over and he will become a mindless beast with no intent but to kill unless he dies first. So, do you or do you not have a weapon of some sort?" Sesshomaru asked. Kimi turned back to look at him. His face showed no outward emotion.

"Why do you care if I do or if I don't?"

"I do not want Rin getting hurt because of one of your transformations that you cannot control," he answered coldly. He was getting tired of her avoiding his questions with a question of her own. Kimi stood up and walked closer to him. The long braid of hair touched the ground over her left shoulder. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he noticed just how long her hair had become. Kimi noticed his interest in it.

"It grows longer whenever I am in serious danger. I'll have to cut it later on. If not, I'll step on it and end up tripping. That trait comes with being a thunder youkai," Kimi said, looking down at her immense braid of thick hair, the end of which coiled by the side of her foot.

"I will send someone to cut it. I cannot have you breaking bones because you tripped over your hair," he said calmly. Kimi nearly choked on her own saliva again.

"You actually care if I do?"

"I do not want to hear you moan and groan about it. Now, are you going to answer my question about the weapon or not?" Sesshomaru said without any feeling. Kimi's face dropped and she turned her back on him. She walked to the balcony and looked down at the garden below her.

"I...don't remember if I do or if I don't. Something tells me at one point I did. I honestly cannot remember, though," Kimi said. Sesshomaru nodded. He turned on his heel. Before he left he stopped and looked over his shoulder. Kimi was looking over hers.

"We will soon find out. Tomorrow we leave for Toutousai's place."

"And what exactly is this Toutousai going to tell me?"

"He knows a lot about different weapons. Maybe he knows if any were made for you," Sesshomaru walked out before Kimi could say something else.

* * *

Kai leaned against the gate at the top of the stone staircase leading to Sesshomaru's palace. She smirked and crossed her arms when she saw Rin coming up with Koga. Koga stopped in his tracks when he saw Kai. For a moment, he thought she was Sesshomaru. Then he noticed she had no markings and two arms instead of one. 

"Hello, Kai. Do you know if Kimi is awake?" Rin asked, taking a break from walking. Koga stopped beside her, still eyeing Kai. Kai nodded her head.

"His royal highness is probably still talking to her. We need to find something to control her outburst during the new moon. You know, like Inuyasha has. Who is your friend?" Kai asked, nodding in Koga's direction. Rin turned toward him, smiling.

"This is Koga. I met him at Inuyasha's place. Actually, I met him when I was a little girl, informally. Koga, this is Kai, a friend of Sesshomaru's," Rin said. Kai made a coughing noise. Rin turned towards her, her hair threatening to become undone. "What are you laughing at?"

"I wouldn't go as far as to call Sesshomaru and me friends. We inu-youkai do not make 'friends,' Rin."

"Is that so? So what do you call yourselves, then?"

"I see Sesshomaru as more of a brother and I'm sure he's sees me as more of a sister. He's not too fond of having a sibling, though. You can probably tell that from Inuyasha," Kai said. Rin shook her head.

"That's just because Inuyasha is a hanyou."

"Maybe." Kai turned her gaze to Koga, who had been silent this whole time. "You know that Fluffy's going to freak out if he smells another youkai on you," Kai said. Rin giggled at the nickname.

"I see Kimi's nickname has caught on."

"Well, I've always dreamed of calling him that because of that thing on his shoulder. I mean, look at it. It's fluffy. He even has it when he's in full youkai form."

"I don't know why he has it. I've seen him use it as a weapon before," Rin said, adjusting the cloth she was holding. Kimi laughed outright this time.

"Trust Sesshomaru to find a use for it. Well, I suggest you get a bath before he sees you. I would hate to find out what he sounds like when he senses another male on you," Kai said. Rin nodded and turned towards Koga.

"I will see you later, Koga. Maybe I could meet you down at my hut in the village. I need to go check on Inuyasha's pup tomorrow. Will you accompany me?" She asked sweetly. Koga just stared at her for a moment. "Koga?"

"Oh, yes. I'll go with you," he said. Rin nodded and smiled. She walked off pass Kai. Koga turned to go. Kai watched Rin. Once she was out of earshot, she looked back at Koga as he descended down the staircase.

"Koga!" She yelled after him. Koga turned around slowly and looked at the female youkai. She walked down the stairs to him, her ponytail blowing behind her. He had to admit, she was almost as intimidating as Sesshomaru. They did look alike after all.

"What is it?" He asked in his arrogant tone. Kai raised an eyebrow at this, then smirked.

"You like her, don't you?" She asked. Koga cocked his head to the side.

"Yes. She's very nice and pleasant to talk to," he said, almost innocently. Kai shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant, smart one. You intend on making Rin your mate, do you not?"

"What is it to you if I do?"

"Oh, I wish you luck. But, I'm just saying that Sesshomaru doesn't take kindly to anyone, youkai or human, that comes on to Rin. Believe me, the humans haven't yet come calling, but I see the way they look at her in the village. Plus, I see the way you look at her. You ogle her."

"I do not 'ogle,' as you so erroneously put it..."

"Kai," she said. Koga nodded.

"...Kai. Inuyasha said the same thing. What is it about Sesshomaru that has everyone so scared?"

"It is part of being an inu-youkai. We are **_VERY_** protective of our young. Rest assured that I am not 'scared' of Sesshomaru. I am, however, worried for your and Rin's safety when he gets angry."

"Rin is not Sesshomaru's pup," Koga countered. Kai shrugged indifferently.

"That doesn't make a difference. He has raised her for most of her life. Rin would most certainly be dead if it had not been for Sesshomaru. From what she's told me, a pack of wolves killed her when she was six or seven. Sesshomaru revived her for reasons still unknown to Rin and me."

"A pack of wolves, you say?" Koga asked. Kai looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes. A pack of wolves is what I said. Why has your face suddenly gone pale?"

"No reason," Koga lied. Kai nodded, still sensing his fear.

"Well, I'm just letting you know that you becoming her mate will be no easy task. Even though she is human, and he despises humans, mind you, he still sees her as his daughter. So, be very careful what you do or say around Rin. Especially in Sesshomaru's presence," Kai said. She turned and walked off, confident that she had just scared Koga shitless. She was sure that Koga was the leader of the wolves that had killed Rin. He probably hadn't even done it intentionally, but it was done nonetheless. Sesshomaru probably knew that, too.

'_Good luck, wolf youkai. This ought to be very entertaining to witness_,' Kai thought as she continued ascending the steps to the castle.


	5. Chapter 4: First Encounter

**Concrete Rose**

**Chapter 4: First Encounter**

* * *

Rin walked back up the hill from the hot springs. She was braiding her damp hair when she heard a rustle in the bushes. She turned around, trying to see who it was. The darkness did not show anyone lurking about. She heard the bushes rustle behind her on the other side. Whirling, Rin managed to slap herself in the face with her braid. 

"Ow," she mumbled. The rustle was heard again. Rin saw a shadow in the trees. Frowning, she stood up straight and put her arm behind her back. " Show yourself!" She yelled into the trees.

The presence Rin had felt around her landed almost silently. Obviously, it wasn't silently enough. Before the being could say or do anything, Rin had him on the floor, straddling him, and pointing the tip of one of her sai at his throat. Rin's eyes softened as she realized who it was.

"Koga..." She whispered. Koga smiled up at her. Rin got up off of him and took a step back. "You really shouldn't do that, you know. I could've really hurt you," Rin said. Koga shook his head.

"You weren't serious about killing me. I could tell by the way you were holding your weapon. The most you were going to do was give a warning about your lord and their not liking other youkai around his castle," Koga said, crossing his arms. "Plus, I'm pretty sure I could take you on." As soon as he finished that sentence, Rin had her sai against his throat again. He stared down the tip into her eyes.

"You were saying?" She said. Koga swallowed hard and took a step back. Rin put her weapon away. "You know, you really shouldn't be out here. I just took a bath trying to get your scent off of me. Now, Sesshomaru will definitely smell you. You may as well have just signed your own death warrant," Rin said. Koga scoffed.

"I hardly think so. I think I could take him on if push came to shove," he said. Rin laughed.

"You really are very full of yourself, Koga. Did you know that?"

"It comes with being the leader of the wolf youkai. Arrogance is something I have the right to have," Koga said. Rin nodded somewhat. Then she heard a door open. Looking back at Koga she beckoned him to the woods. Koga looked confused.

"Someone's coming," she whispered, barely audible. She knew if it was Sesshomaru, he would not be happy, given Rin's attire. Koga nodded and jumped into the trees. Rin turned around just as Kimi walked up to her. She smiled at Rin.

"You shouldn't be out here this late, Rin. You know Sessy wouldn't like it if something happened to you," she said. Rin shrugged.

"Well, I suppose he has a point. He still fails to realize that I can take care of myself just fine. He's so overprotective sometimes. Come on," Rin said. She started to walk past Kimi. Kimi was looking up into the trees. She sniffed the air and looked at Rin.

"You might want to use this." Kimi dropped a bag of salts in her hand. Rin looked at her with a questioning expression. Kimi sighed. "They mask scents on your body. Dissolve them in some water before you see Sesshomaru and rub it on your body. He won't know the difference. If you must know, you reek of another youkai. Sessy will smell it and demand answers. So, you don't **_HAVE_** to use it..." As Kimi finished, Kai walked out.

"You two should not be out here so late. Kimi, inside. Suki is waiting to pack you some things," Kai said, motioning to the castle. Kimi nodded, then looked at Rin. She smiled and headed off. Rin looked at Kai. She had a knowing smile on her face.

"What?" Rin asked innocently. Kai just shook her head. "Well then, good night, Kai."

"Good night, Rin," Kai said. Rin nodded and went to the castle, leaving Kai standing alone. Koga watched the female inu-youkai from the tree. She turned and looked up at the tree. "Good night, Koga," she said. Koga breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good night, Kai," he said quietly. Kai nodded and walked off.

* * *

Inside, Rin was rubbing the oil made from the salts on her skin furiously. They smelled horribly. If they worked, then she wouldn't have to worry about Sesshomaru giving her twenty questions. 

'_Anything to avoid that_,' Rin thought to herself. Then a knock came at her door.

"Rin, are you decent?" An icy, but soft, voice said through the door. Rin gasped quietly and continued rubbing the oil in her skin furiously. She hid the salts and the bottle and wrapped the white robe around her. "Rin?"

" Yes? You may enter," she said, trying to look natural. The fact was, she was very nervous.

Sesshomaru slid the door to the side and entered the room. Rin's room was filthy. She was not the cleanest of people when it came to tidiness, but she hated being dirty. Rin noticed his disapproving eye of her room. He sighed and looked over to her. Her hair was still wet and she was sitting in an awkward position.

"Are you not uncomfortable?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Rin looked confused for a moment, then realized what he was talking about.

"Oh. No, I'm not. I feel just fine," Rin said, shifting a bit. Sesshomaru nodded. The truth was, Rin was sitting in a very painful way.

'_So much for looking natural_,' she thought disdainfully.

"You wanted something?" She asked him.

"Are you that eager to get rid of me?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin immediately shook her head.

"No, Sesshomaru. It is just that you are not one to linger in conversation for very long."

"Well, I'm not going to break with tradition yet. I will be traveling to Toutousai's in the morning. That female is coming with me," Sesshomaru said with just a hint of malice in his voice. Rin knew that the "female" he was referring to was Kimi. She nodded, then remembered something.

"I will be leaving also," she said quietly. She knew that he hated her last minute trips. She prepared herself for a scolding.

"You know I hate it when..."

"...I don't let you know ahead of time. Yes, I know Sesshomaru. I just need to check up on Inuyasha's pup. You know, to see if all is well. Plus, I **_DO_** have friends, you know," she said quickly. Sesshomaru stared at her a moment longer. Then he realized that her room reeked of something sour.

"What is that stinch?" He asked. Rin looked at him for a moment, wondering if the salts had worked.

"I do not have the keen sense of smell that you do, Sesshomaru. I do not know what you are talking about."

"It smells like... I don't even know what it is. It is a wonder that you can even walk around this pigsty. Clean up this room before you leave tomorrow, Rin. Kai will be accompanying you."

"But, Sesshomaru..."

"It is not up for discussion, Rin. You will not be traveling alone." With that said, Sesshomaru left her room. Rin realized that it was probably for the best that he mentioned that. At least now she wouldn't have to lie about Koga. Smiling, she looked around her room.

'_Well, I might as well start now_,' Rin said, picking up her clothes.

* * *

Kimi was sleeping soundly when Sesshomaru walked in her room the next morning. Kimi was obviously not an early riser and she would be plenty mad with him for interrupting her slumber. Sesshomaru walked over to her. Before he touched her, Kimi mumbled something incoherent. She kept saying it over and over. Sesshomaru drew his hand back and listened more closely to what she was saying. 

"Michiko...cavern...scythe...Raiden..." She kept repeating those four words over and over.

"Michiko?" He whispered. That was apparently enough to wake up Kimi. She sat up quickly. Her wide green eyes stared at him. The cover fell off of her. The thin cloth covering her was sticking to her with sweat.

"What the hell are you doing in here? The sun's not even up," she whispered harshly, trying not to wake the whole castle. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the hair and pulled her effortlessly off of the futon. He let her go and Kimi hit the floor hard.

"It is late. We need to get going. Be at the gate in five minutes," Sesshomaru said. Kimi glared maliciously at him, rubbing her head.

'_Stupid prick_,' she thought angrily. As he left the room, Kai walked in. Kimi noticed that her hair was in utter disarray, something that Kai is not known for. Kai always looked neat and clean, a far contrast to Kimi and Rin. Kimi raised an eyebrow at her ruffled appearance. Kai smiled. Kimi then realized something.

"You smell of Sesshomaru. Are you two..." Kimi's voice trailed off. Kai looked confused for a moment. Her eyes beckoned for Kimi to continue, but Kimi looked as if the words tasted funny coming from her mouth. Realization hit Kai in the form of a smile.

"Are we 'that?' Oh heavens no, Kimi."

"Then why do you reek of him?" Kimi asked, standing up. Kai watched her as she walked to the closet. Kimi turned towards her. "Well?"

"Oh. Well, we have this agreement that whenever we want sex, then we have it. There is no feeling in it. It is simply for pleasure."

"Doesn't that make you a concubine?"

"No, it does not. A concubine generally doesn't want to have sex, but it is her job to do so. I do it because I want to. I do it on my own free will and, despite Sesshomaru's demeanor, he is still a male. No matter how he tries to deny it, he cannot go a long time without having sex. He'll go crazy. Believe me, I will never mate with Sesshomaru seriously. He's a prick and we wouldn't do too well with each other. I am merely doing this to keep him sane and for my own enjoyment until I find a mate of my own or he does so before me," Kai said. Kimi nodded, still not fully understanding their "agreement."

"Whatever you say, Kai," Kimi said. Kai smiled.

"I would hurry if I were you. He does not like to be kept waiting." Kai turned and walked out of the room. Kimi smirked to herself.

* * *

Exactly six minutes and thirty-three seconds later, Kimi sauntered up to the gate. Sesshomaru was standing there, looking somewhat impassive, but his eyes showed that he was in no way happy with her. Kimi stopped two feet in front of him and looked up. He glared down at her. 

"I said five minutes," Sesshomaru said. Kimi shrugged.

"Sorry about that. Unlike you, I like to have at least a little time to my...**_OWW_**!" Kimi yelled. Sesshomaru and thumped one of her ears very hard. That was pretty much the most painful thing in the world to Kimi. She rubbed her ear and looked up at him maliciously.

"Next time, I will pull it. Do not test me on this trip, girl. I will not tolerate your insubordination and smart ass comments this entire time. I want this to be quick and painless journey," Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Whatever you say, Fluffy," Kimi said sarcastically, flouncing past him. Sesshomaru pulled Tokujin out in one fluid motion. He grabbed her long braid. Kimi closed her eyes at the pain. When she realized that she was alive, she opened them and looked at the ground. Her eyes widened.

Sesshomaru put Tokujin back under his belt and smirked inwardly as he watched Kimi's eyes widen in horror. Her hand moved to her back. Half of Kimi's braid was gone. Her hair now stopped at the bottom of her back. She glared up at Sesshomaru.

"Next time, I will shave it completely off. Now move." Sesshomaru turned and started to walk. Mumbling a select few words, Kimi followed obediently.

* * *

Rin tied the saddle and reigns on Ah-Un later that morning. Kai walked up behind her. She had a questioning look on her face. 

"And what exactly do you think you are doing?" Kai asked. Rin whirled around. She smiled innocently.

"I'm going to see Inuyasha and Kagome. I thought I told you that yesterday," Rin said. Kai nodded.

"You did. But, you also said that Koga was going with you. Somehow, Sesshomaru believes that **_THIS KAI _**is going with you when, in fact, **_THIS KAI _**is not. Tell me, great miko Rin, how is this possible? What would make Sesshomaru think that I am accompanying you on this venture?" Kai asked. Rin just shrugged.

"I don't know where he could've gotten that from, Kai. I'm sure Sesshomaru is just assuming that you were coming," she lied.

"Or, there is also the **_FACT_** that you did not mention Koga going along with you."

"That too."

"Whatever, Rin. By the way, where is that wolf youkai anyway?" Kai asked, looking around. Rin shrugged.

"I told him to be here around midday. That is when I plan on leaving. Now, I'm starting to worry about Kimi and Sesshomaru. I wonder how long he can go without killing her," Rin said, looking off in the direction of the gate. Kai smirked and held up her hand. She walked over to Rin and sat down the missing half of Kimi's braid.

"Obviously not very long," she said. Rin looked down at the red and white braid.

"He cut her hair?"

"Yep. But, I give it about three days and her hair should be as good as new. She might have that trait of the thunder youkai. I'd say her hair is now around the top of her ass. You know how long her hair is. Not as long as mine, but all together pretty long."

"Why don't you cut your hair, Kai? You've banned me from doing it to mine."

"Yet, you still do it. You just don't do it noticeably, but you leave a trail, great Rin. I do not cut my hair because it is a trademark of mine. It also makes a great weapon too," Kai said. Rin shook her head just as Koga appeared.

"Ready?" He asked. Rin turned to him and nodded. Koga looked over at Kai and tilted his head in recognition.

"Be careful Rin. Koga, if anything happens to her, I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands. Have a nice time," Kai said sweetly. Rin mounted Ah-Un and shuddered at the thought of Kai killing someone.

"Bye, Kai. If Sesshomaru makes it back before I do, tell him that I decided to stay a while longer and told you to come for me in three days," Rin said, looking back at Kai. Kai opened her mouth in mock shock.

"I cannot believe this, Rin! You expect me to **_LIE_** to our Lord Sesshomaru about your whereabouts?" Kai said sarcastically. Rin laughed.

"You won't be lying, Kai. You will just not be telling the entire truth. You will be leaving out..."

"...all the things he will question me about anyway. Whatever you say, Rin. Get going so that you can at least be there by sundown," Kai said.

* * *

Masoto lounged in a tree. Yukiko walked up and looked at him. 

"Shouldn't you be doing something besides sitting there?" Yukiko asked. Masoto opened one eye and glared down at her. He sighed and stood slowly. Stretching, he jumped down from the tree and landed behind Yukiko. She turned around quickly, hitting him in the face with her braid.

"Why did you disturb me, Yukiko?" Masoto asked her. Yukiko crossed her arms.

"We can't pick up the brat's trail anywhere. For all intents and purposes, it appears that she has just disappeared off of the face of the earth. There hasn't been any sign of her for weeks now," Yukiko said, sighing. She looked out over at the other thunder youkai. They were all chatting around separate fires and eating. Masoto sighed.

"Maybe you aren't looking hard enough, Yukiko. Where haven't you checked?" Masoto asked, sounding annoyed with her. Yukiko narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"We haven't been to the Western Lands," she said. Masoto looked at her with a questionable look.

"Why on earth would she be in the Western Lands? She knows not of our plans for Sesshomaru."

"But she is a half inu-youkai, Masoto. I would not totally rule her meeting with Sesshomaru out, Yukiko."

"Sesshomaru cannot even stand his own brother, who is a hanyou. Why would he take a second look at Kimi? Have you forgotten what a cold bastard he is, Masoto?" Yukiko asked. Masoto looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You do have a point. Nevertheless, we will continue searching here. We leave in two hours."

"Yes, Masoto," Yukiko said, turning on her heel and walking away.

* * *

Kimi walked alongside Sesshomaru, looking very peeved. She had not made a single sound since Sesshomaru had chopped half of her hair off. Her hair had unraveled and was now hanging loosely down her back. Looking up and over at Sesshomaru, he seemed to be in his own little world. Sighing, she decided to break the awkward silence. 

" Are you going to be silent this entire trip, Sesshomaru?" Kimi asked. Sesshomaru's face did not flinch, nor did he make any sign that he even heard. Kimi sighed.

"I see no point in talking. I have nothing to say to you," he said icily. Kimi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Why are you so antisocial anyway? I find it hard to believe that **_YOU_** raised such a sweet girl like Rin. I find it even harder that when you met her that you just didn't kill her on the spot. If I was Rin, I would've left you there to die," she said snidely. There was another long silence after those words. Kimi shook her head again, but her ears perked when she heard him speak.

"Then that makes you very different from Rin," he said simply.

"How is that?"

"Rin, although her help was unnecessary, wanted to help this Sesshomaru. She had no one else and apparently she saw something in me that she liked. Children are very naïve."

"So why did you allow her to follow you around after you revived her? By the way, why did you even revive her?" He did not answer her right away. After about two minutes, it finally came.

"Why are you questioning me about my relations with Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. Kimi narrowed her eyes.

"Why can't you just answer the question?" Kimi countered. Sesshomaru growled lightly and continued walking in silence. Kimi smiled to herself as she realized that she'd gotten the last word in.

Sesshomaru stopped walking abruptly and Kimi ran into him. She looked up and saw that they were at a clearing. Looking around, the trees were in an almost perfect circle. She sniffed the air. A hot springs was near by. She could smell the sulfur. Sesshomaru startled her by turning around quickly.

"We will stop here for the night. Tomorrow, the pace will be quickened. I want to get to Toutousai's this century," he said. Then he turned to walk off. Kimi raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Sesshomaru did not answer her and just kept walking. Kimi rolled her eyes and looked off in the direction of the hot springs. She smirked to herself and headed off in that direction.

Kimi came to another clearing as she headed through the trees. She smiled at the sight before her. Stripping her clothes off almost at record speed, she stepped in the water. In her relaxed state, she did not hear or see the presence around her. It would be too late when she realized what it was.

* * *

Sesshomaru stalked his prey quietly. The two deer were just sitting quietly, minding there own business. Before Sesshomaru could strike, he felt something pulse at his side. He looked down and saw that Tenseiga was glowing blue and pulsing. 

'_Why is it pulsing_?' He asked himself. He immediately made his kill and went back to the clearing. Kimi was nowhere in sight. Sighing, he tried to follow her scent. Before he caught on to it, a scream was heard.

* * *

Kimi hurriedly put her arms in her kimono. Two male thunder youkai were advancing on her quickly. She backed up into a tree. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kimi asked, looking quite scared.

'_Where the hell is Sesshomaru when you need him_?' She thought angrily. One of the youkai looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Are you sure this is her, Kento?" One of the asked. The one named Kento squinted at Kimi. Before she could react, he grabbed her arm and turned her around. Kimi winced as her arm twisted behind her back. She fell to her knees. Kento tore at her kimono, revealing her back. Kimi had an elaborate pattern of red and blue markings on her back.

"Yep. She even has the sacred markings," Kento said. Kimi fought in his grasp.

"Yukiko should be very pleased that we found her. You hear that? You caused Yukiko a lot of trouble a while ago," the other one said. Kento laughed. Kimi turned her head to the side.

"Who the hell is Yukiko?" She asked. The two youkai exchanged confused glances. Kento twisted Kimi's arm harder. She screamed in pain.

"You nearly killed her. I think she'll want to get a little revenge for that. Get up." Kento yanked her up off of her knees. Kimi stood begrudgingly. Before she turned around, she heard a twig snap.

"I suggest you let her go,"a cold voice said. Kimi's heart skipped a beat when she realized whose voice it was. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Sesshomaru stood behind the two youkai. They turned around and looked at him smugly.

"Who the hell are you?" Kento asked. The other youkai's eyes widened in realization as it hit him who he was.

"You're Sesshomaru, aren't you?" He asked. Kento looked at his friend. Sesshomaru did not respond. His silence said enough. He narrowed his amber eyes and moved his hand towards Tokujin.

"This Sesshomaru dislikes repeating himself," Sesshomaru said. Kimi watched the two youkai. They looked hesitant. In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru sliced down at the other youkai next to Kento. Kento immediately began cutting off Kimi's air. He watched as his friend's lifeless body fell to the ground. Sesshomaru looked at him. "Release her," he said.

"If I let her go, will you let me live?" Kento asked. Kimi was breathing very hard now. Her wheezing was starting to get on Sesshomaru's nerves. Probably because it sounded about ten times louder than it would to Kento.

"Let her go," Sesshomaru said simply. Kento took a step backwards and then let Kimi go. He started to run away. Kimi was on the ground, panting like there was no tomorrow. She leaned back against the tree. Sesshomaru was still watching the young thunder youkai run away. Then he noticed Kimi.

Kimi was leaning against a tree, rubbing her neck. Her hair was in disarray. Her kimono was torn and hung off her shoulders now. Sesshomaru walked over to her. Kimi looked shamefully up at him. Her hair hung in her face.

"Is there a little something you forgot to mention in the travel brochure?" He asked quietly. Kimi sighed deeply.

"I honestly don..." Before she could finish, she realized what Sesshomaru had just said. "Did you just make a joke?" She asked, smiling. Sesshomaru looked away from her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. This Sesshomaru does not 'joke,' as you so adequately put it. Get up and head back to the clearing so you can get some proper clothes on your back," he said. He started to walk off.

Kimi stood up, rubbing her shoulder. There was small cut on it from Kento. She looked off in the direction that he had run off to.

'_I wonder who he was_,' she thought to herself. Then she hurried back to the clearing to change clothes.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting next to a tree. He had built a fire and the deer was roasting over it now. Kimi looked around for her sack. She got another kimono out and began put it on. She walked over to the tree Sesshomaru had settled in. 

"Um, Sesshomaru?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked down at her. For the first time, she had said his name without a hint of malice or sarcasm in it. This meant that she wanted something. Kimi sighed when she realized this was as good as an acknowledgement as she was going to get from him. She took a deep breath. "I just wanted to thank you. You know...for saving me," she practically whispered. Sesshomaru heard her loud and clear. He had clearly not expected her to go so far as to thank him. Kimi looked up at him. Sesshomaru inclined his head. Kimi nodded and walked away to prepare to eat.

'_She will one day be the death of me. We need to get to Toutousai as soon as possible before that youkai can come back with reinforcements. What could he have possibly wanted with her? What troubles me most is the fact that Tenseiga pulsed to tell me of her trouble. Why_?' He thought idly, looking down at the sheathed Tenseiga.

* * *

Kento ran up to Yukiko. She was sleeping against a tree when he shook her violently. Yukiko opened her eyes and glared at him with all the malevolence she could muster. 

"Kento, you had better have a good reason for waking me up," she said in a deadly tone. Kento nodded, trying to catch his breath.

"I do, my lady. I have found Nariko's daughter," he said. Yukiko stood up immediately, her eyes now wide.

"Where? Why didn't you bring her with you? Where's Tikal?" She asked, looking over his shoulder. Kento shook his head.

"She is with the lord of the Western Lands. He killed Tikal, but he let me go," Kento said. Yukiko suddenly looked very sick. She stalked over to Masoto's sleeping form.

"What?" He asked groggily.

"We have trouble. The girl has united with Sesshomaru. This complicates things," she said. Masoto shook his head.

"No, Yukiko. This makes our plight easier on us. You'll see," Masoto said with an evil glint in his eye. Yukiko, not knowing what he could possibly mean by his statement, nodded.


	6. Chapter 5: The Hunters

**Concrete Rose**

**Chapter 5: The Hunters**

* * *

"May I ask where we are going, Masoto?" Yukiko asked, trying desperately to keep up with him. They hopped from tree to tree at an amazing speed, but for some reason, Masoto was going his fastest. Yukiko pushed herself and jumped in front of him. Masoto came to an instant stop mere centimeters from her. 

"Why have you stopped?" He asked, not sounding the least bit tired. Yukiko crossed her arms.

"We aren't going a step forward until you tell me where the hell we are going. Why did we leave the rest of our kin behind on this little venture? First you get me up in the middle of the night and then you refuse to tell me why. So, what is it?" Yukiko said, sounding infuriated. Masoto smiled.

"Yukiko, we are going to the Hunters' castle," he said. Yukiko's eyes widened.

"The Hunters? Why do we need them? They're nothing but a bunch of humans," she said. Masoto nodded.

"They are not humans, Yukiko. They all have traces of youkai in their blood. They have the heightened senses of them. We will be able to track the brat quicker if we employ them," Masoto asked. Yukiko raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think they will willingly work for..." Yukiko was silenced by Masoto's hand. He was looking down. Two people where passing below them. One was obviously a youkai, but the other was a beautiful young miko. A two-headed dragon was with them.

* * *

Koga sniffed the air. Rin looked at him. 

"Is something wrong, Koga?" She asked. Koga did not answer her right away. He looked up in the trees and saw nothing. The trees swayed in the wind. "Koga?" Rin asked again. Koga blinked out of his stupor and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" Rin asked, looking up also.

"No. I just thought I smelled something."

"Another youkai?"

"Yes. Whatever it was, it is gone now. Come on. We should keep going," Koga said. Rin nodded and lowered her head. The truth was, she felt an evil presence, but could not place what it was exactly.

* * *

Up in the trees, Masoto stood up on the branch. He watched the duo walk off, still talking jovially to each other. He looked over to the tree across from him. Yukiko's body materialized from being camouflaged. She looked down at the figures disappearing into the brush. 

"Who was that?" Yukiko asked. Masoto smirked and crossed his arms and looked at their retreating figures.

"That was Sesshomaru's little foster daughter of sorts. I have heard of her. Quite the pretty young thing, isn't she?"

"Shut up, Masoto. How do you know it was her?" Yukiko asked, hopping over to his tree. Masoto looked at her.

"That two-headed dragon is Ah-Un, another one of Sesshomaru's companions. I have a feeling that she will come in handy one of these days. But, we need get to the castle before nightfall. Come on, Yukiko. Quicken pace." Masoto began jumping from tree to tree again. Yukiko sighed and followed him.

* * *

Kimi looked up at the cliff that Sesshomaru had scaled so fast. He looked down at her. Kimi crossed her arms. 

"Are you not going to follow me?" Sesshomaru called to her. Kimi raised an eyebrow.

"I do **_NOT_** believe I can fly, Sesshomaru. I, unfortunately, do not have the ability to leap great bounds," Kimi yelled up at him. Sesshomaru cringed at her yelling. He could hear her just fine without her screaming. He jumped down and landed gracefully in front of her. Kimi took a step back, a little shocked at his sudden appearance in front of her. "Don't do that!" She yelled. Sesshomaru ignored her.

"Come on." Sesshomaru grabbed her by the wrist and threw her up in the air. Kimi screamed. Her momentum slowed and she hung in the air for a moment. She began falling. Sesshomaru just watched.

"Sesshomaru, I'm going to..." Kimi noticed that she hadn't hit the ground yet. In fact, she was hovering on something soft and white. She stood up straight. Sesshomaru watched this with interest in his eyes. He walked forward examined the white thing Kimi was standing on. "What the hell?" Kimi whispered.

"It is a cloud. Apparently, you can fly," he said and began scaling the cliff again. Kimi just watched him.

"Sesshomaru, I don't know how to move on this thing!" She yelled up at him. Kimi sat down and thought for a moment. She closed her eyes, and felt the wind against her face.

"It is about time,"a deep, cold voice said. Kimi opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru standing there. Kimi frowned and lost her concentration on the white cloud. She fell straight through the center of it and landed hard on the rocky ground. Sesshomaru fought the urge to laugh. Kimi stood up quickly.

"That was not funny," she said. Sesshomaru looked at her quizzically.

"This Sesshomaru did not laugh."

"It's written all in your eyes, Sessy. You were resisting the urge to do so. Not as cold as you make yourself out to be, huh?" Kimi asked, walking past him. Sesshomaru pinched one of her ears. Kimi's eyes watered. "**_OWW_**!" She yelled. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly and walked ahead of her.

"Do not dawdle, Kimi," Sesshomaru said. Kimi frowned and walked after him. In mere minutes, they came to Toutousai's place. The old man was sitting outside his home, watching them approach.

"Ah, the great lord of the Western Lands. What brings you to me, Sesshomaru?" Toutousai stood up.

"I have come to ask you a question about a thunder youkai called Nariko," Sesshomaru said. Toutousai looked confused for a moment.

"Why Nariko? She has been dead for many years now," Toutousai said. Sesshomaru looked to his left as Kimi stepped out from around him. Toutousai looked at her.

"You knew Haha-ue?" Kimi asked. Toutousai just stared at the girl. She looked so much like Nariko.

"Yes, I did. I even knew your brute of a father. You must be Kimi. What is it that you wish to know?" Toutousai asked.

"What do you know of Chichi-ue?" Kimi asked. Toutousai sighed.

"Well, his name was Akusaru. He was a ruthless bastard if you ask me. Very brash and boisterous. Loved killing, but the only person who could really talk some sense into him was your fair mother. Nariko was a very kind youkai, as I am sure you know already. Akusaru was killed by some cat youkai shortly before you were born. It was him who named you. Do you know what your name means?"

"Not a clue."

"It means 'She who is without equal.' I hope you live up to that name, Kimi," Toutousai said. Kimi just stared at him. Sesshomaru sighed.

"We've come to ask if there was a weapon made for her in order to control her thunder youkai blood. She tends to destroy things when she changes," Sesshomaru said. Kimi glared at him.

"I only do it when you irritate me," Kimi said. Sesshomaru ignored her.

"You are talking to the wrong person, but there was a weapon made especially for you, Kimi. It is a scythe. Your grandfather had it forged for you. I did not make it, but I know who did," Toutousai said.

"Who is it and where are they, old man?" Sesshomaru asked. Toutousai shot him a look.

"So overbearing, Sesshomaru. If your father could see you now..."

"You try my patience, old man," Sesshomaru practically growled. Kimi sensed the oncoming argument and stepped between the two.

"Who is he, Toutousai?" She asked sweetly. Toutousai looked away from Sesshomaru and at Kimi's sweet face.

"**_HER_** name is Michiko. She lives in the east. She will be able to give you more detailed information on the weapon. Michiko lives in the Northern Lands. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a bath to prepare." Toutousai began walking away. The name hit something inside of both Kimi and Sesshomaru.

"Thank you, Toutousai," Kimi said. Toutousai waved his hand over his shoulder. Sesshomaru turned and walked off. Kimi walked off after him. "What now?"

"We go see this woman about your weapon. Then we retrieve it from wherever it is hidden. Simple as that," Sesshomaru said. Kimi nodded and walked in silence for once.

* * *

Masoto stopped on a branch. The forest ended here. Yukiko jumped beside him. The sight before her was rather strange. There seemed to be nothing there. However, a faint green tint was over the clearing. Masoto jumped down. 

"We're here," he said as Yukiko landed beside him. Yukiko looked around.

"Not to bust your bubble, Masoto, but there is nothing here," she said, running a hand through her hair. Masoto shook his head and walked forward. He stepped through the barrier. Yukiko followed. On the other side, she saw a grand castle before her. As she took a step forward, Masoto pulled her back.

"What!" She yelled. Masoto nodded towards the arrow that had just struck the ground inches in front of her. They looked up and saw a woman dressed in all white standing on the top of the gates. In less than a second, she was in front of Yukiko and Masoto.

"Who are you?" She asked. Her red hair covered one eye. She had green eyes and looked quite sinister. She held a bow in her right hand. Masoto took a step forward.

"I am Masoto, a general in the Kino clan of thunder youkai. This is Yukiko. We've come to ask for your assistance in a matter that we are having trouble completing ourselves," Masoto said. The woman looked him up and down, then at Yukiko.

"Follow me and be silent. The youkai who reside in the courtyard respond to noise," she said quickly. Masoto and Yukiko followed her inside the gate.

Inside the courtyard, nothing appeared to be there. Yukiko looked around. She was about to ask a question, but Masoto shook his head. They continued following in silence until they walked inside the castle.

"I didn't see any youkai."

"They are camouflaged. It is one of their traits and why we use them as guards. If for some unknown reason you get past me, they are your next test. Now, you want to speak with Akio, our leader. I am Sanna," she said. Sanna led them into a large room.

"Are you a human?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes and no. I am three-fourths human. My mother was a cat hanyou. That is the case with most of us here." Sanna turned away from them. Once again, they seemed to be staring at absolutely nothing. "Akio, we have guests," she said calmly.

Yukiko breathed out as she noticed how cold it had gotten inside the room. She turned her head and a man appeared, standing right in front of her. Yukiko gasped and jumped back. The man smirked to himself. Sanna turned her head and sighed.

"Akio, this is Yukiko and Masoto of the thunder youkai. They wish for our assistance," Sanna said. Akio nodded. He had icy blue eyes and sky blue hair, a weird combination. He seemed to radiate power, but Masoto could tell he too was only part youkai.

"Very well. What is it that you wish for us to do?" Akio asked. Masoto cleared his throat.

"We are looking for a hybrid named Kimi. She is the daughter of one of our dead enemies and the key to finding a very powerful weapon. She keeps evading us unintentionally and now she has united with a very powerful foe. One we plan to destroy once we acquire the weapon," Masoto said. Akio nodded.

"And who, pray tell, might this foe be?"

"Sesshomaru," Yukiko said with a fair amount of disgust in her voice. Akio looked at Sanna and smiled. Sanna nodded and turned to go out of the room. Yukiko watched her go then looked at Akio.

"You want to get rid of the lord of the Western Lands? That is no easy task. I know that from personal experience. Now, let us talk payment. What is in it for us?" He asked.

"We will happily split whatever is left of Sesshomaru's with you," Masoto answered. Akio nodded. He was silent for a moment. Then, Sanna entered the room with four other people. Masoto and Yukiko watched them.

"Good deal. I want you to meet the rest of the hunters." He motioned for them to walk around.

There were two guys, Jiro and Ken. Jiro had wild red hair and red eyes. Ken had black hair and deep brown eyes. Both carried swords. There were also two other women, Inari and Suzuka. Inari looked extremely young and wore her long black hair in braided pigtails. She had large of brown for eyes. She carried whip around her shoulder. Suzuka had to be the most intimidating person in the room. Just by looking at her, you would think she was a princess of some sort. Suzuka had long black hair that she kept in a high ponytail. She had a beautiful face. She had slits of gray for eyes.

"They are the best trackers around. Where was the girl last?" Akio asked.

"We don't know exactly. She is on the move right now. Maybe you could try and track her from Sesshomaru's castle," Masoto said. Akio nodded. He turned to look at his crew.

"Jiro and Sanna, go after the girl. Follow them wherever they go. We will be along," Akio said. Sanna nodded. Jiro walked out of the room.

"You're just sending two of them? Sesshomaru will mutilate them in seconds," Yukiko said loudly.

"Like I said before, they are the best trackers around. They are just scouting in this mission. Regardless of Sesshomaru's heightened senses, he will not be able to hear, see, or smell them. This I can guarantee," Akio said. Masoto nodded.

"We might need a little leverage for taking the girl. Is there anyone residing at Sesshomaru's place?" Akio asked. Yukiko nodded. "Who?"

"His servants, of course. I doubt he would barter with one of them," Masoto said. Yukiko shook her head this time.

"You are wrong there, Masoto. Sesshomaru also has another companion that not many know about. Her name is Kai and she is a very powerful inu youkai. She is his assistant of sorts and caretaker of that girl. I've been keeping tabs on her for quite some time now," Yukiko said. Masoto looked shocked at her knowledge.

"Good. Suzuka, I think you could handle this one on your own. Bring Kai here," Akio said. Suzuka nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

Rin and Koga walked up to Inuyasha's home and knocked. Kagome slid the door open, releasing the sound of a squalling child. Kagome smiled at Rin. 

"Hi, Rin. What brings you here?"

"I just came to see how you are coming with Taro," she said, smiling. Kagome stepped aside, letting them in the house.

"Just fine. Pay no attention to the noise in the background. Inuyasha had diaper duty. Apparently, Taro is beating him..." Kagome jumped back as a naked baby came zooming out of a room. Inuyasha trailed after him. Rin laughed.

"He learned to walk rather early."

"Inuyasha said it had something to do with being part inu youkai. He's also quite fast, too. He won't listen to a word Inuyasha says, but when I tell him something, he instantly listens," Kagome said. Rin nodded.

"Well, Koga and I just came by for a visit. I was tired of being in castle. Plus, Kimi is gone off with Sesshomaru. Something about Toutousai."

"Kimi?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded.

"I found Kimi rather beaten up on my way back to the castle after Taro was born. I saved her and took care of her until she was able to get back on her feet. She's like Inuyasha in every way almost. She drives Sesshomaru up the wall."

"Is she a youkai?"

"Yes. She's a hybrid of thunder and inu youkai," Rin said. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha walked back in holding his son by the arm. Taro was squealing and trying desperately to get loose of his father. Inuyasha stomped over to Kagome and dropped the boy in her lap.

"**_YOU_** can change the damn child's diaper or whatever you call it," he said in a dry tone. Kagome sighed and picked up her dirty son. She disappeared into the next room. Inuyasha turned his attention on Rin and Koga.

"Hi, Inuyasha," Rin said, smiling broadly. Inuyasha nodded towards her. He crossed his arms in his sleeves and sat down in front of them.

"You came to see Taro?" He asked. Rin nodded. Inuyasha then turned his glare on Koga. "And what about you?"

"I'm just along for the ride. Rin needed some company and I just happened to be in the area," Koga said snidely. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome entered the room.

"Sorry about that. Rin, would you mind helping me with dinner?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded and followed Kagome out of the room. Inuyasha again looked at Koga.

"I take it my big brother doesn't know that you are with her," he said. Koga smirked.

"Why do you keep thinking that your brother is going to stop me from seeing Rin?"

"Because he is Sesshomaru and he is very protective of those he considers close to him. It is obvious that he sees Rin as his own daughter."

"That is a laughable concept, Inuyasha. Why on earth would your prissy brother see Rin, a human miko, as a daughter?"

"He's cared for Rin since she was a little girl. He even saved her life quite a few times and initially brought her back to life after **_YOUR_** wolves killed her years ago. Rin didn't tell you that?" Inuyasha asked. All the color in Koga's face disappeared.

"That's impossible. My wolves never even saw Rin before," he argued. Inuyasha chuckled to himself.

"Just imagine when Sesshomaru finds out that the leader of the wolves that killed her when she was child is the one trying to get with her now. I have to be there for that conversation. **_IF_** and only **_IF_** there is even a conversation. Like I said before, Sesshomaru is very protective of Rin. I am sure that he doesn't even know you are with her. When he finds out..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off.

* * *

Rin filled some bowls with rice while Kagome stirred the stew. Rin sighed and looked over at Kagome. 

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think about Koga?" She asked. Kagome dropped the spoon in the stew at the sudden question. She turned towards Rin and smiled.

"Well, Koga is like Inuyasha in a certain way. Although they will never admit it, they are very much alike. They both are loud and tend to act without thinking. Not to mention they are very careless and arrogant. Why the sudden interest in Koga?" Kagome asked. Rin shook her head quickly.

"I was just wondering. That's all," she said. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah right, Rin. Are you interested in Koga? If so, I think he's interested in you," Kagome said slyly. Rin's face flushed instantly. She smiled and looked at Kagome again.

"Really?" She asked. Kagome nodded. Rin's face faltered for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Sesshomaru would never allow it," she said disdainfully. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?"

"Sesshomaru is overprotective of me. He doesn't even like me talking to the young boys in the village below his castle. Plus, Koga's wolves killed me when I was younger. He's basically the whole reason why I am with Sesshomaru."

"I see. Well, I'm pretty sure that Sesshomaru will allow you to make your own choices. In the mean time, I suggest you go for it. Now, let's feed those boys before they kill each other," Kagome said, grinning. Rin nodded and continued filling the bowls.

* * *

Kimi sat on the ground in front of a fire. Sesshomaru was up in a tree, watching her intently. Kimi seemed to be concentrating on something. Sesshomaru blinked when he saw a white ball forming on the ground. The ball began to get larger and larger. It took the shape of a cloud. Kimi smiled and stood up. She looked up at Sesshomaru. 

"I did it!" She yelled. Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly. He sighed and leaned back against the tree, staring up at the sky. Kimi looked back down at the floating cloud. She stepped on it, testing its stability. She then sat down on it.

Sesshomaru pulled Tokujin out and pointed it straight ahead of him. He opened his eyes and saw that Kimi was floating on the cloud, holding Tokujin by the tip. It took Sesshomaru a minute to take in the scene before him.

'_How can she be able to touch Tokujin without being overwhelmed by its demonic aura_?' He thought to himself. Kimi noticed Sesshomaru's blank expression before he had time to mask it. Using his stupor to her advantage, she pulled on Tokujin. Kimi smiled and reversed the sword so that it was pointing into Sesshomaru's armor.

"Ha ha! Looks like I've got the big, bad sword now, Sessy," Kimi said. Sesshomaru narrowed his amber eyes. Before Kimi could blink again, he had the sword back in his possession. Kimi gasped as she fell through her cloud. Sesshomaru sighed and reached out to catch her.

"Do not do that again or this Sesshomaru will not be so generous as to catch you," he said in a low voice. Kimi mimicked him silently and Sesshomaru let her wrist go. Kimi landed on the ground hard. She winced in pain at the scrape on her leg. Staring at the ground, she saw feet in front of her. Looking up, Sesshomaru towered over her.

"You big jerk!" Kimi tried to stand up and take a swing at him. Sesshomaru was going to let it hit him, sure it would cause no damage. At the last second he saw something rather strange. He immediately jumped out of the way.

Kimi swung her arm down. She struck a tree. It seemed as though nothing had happened until Kimi noticed the big hole where the tree should have been. She stared at the gaping hole.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered. Looking around, she saw no sign of him. She fell to her knees. "Oh, what have I done? Rin will never forgive me for this. I will never forgive myself!" Kimi cried.

"I am pleased to see that you do not hate me,"a deep voice said from behind her. Kimi looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing in one piece. Kimi forced her small body off the ground and stalked over to him. Her hand connected with his face before he could stop it.

"You asshole!" With that, she walked over to the other side of the fire and sat down among her things. Sesshomaru decided not to reprimand her and went off to hunt. Kimi watched him go out of the corner of her eye. "Jackass," she sighed.

* * *

Kai opened her eyes. She walked to her balcony and looked out onto the gardens. The sun was setting. She saw a glimmer of something red, but dismissed it as a trick of the light. Just as she turned her head, something silver went whizzing past her head at a high speed. Kai gasped and took a step back. She looked at the wall. A Chinese star was lodged in it. 

"Hello, Lady Kai,"a voice said. Kai froze.


	7. Chapter 6: Michiko

**Concrete Rose**

**Chapter 6: Michiko**

* * *

Kimi walked behind Sesshomaru. She had unbraided her hair and it was blowing in the wind. The sun was setting and it was becoming cooler. Kimi looked up at Sesshomaru. He seemed to not even notice that she was behind him. They hadn't spoken since their departure earlier that morning. Kimi sighed and looked back down at the ground. Then she hit something solid and stumbled back. Looking back up, she saw that Sesshomaru had stopped. 

"Why did you stop?" Kimi asked, walking around him. Sesshomaru just glanced up in the trees. Although there was nothing there, he had smelled another being. Kimi followed his gaze. "I don't see anything," she said.

"It is not about seeing anything, Kimi. I think something or someone is following us," Sesshomaru said, still looking around. Kimi sighed and shook her head.

"Even if someone was following us, wouldn't you have already found them out? It is pretty hard to let anything pass your nose. It would almost be an insult to your masculinity that you couldn't sniff some predator out of hiding," Kimi said in her mocking tone. Sesshomaru ignored her and began walking again. Kimi smiled and walked up beside him.

"You talk a lot. Come. I want to get to this Michiko woman's place soon," he said.

* * *

Up in the trees, Sanna looked down on them. Jiro stood next to her. Sanna stood up from her kneeling position and looked at Jiro. 

"You need to learn to be quieter, Jiro. You're going to get us caught. You head back and tell them that they are going to some Michiko's place. I'll continue to tail them. I will leave clues as to where to find me in the trees," Sanna said. Jiro nodded. He took off in the opposite direction. Sanna watched him go, then began trailing Sesshomaru and Kimi again.

* * *

Kai turned around slowly. A woman who had basically no scent at all was standing before her, smirking. Kai just looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Kai asked in a low tone. The woman smirked and bowed.

"I am Suzuka, one of the Hunters. I have come for you," the woman said. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"A Hunter, you say? Someone really wants me that bad to use one of you guys. What do you want with me?" Kai asked. Suzuka looked Kai in the eye.

"You are wanted for a fair trade. Your Lord Sesshomaru has something that our client wants. As we speak, he is being tracked. We will make a fair trade with him."

"You must be talking about Kimi."

"Yes. She would be the hybrid brat I am referring to. Come along now." Suzuka took a step forward. In the blink of an eye, Kai had pulled her own sword, Oniyumi, on her. She pointed it at Suzuka's neck. Kai smiled.

"I'm so sorry, Suzuka. You must've been under the impression that I was going to...what is the expression...come quietly. That is not the case, I'm afraid. Now, get the hell out of here and tell whoever your 'client' is that they can kiss my ass," Kai said. Suzuka smirked and shook her head.

"I knew it would come to this," Suzuka said. With inhuman speed, Suzuka managed to get Oniyumi out of Kai's grasp. Kai took a step back. Suzuka examined the powerful sword then threw it to the side. Kai turned and jumped off of the balcony. "Why do they always run?" Suzuka asked herself, shaking her head. She hopped down.

Kai turned and looked at Suzuka. Running wasn't going to do her any good. She charged Suzuka. Suzuka merely sidestepped her. Kai tripped over her foot and Suzuka popped Kai swiftly on the back of her neck. Kai was out before she hit the ground.

"That was hardly worth the effort," Suzuka said, smirking again.

* * *

Tenseiga pulsed at Sesshomaru's side. Kimi stopped walking when she heard the vibration. Sesshomaru looked down at the sword. 

'_Tenseiga. Why is it pulsing_?' He asked himself. Kimi reached to touch the sword. Sesshomaru allowed her to pull it from its sheath. The blade glowed blue.

"Why is it doing this, Sesshomaru?" Kimi asked, examining the blade with her brilliant eyes. Sesshomaru was at a loss for words. He didn't understand it at all. They were in no apparent danger. "Sesshomaru?"

"It only pulses when I am in danger or when it wishes to be used. I see no use for it now."

"What if the sword is pulsing because someone you know is in danger?" Kimi said absent-mindedly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a second. He had never thought of it like that.

"Who would be in trouble? Rin is with my idiot brother. I trust him to protect her. Plus, Kai is with her."

"Why else would it be pulsing?" Kimi asked. The blade pulsed once more. This pulse was so powerful that it jerked Kimi to the side, making the blade touch Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru jerked as a strange feeling engulfed his whole left side. He shook off the tingly feeling. Kimi was staring at his side with wide eyes.

"Give that to me." Sesshomaru snatched Tenseiga back from her. Kimi didn't even notice the sudden action from him. It was then that Sesshomaru realized what had just happened. He looked to his left. Tenseiga was no longer glowing, but he was holding it in an arm he'd been missing for about ten years. "What the hell?" He whispered. Kimi yanked on his arm.

"It's real! It's really real!" She yelled happily. Sesshomaru pulled his arm out of her grasp and flexed his fingers. Kimi was practically beaming up at him. "Why did Tenseiga heal your arm?"

"I am aware that it is real and I have no idea. It doesn't matter now. I have it back, not that I needed it. Let's go." Sesshomaru finalized the conversation by walking away from the gaping Kimi. Kimi smirked to herself and followed after him.

* * *

Rin sat on the grass near the lake the next morning, staring idly up at the sky. Koga and Inuyasha were walking up, looking very beaten and tired. Rin caught them in her sights and gasped. 

"What happened to you!" She asked, running over to them. Inuyasha laughed and wiped blood from his lip.

"It was just morning exercise, Rin." That earned him a slap.

"Exercise? You call brutal slashing of each other exercise? Now you're both hurt." Rin unceremoniously pushed Inuyasha out of the way so she could get to Koga.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said as he knocked into a bush. Rin ignored him and began examining Koga's wounds.

"Are you okay? Look you cut your face," Rin said, wiping the blood away gently. Koga just watched her with wide eyes. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and began walking to the house.

"When you two lovebirds are done, feel free to grace us with your presence for breakfast," he said sarcastically. Both Koga and Rin blushed. Suddenly, Rin got a funny premonition. She looked in the direction of Sesshomaru's castle. Koga noticed her serious look.

"What is it?" He asked. Rin just stared into the horizon, trying to find something that was missing.

"I have a funny feeling something is wrong. We need to head back immediately." Rin looked at Koga.

"You sure?"

"Yes," Rin said. She turned and walked towards Inuyasha's house. Kagome was holding Taro, who was playing in her hair when Rin burst in the room.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, looking from Koga to Rin. Then she looked at Inuyasha, who just shrugged.

"I have to go back. I think something is wrong," Rin said hurriedly. She was throwing everything in her sack sloppily. Kagome just watched her silently.

"How do you know?" She asked. Rin shrugged.

"I have a feeling that something is not right. Whenever I have these feeling, I'm never wrong. Call it clairvoyancy," Rin said. Kagome nodded. Rin picked up her sack and looked at Kagome. She hugged her and gave Taro a kiss. "Thanks for letting us stay. We'll see you soon," she said smiling. Kagome nodded.

"Have a safe trip. Koga, take care of her," Kagome said. Koga nodded.

"Haven't I taken care of her so far? You don't have to worry about Rin when she's with me. See you later, mutt," Koga said, laughing. Inuyasha growled something illegible and waved his hand in the air. Koga smirked and walked out behind wind.

Rin mounted Ah-Un and rubbed one of its heads.

"We need to hurry. The sooner I get there, the sooner my mind can rest at ease," Rin said. Koga nodded. Rin kicked Ah-Un gently in the side and the youkai took off.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kimi walked into a village. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath as a whole mass of scents hit his sensitive nose. How he hated the stench of human villages. There was too much going on all at once and it was unnerving. Kimi, on the other hand, was marveling at the sight before her. Sesshomaru looked down at her. 

"This place seems so familiar. It is like I have been here before," Kimi whispered. Sesshomaru nodded and looked around. The humans were starting to stare at them. Sesshomaru walked forward and grabbed a woman by the arm. She turned and looked at him in a horrified manner. Before she could scream, Kimi shook her head. "We don't want trouble. We're looking for a woman named Michiko," she said.

"Michiko? She lives in the hut on the far side by the well. It stands pretty much alone," she said, trembling in fear. Sesshomaru released her and she practically ran away from them. Kimi glared at Sesshomaru.

"You could've just said excuse me, Sesshomaru. You scared the poor girl half to death," Kimi said, walking towards the well off in the distance. Sesshomaru ignored her and followed silently. Kimi sighed and continued walking.

When they reached the hut, they heard clanging coming from around back. Kimi walked around the side of the house and saw a man working diligently on a sword. He looked up when he saw Kimi and Sesshomaru.

"Who are you?" He asked. Kimi smiled and kneeled down to him.

"I'm Kimi. I'm looking for a woman named Michiko," Kimi said. The man stared at her for a long moment, then looked at Sesshomaru.

"Michiko is inside," he said, standing up. They followed him around the front of the hut and he slid the door open. The smell of apples and spices hit Kimi. A woman sat, carving something out of wood. She had long black hair and a pale face. She appeared to be very young, around Kimi's age. She wore a red kimono. She didn't appear to notice the trio as they entered. "Michiko?" The young man said. Michiko turned her head in their direction.

"Yes?" She asked. She looked Kimi in the eye and a whole world of memories came to Kimi.

* * *

_**BEGIN FLASHBACK**_

_Young Kimi was walking alongside her grandfather Raiden. She looked up at him with admiring eyes. Kimi absolutely adored her grandfather. He had taken care of her since her mother had died a year earlier. Now, the 5-year-old was being taken to a village she had never seen. Raiden stopped at hut and knocked on the door. A woman with black hair opened the door, smiling at Raiden._

_"It has been a long time, Raiden. What brings you to my doorstep?" The woman asked. She still had not noticed Kimi at his feet. Raiden smirked._

_"Surely you have heard of the war between the various thunder youkai tribes over which tribe will rule, right?" He asked. The woman shook her head._

_"I am relatively secluded up here. Maybe one day I will rejoin civilization. But for now, I will remain here. Please come in, Raiden," she said. Raiden nodded and looked down at Kimi. Kimi followed him inside. The woman's place smelled of apples and spices. She sat and beckoned Raiden to do the same. It was then that she noticed Kimi. "Who is the little sprite?"_

_"This is my daughter's child. She had her with that inu-youkai five years ago. Nariko died a year ago during battle between the tribes," Raiden said, looking down. Kimi looked up at her grandfather's face. The woman nodded solemnly._

_"I am very sorry to hear that, Raiden. Nariko was a great woman and friend. She looks just like her mother, except for those green eyes. My name is Michiko. What is yours?" Michiko asked. Kimi looked at her grandfather who nodded._

_"Kimi," she said quietly. Michiko nodded then looked back at Raiden._

_"What is it that you need?" Michiko asked._

_"I need you to make weapons for Kimi so that she may one day regain her place as ruler of the thunder youkai tribes. I do not know how much longer I will last if battle keeps up at this pace. She will need a means of protecting herself," Raiden said. Michiko nodded._

_"Do you have something that I may use to infuse into the weapon?" She asked. Raiden nodded and took a small sack from around his neck. Kimi watched this exchange. Michiko looked in the sack. Raiden turned to his granddaughter._

_"Kimi, go wait outside," Raiden said. Kimi looked at him then at Michiko._

_"Yes, Ojiisan." Kimi stood slowly and walked outside._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Kimi blinked when the flashback ended. The young woman was still looking at Kimi, as if trying to remember her. Then, her face softened when she realized who it was. 

"Kimi," she said quietly. Kimi looked at Sesshomaru, then at Michiko.

"Yes. I am Kimi," she said quietly. Michiko beckoned for them to sit. Kimi did, but Sesshomaru stood.

"I assume that Toutousai sent you to me. Am I correct in assuming so?" Michiko asked. Kimi nodded. "Well, I guess you want to know about the scythes."

"Scythes? Toutousai only mentioned one," Kimi said. Michiko smiled and shook her head.

"I'm afraid only a select few know about the second. Most thunder youkai know the legend of them. They are in two different places and they will never reach full power unless you have both in your possession. That was one of my better ideas." Michiko looked at Sesshomaru's side and saw Tenseiga. "Tenseiga? I haven't seen that sword for ages." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"You know of Tenseiga?"

"Yes. I was there when Toutousai finished both the Tenseiga and the Tetsusaiga. Brilliant swords, they are." Michiko looked at Tokujin. "It also appears that you also have a sword made from Kaijinbo, arrogant fool. What did he make it out of?" Michiko asked with disgust in her voice. She sipped her tea.

"From a fang of a youkai who broke the Tetsusaiga in half," Sesshomaru stated. Michiko spit tea all over the floor in front of her. She looked at Sesshomaru with disbelieving eyes.

"You lie!" She yelled. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Don't worry, woman. The Tetsusaiga was repaired and made stronger. How did you know that Kaijinbo made the sword?"

"Every blacksmith has ways imprinting their 'signature' on their work. It is in the way the blade is made that I can tell who made it. Now back to the subject at hand. You want to know how to get the scythes, am I correct?" Michiko asked, looking at Kimi.

"Yes."

"Well, they reside in two places, as you probably already know. Two very secretive places. They are locked away under the most high security precautions. Another one of my great ideas, only I think it was a bit of a burden to you," Michiko said, looking thoughtful.

"What do you mean by that?" Kimi asked. Michiko looked at her and smiled.

"Well, the only way to get into these places is that you must have a blood relative of the people whose shrines they reside in. A blood relative, not someone married into the family."

"So that would mean my family?" Kimi asked. Michiko nodded.

"Exactly. You are the only living descendant of bothRaiden and Nariko. You have their blood coursing through your veins. I assume you have been running for your life since your grandfather passed," Michiko said, taking another sip of tea.

"Yes, that seems to be the case," Kimi said.

"Well, I am sorry about that. You also tend to have blackouts where you can't remember anything that happened within that blackout, right?"

"Yes. How do you..."

"You are the result of a inu-youkai and a thunder youkai. Therefore, like a hanyou, you will be subject to times when half of your blood will take over. It is guaranteed to happen at the beginning of the lunar month. But, you also will lose control whenever your life is in danger or when you are particularly irritated with a person. You have no control over this. But, the scythes can help keep this in check. It will not stop you from transforming, but it will give you control over your actions," Michiko stated.

"Why do I change when I am in danger?"

"Your first instinct as a youkai, an inu-youkai in particular, is self-preservation. Sesshomaru could tell you that. Therefore, if and when you are in danger of losing your life, you will fight, won't you? The adrenaline in your blood fuels this transformation. Now, here comes the most pertinent question."

"Where are these shrines?" Sesshomaru asked. Michiko smiled up at him.

"Eager to get her in check, aren't you? Well, you cannot find one shrine without first finding the other. Now, Kimi, I believe your grandfather gave you a little something before he died," Michiko looked at her. Kimi snapped out of her trance. She remembered the chain around her neck. Pulling it out of her kimono, she looked at it.

"What about it?"

"That is the key to open the door of your grandfather's shrine in your homeland," Michiko said. "You do know where your grandfather's shrine is, am I correct?"

"Yes. What if those other thunder youkai are waiting there for me?" Kimi asked. Michiko laughed.

"Well, let's just say they will be rather disappointed once they get there. Go to your grandfather's shrine and the rest will all make sense to you. Most youkai believe that the scythes are in the same location when in fact they are not. Another one of my ideas. So now, I bid you farewell and good luck on your journey." Michiko stood up. Kimi followed suit.

"Thanks for your help," she said. Michiko nodded.

"Anytime, young princess. Hopefully, you will soon take what is rightfully yours. Sesshomaru, look out for her. She is a very precious jewel." Michiko turned away from them.

Outside of the hut, Sesshomaru looked off into the distance. He had a funny feeling that he should return home before venturing to the east. Kimi noticed his vague expression.

"You want to go home first, don't you?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded, but did not look down at her. Kimi sighed. "I guess it is best. I am awfully tired of traveling anyway. Besides, I am eager to see Rin again." Kimi stretched. "Let's go." She started walking.

Sesshomaru stood still for a moment longer. Something was definitely not right.

* * *

The next day, Rin was looking at the castle of Sesshomaru. Everything appeared to be in order. She dismounted Ah-Un and walked started walking forward, pulling gently on its reigns. Koga walked up beside her, looking at the castle. It was quiet. Perhaps **_TOO_** quiet. 

'_Where is Kai_?' Rin thought to herself. There was no sign of any of the servants or Kai. The duo walked into the castle. Rin went to the servants' quarters. A lot of dead bodies lay on the floor. Rin covered her nose as she passed them. There she found Suki, laying on her futon, unconscious. Rin ran to her side and shook her.

"Suki?" She said. Suki's eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she realized it was Rin.

"Rin-sama..." She whispered. Suki coughed and tried to sit up. She had a nasty head injury. She looked up and saw Koga.

"Suki, what happened here? Where is everyone?" She asked. Suki shook her head.

"Most of the servants fled in fear of their lives. The others defended the castle, but lost their lives."

"Who did this?" Koga asked. Suki shook her head.

"She said her name was Suzuka. She was a Hunter. She said I was to be kept alive to warn Lord Sesshomaru," Suki said. "Then she hit me over the head, rendering me unconscious." Suki rubbed her head. Rin examined the wound.

"Where was Kai in all of this? Was she gone?" Rin asked. Suki looked into Rin's eyes.

"Lady Kai is who she was after. Lady Kai is gone. Is Lord Sesshomaru on his way back?" Suki asked. Koga shrugged. Rin squeezed her fists together. She stood up and went to find her arrows. Koga followed her.

"Rin, what are you doing?" He asked. Rin said nothing and took her arrows outside. She aimed for the sky. Koga grabbed her hand. "Rin, what the hell are you doing?" Rin glared at him.

"Telling Sesshomaru to hurry the hell up," she said in a low voice. Koga saw the fire in her eyes and let her go. Rin aimed high in the sky, charging her arrow with her miko energy. She'd learned this trick when she'd first begun her miko training. Tenseiga had always been her lifeline to Sesshomaru ever since he resurrected her.

'_I hope this works_,' Rin thought to herself. She let the glowing arrow fly. It lit up the sky.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly. He looked up and saw the sky light up. He instantly knew whose energy it was. Apparently, so did Tenseiga. The sword flew from his side deep into the forest, zooming past Kimi's head. Kimi turned and looked at Sesshomaru. 

"What the hell is its problem?"

"Something is wrong with Rin." Sesshomaru started running at his fastest speed. Kimi sighed.

"I can't keep up with you!" She yelled after him. Sesshomaru had forgotten about that. With the bounty on her head, he couldn't leave her alone either. He came back.

"Get on my back," he said. Kimi raised an eyebrow, but obeyed nonetheless. She climbed on him and as soon as she was securely on him, he took off at a blinding speed, turning into a ball of blinding light. Kimi snapped her eyes shut.

* * *

Up in the trees, Sanna examined the energy in the sky, then saw Sesshomaru take off with Kimi. 

"Damnit," she mumbled and started following as fast as she could.

* * *

Inuyasha looked up in the sky. Taro had stopped playing in the mud by the lake long enough to see the brilliant display. Kagome stepped outside. She knew Rin's power anywhere. 

"Something has happened to Rin," she said to Inuyasha. "Maybe we should go to her," Kagome said. Inuyasha looked back at his mate then at his son.

"What about Taro?" He asked. Kagome looked at the gurgling pup. He was blowing bubbles with his own saliva again, a habit that made Kagome cringe. She picked him up.

"I'll take him to Sango's. She can watch him until we get back. I don't like the thought of what Sesshomaru will do if he finds out Rin is hurt and Koga didn't save her," Kagome said. Inuyasha stood and nodded. He imagined Sesshomaru ripping off Koga's head.

"I see what you mean. Well, get a move on. The longer we wait, the more trouble she could be getting herself in," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and walked briskly over to Sango and Miroku's. After dropping him off, Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and climbed on Inuyasha's back. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's go," Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and took off.

* * *

Rin and Koga watched as the light in the sky vanished bit by bit. Rin looked ultimately satisfied. 

"So now what?" Koga asked. Rin turned to go back inside.

"We wait."


	8. Chapter 7: The Heat

**Concrete Rose**

**Chapter 7: The Heat**

* * *

Kai opened her eyes. The room she was in was dark and only a sliver of moonlight poured in from the slit of a window. She tried to stand up and found it very hard to do. Her body felt heavy all over. She heard a door open to her left. Slowly and painfully turning her head, she saw another female walk in. She had silver hair like Kai and it covered one of her eyes. Kai squinted to make her out. It wasn't Suzuka. 

"So you're Lady Kai. Suzuka told me about your so-called brilliant effort to escape. No one has ever escaped from Suzuka from what I hear," the female said. Kai breathed in. Thefemale smelled like an inu-youkai.

"Who...Who..." Kai could not form a coherent sentence. Thefemale chuckled to herself.

"Don't try to talk or move. It is a kind of paralysis poison that I stung you with while you were out. It won't wear off for a while. When it does, I'll just sting you again. I suppose you wanted to know who I am. My name is Ikeike. I am the leader of the Hunters. Yes, I am an inu-youkai. I can't wait until your great Lord Sesshomaru makes an appearance. It will be sight for sore eyes. He will remember me and I will have my vengeance."

"No..." Kai drawled. She felt herself losing consciousness again. The last thing she saw was Ikeike's bright silver eyes.

* * *

Tenseiga landed in the garden where Rin sat the next morning. She smiled as Koga walked up. He saw Sesshomaru's sword and looked around. Looking up, he saw that a barrier had been created around them. Rin saw the worried look on Koga's face. 

"Relax, Koga. It's just Tenseiga. It can't cut. It merely means that Sesshomaru is nearby. He should be here in a few minutes. Tenseiga just created a barrier around us for protection," Rin said, laughing. Koga nodded, still a bit unsure.

"I just don't want him to get the wrong idea," Koga said. Rin looked at him as he sat down.

"You are not afraid of Sesshomaru, are you, Koga?" She asked slyly. Koga looked at her as if she had cursed him. Rin laughed at his expression.

"Why on earth would I be scared of him? He's just Inuyasha's brother," he said. Rin faced him totally. He looked at her. Rin bit her bottom lip then kissed him. Koga's eyes widened considerably. Rin opened her eyes and jumped back away from him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know..." Rin stopped as Koga turned her face back towards him. They kissed again.

* * *

Sesshomaru's youki dissipated as he came to a stop at the gates of his land. Inuyasha was standing across from him, carrying Kagome. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He dropped Kimi brusquely on the ground and stalked over to Inuyasha just as he let Kagome down. He grabbed his half brother by the neck and held him in the air. 

"Sesshomaru!" Kimi yelled. He took no heed of her words.

"Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru said in a growl. Inuyasha tried to pry his brother's fingers apart. He could feel the poison seeping from his claws.

"I...can't..." Inuyasha managed to squeak out.

"Rin is here! She left us yesterday with Koga and..." Kagome stopped when Sesshomaru turned his head towards her. She took a step backwards.

"Koga? That wolf youkai?" He growled. Kagome instantly knew that perhaps Rin had not told Sesshomaru about her dealings with Koga. Sighing, she knew this was going to be along day. Sesshomaru released Inuyasha and slumped to the ground. He looked towards the garden and saw that Tenseiga had created a barrier. He sniffed the air.

"It smells of dead carcasses," Inuyasha said, his voice scratchy. Sesshomaru inclined his head slowly. Where were all his servants? Where was Jaken?

"My lord!" A voice said from behind them. Kimi turned and saw Jaken running up the stairs. Jaken came to a rest at Sesshomaru's side, panting hard. "My lord, what has happened?" He asked, looking around. Sesshomaru picked him up by the neck.

"Where were you? Weren't you supposed to be here?" He asked. Jaken struggled in his grip. Kimi grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. He felt an electric shock travel up his arm. He immediately dropped Jaken and glared at Kimi.

"Calm your ass down, Sesshomaru. Why don't you stop interrogating everyone and go see where Tenseiga is. Apparently Rin his here if it has created a barrier around her," Kimi said. Sesshomaru stalked past her towards the garden, ignoring the horrid smell over the place. The other four followed. Kimi ran ahead of Sesshomaru, looking for her best friend. When she turned around the pillar leading to the cherry blossom tree, her eyes widened. Sesshomaru walked up behind her.

Rin looked up and smiled when she saw Sesshomaru. She stood up and smiled, thankful for Koga's keen sense of smell. They'd stopped kissing seconds before the others had appeared.

"You came fast," Rin said. Sesshomaru walked forward and took Tenseiga out of the ground. He sheathed the sword quickly and looked at Koga, then at Rin.

"Why did you call this Sesshomaru? Where is Kai?" He asked.

"That's the problem. The castle was attacked and when I came back, the servants were gone and some were killed. Suki was injured. She's inside right now." Rin avoided answering the Kai question. She knew he would notice, though.

"You did not answer my question. Where is Kai? Wasn't she supposed to be with you?" He asked. Rin sighed and looked down. Now that she thought about it, if Kai had been with her, none of this would've ever happened.

"Kai didn't come with me," Rin mumbled.

"Did I not tell you that Kai was to go with you? Do you see what your disobedience has caused?" Sesshomaru asked, his temper lighting. Kimi saw the oncoming argument and stepped between the two.

"Listen, you two. Arguing right here won't solve any problems. Let's go see what we can get out of Suki, okay?" Kimi said cheerfully. Rin nodded and walked off. Kimi followed with Kagome and Jaken. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stayed and looked at Koga. Koga stared Sesshomaru in the eye. Finally, Sesshomaru followed after the women. Inuyasha waited until his brother was out of earshot, then smirked at Koga.

"He is not happy with you," Inuyasha said. Koga glared at him.

"Shut that hole in your face before I shut it for you, mutt," Koga said. Inuyasha smirked and tucked his arms in his sleeves.

"Whatever you say, Koga," Inuyasha said, walking towards the castle.

* * *

Inside the castle, Suki was washing blood off of the walls. She was startled when she saw Sesshomaru. She immediately bowed. 

"My lord," she mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded.

"What happened here, Suki?" He asked. Suki cleared her throat.

"Well, the sun was setting two days ago. I was preparing dinner for Kai and the others when I heard screams. Before I could get to Lady Kai, I was hit in the head. I passed out. I never saw who did it. The person was too quick. They didn't even have a scent," Suki said quietly. Sesshomaru stared at her for a long moment.

"You may go, Suki," he said. Suki bowed and turned to continue cleaning. Some of the servants had returned from burying their comrades. They were also scrubbing the walls. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin roughly by the arm and dragged her to her room.

"Sesshomaru, what are you..." He slid her door shut and released her, practically pushing her on the bed.

"Why wasn't Kai with you?" He asked sternly. Rin just stared at him, rubbing her arm. Sesshomaru took a step forward so that he was directly in front of her. Rin gasped at the speed in which he used. "This Sesshomaru asked you a question and expects an answer," he growled low in his throat. Rin looked down on the floor.

"She stayed here. Kai was never supposed to come with me. Koga was coming with me," she whispered. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

" You deliberately disobeyed me." He said quietly. Rin nodded slowly. Sesshomaru turned on his heel and started to walk towards the door. Rin started to follow after him. He rounded on her quickly. Rin jumped back. "You are to stay in this room. If I catch any scent of you elsewhere, you will be punished," he said. Rin's mouth dropped open.

"I'm not a child anymore. You can't tell me what to do," she said defiantly. Sesshomaru looked sternly at her. Rin bit her lip.

"Can't I?" He asked. Rin knew that he could, and she would obey him. He slid the door shut as he left and Rin sat down on her futon, pouting.

"Jackass..." She whispered.

* * *

Kimi walked outside, looking around in the trees. Something was not right. An unfamiliar scent was looming about, but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. Walking deeper into the forest, the scent became stronger. 

Inuyasha sat with Kagome eating. Koga had left and Sesshomaru was obviously very angry. No one had seen Rin in a while. Kimi sat at the other end of the table, quietly eating. Suddenly, Inuyasha's head jerked up. He looked over at Kimi. She seemed oblivious to her surroundings.

"Uh oh," he said. Kagome looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha did not answer her. He immediately went in search of his brother. He found him brooding in his study. He sat on the edge of his balcony, staring out over his lands. He sighed when he heard Inuyasha rudely enter his room.

"Why have you forgotten the common courtesy called knocking?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha just stared at his brother with indifference.

"You have bigger problems than my lack of courtesy. Do you smell that?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms. Sesshomaru had not really been concentrating on the new smells around him. He sniffed the air once. It was the sweetest scent he had ever picked up. Unfortunately, this particular scent meant a rather dangerous thing: **_HEAT_**. For the first time, Inuyasha actually saw his brother look worried.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. Since when had Sesshomaru become so daft?

"Sesshomaru, you have **_TWO_** female servants. The rest are males and you have at least thirty of them. Kimi is **_ONE_** girl. If you don't do something, they will all try to rape her or worse...kill her. I doubt she can fend them all off," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru sighed and nodded.

"Help Suki send every male servant home tonight." Sesshomaru waved his left arm. It was then that Inuyasha noticed that he had a left arm.

"How did you..."

"There will be time to explain that later. Just do as I told you," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha was still a little awestruck at his brother's new arm, but he left the room quickly.

* * *

Kimi walked down the hall to her room. She noticed that every servant she passed would stare at her for a moment. The males seemed to be drawn to her. Suki almost walked directly into her. She grabbed Kimi by the arm and pulled her quickly to her room. 

"Suki, what's wrong?" She asked. Suki looked worried.

"Kimi-sama, stay in here. It is imperative that you stay in here for the rest of the night. Do not leave for anything. Do you understand?" Suki said, her voice pleading. Kimi raised an eyebrow.

"Suki? Why? I don't under..."

"You will eventually. Just do as I say for tonight, okay?" Suki asked again. Kimi shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, okay," she said, turning to sit on her futon. Suki nodded and immediately left the room.

* * *

An hour later, Kimi sat up. She immediately turned her head towards the balcony. The sheer drapes blew in the wind, also blowing a very distinct scent in the air. Kimi walked towards the balcony and looked out at the garden below her. She saw Sesshomaru walking towards the forest. Kimi watched him for a moment. Then Suki's words came back to her. 

'_Kimi-sama, stay in here_,' the thoughts came back. Kimi sighed. She let her curiosity get the best of her and quietly snuck out of her room. When she reached the garden, she tried to follow Sesshomaru's scent.

* * *

Sanna watched from high up on a tree as Sesshomaru passed by. Where was the powerful inu-youkai going? Sanna looked back towards the castle and saw Kimi creeping up behind him. Looking down, she saw Sesshomaru shake his head. He rounded on her.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing out here? Did Suki not command you to stay in your room for the night?" He asked, sounding very angry with Kimi. Kimi took no heed of it. She had never noticed how incredibly handsome Sesshomaru was. Smirking sensually, she took a step forward. 

"Since when do I follow orders? You're the so-called leader of this place and I don't even obey you," Kimi asked. Sesshomaru sighed. Kimi took another step forward. Sesshomaru looked down at her with apathy. Her scent was starting to become unbearable.

"Go back now, Kimi," he said in a growl. Kimi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you afraid of me, Sesshomaru?" Kimi placed her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart. Sesshomaru realized that Kimi obviously had no control over her actions. Her instincts were driving her.

'_This is interesting. However, this Sesshomaru cannot let her go on with this_,' he thought.

"You are playing with fire, Kimi," he said. Kimi smirked and ran her finger down the fluffy thing on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. What is this fluffy thing anyway?" She asked, still stroking it. To her surprise, she received a guttural moan/growl from Sesshomaru.

* * *

Up in the trees, Sanna watched the scene with interest. The young youkai was acting very strange. Sesshomaru appeared to be holding back something. When Kimi started stroking the fluffy thing on his shoulder, he looked like he was about to faint. Sanna heard Kimi smirk.

* * *

"Did I hit a hotspot?" She whispered as she continued to caress the white softness. Sesshomaru looked at her and grabbed her hand roughly. He pulled her closer. Kimi stared in his amber eyes for a moment. Sesshomaru backed her into a tree. Kimi smirked and practically jumped up and kissed him.

* * *

At the castle, Inuyasha walked out into the garden with Kagome. Suki was behind them. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Where is that girl?" He asked, knowing Suki was there.

"I sent her to her room. She should still be in there."

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, still staring at the forest. Suki thought for a moment.

"Lord Sesshomaru went for a walk. He said he didn't want to be disturbed," Suki said. Inuyasha sniffed the air and grinned evilly. "Is something wrong, Inuyasha-sama?"

"No. Sesshomaru is definitely being disturbed, though," he said. Kagome watched him go back inside. Suki followed him. Kagome had a bad feeling, so she started to walk towards the forest.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kimi were lost in their own thoughts of pleasure. 

"This is wrong," Sesshomaru whispered hotly.

"Yeah, but it feels so good," Kimi replied back. Sesshomaru left her lips and went to her neck. Kimi threw her head back and a low moan escaped from her mouth. Sesshomaru pulled the sleeve of her kimono down, revealing her caramel shoulder. He trailed kisses down it, pulling the soft fabric along. Kimi smiled to herself and opened her eyes. She looked up at the moon. She shivered as the crisp night air touched her bare stomach. Kimi squirmed.

"Having problems?" Sesshomaru whispered between kisses.

"Mmmm...no," Kimi managed. That was when a streak of light went whizzing high above them. Both Sesshomaru and Kimi were jerked out of their fantasy world and looked to the source.

* * *

Sanna was too engrossed in the scene before her to notice the arrow coming towards her head. At the last second, she dodged to the left. The branch she landed on was weak and broke upon contact. Sanna fell over eighty feet to the ground. She landed with a thud not far from Sesshomaru and Kimi.

* * *

Sesshomaru examined the strange being's body. Kimi looked to her left and saw Kagome. Kagome waved sheepishly. Kimi blinked then looked at Sesshomaru. Then she looked down. Her entire upper body, save her arms, was exposed to the world. She gasped and immediately covered herself. 

Sesshomaru walked over to the woman's body. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. She was out cold. A nasty cut was on her head from where she'd hit a rock. As far as Sesshomaru could tell, she had no scent. He looked at her arm. A burn mark was on it. His eyes widened.

"Who is she?" Kagome asked, walking up to him.

"She is a Hunter," he stated simply. He began stalking off towards the castle, leaving Kimi and Kagome. Kagome looked over at the young youkai. She seemed confused by her surroundings.

"Are you alright, Kimi?" Kagome asked. Kimi looked up suddenly at her.

"I don't know. I don't even know how I got out here. Everything is a blur," Kimi whispered. She breathed in heavily and noticed a funny smell that she was not one to mistake.

'_The smell of arousal_,' she thought, her face stern. Kimi turned to where Sesshomaru had disappeared off to. '_Oh no_,' she thought dismally. She was never going to hear the end of this one.

* * *

Inside the castle, Inuyasha watched his brother throw a wounded woman on the floor. He sauntered out of the room. Inuyasha could have died laughing right there. The scent of Kimi was all over him. He walked over to where the unconscious woman was. Blood trickled down the side of her face. Only one of her eyes was visible. Inuyasha noticed the burn mark on her hand. That was when Sesshomaru returned, carrying a pale of water. Inuyasha jumped out of the way before he could splash it on her. 

Sanna opened her eyes as coldness washed over her body. As she gasped to try and take in her surroundings, she felt her hair being pulled. Her vision came into focus and saw the one person she never expected to come face-to-face with: Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here, Hunter?" He asked simply. Inuyasha blinked.

"Hunter? Your name's Hunter?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru sighed.

"No, you dunce. She is a Hunter. Answer my question, girl. I do hate repeating myself," Sesshomaru warned.

"My name is Sanna, you asshole," she said. Sesshomaru's other hand grabbed her by the neck. He stood up slowly, lifting Sanna along with him. He held her off her feet.

"I dislike repeating myself," he said, his claws pinching at her skin. Sanna screamed just as Kimi and Kagome walked in. Kimi stopped dead in her tracks. Inuyasha looked at her. Her hair was disheveled and her kimono looked as if it was ready to fall off of her.

"I was sent to monitor you," Sanna choked out. Sesshomaru loosened his grip some more.

"For who?" Sesshomaru muttered. Sanna shook her head. Sesshomaru squeezed harder.

"For...this thunder youkai...Masoto," Sanna managed to squawk. Kimi looked on furiously. She clenched her kimono on her chest and walked forward. She stood next to Sesshomaru and looked up at Sanna.

" Where's Kai?" She asked. Sanna made a strangled noise. "Sesshomaru, drop her. She can't talk if she can't breathe," Kimi said. Sesshomaru squeezed her neck once more for effect, then dropped her tersely on the floor. Sanna moaned as she hit the ground.

"She took her," she said.

"Who?"

"Akio said that Sesshomaru might need a little persuasion to give you up. So, he sent Suzuka to retrieve Kai. He said it was for leverage. He has his own reasons for wanting you," Sanna said, looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

'_Ikeike_,' Sesshomaru thought. Jaken ran in, late as usual. He gasped at the sight of Sanna. Sanna looked at the toad youkai. He took a step back.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said. Jaken looked up at his master.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Take her to the dungeon and make sure she stays there," he said simply. Jaken nodded and called for three servants.

* * *

Later that night, Kimi lay on her futon, staring up at the ceiling. She had a burning desire in her chest. She felt uncomfortable with it. It was like an itch that she just could not seem to scratch. Sighing, she sat up furiously.

* * *

Sesshomaru went over the past hours events in his mind. What had he been thinking while giving in to Kimi like that? The girl obviously had no control over herself. She was driven on basic instinct. Sesshomaru had more control over his actions, but for some reason, the control had been lost. On all the other times the girl had gone into heat, he was on patrol. Now the next few hours would be a... 

Sesshomaru's musings were interrupted by a soft knock on his door. He inhaled deeply and immediately caught Kimi's sweet scent. He debated quickly in his mind whether or not to tell her to come in. She no doubt had lots of questions about what had transpired between them. He decided against answering and hoped that she would go away.

Kimi stood outside Sesshomaru's door. Although she was only half inu-youkai, she still had rather good hearing. From the way Sesshomaru's breathing and heart rate were, she could tell he was awake. Sighing, Kimi slid the door open and slid it closed. Sesshomaru's room was pitch black. There was only a small amount of light in the room coming from the window.

Sesshomaru could see Kimi's eyes in the dark. The green orbs glowed in dark. Finding this odd, he raised an eyebrow. She was looking around the room frantically, but she could not see him.

"Sesshomaru, I know you're in here," Kimi said. She walked around, holding her hands out blindly. Sesshomaru stood and walked around her, being as silent as he could be. Kimi turned suddenly as she felt a slight movement of the air pass her. "Damnit. It's so fucking dark in here," she muttered to herself. Suddenly, Kimi felt an arm wrap around her waist. Before she could scream, a hand clamped over her mouth. She stumbled forward.

Sesshomaru held Kimi tightly. She fought hard to get out of his grip. He heard her heartbeat speed up and knew that he was probably triggering a transformation in her. He smirked to himself.

"Kimi..." He whispered in her ear. Kimi took no heed. She continued to struggle. She grabbed Sesshomaru's arm around her waist and dug her nails into it. Sesshomaru winced in pain. He realized that she her inu-youkai blood was taking over. Not a very good thing when one is in heat. Sesshomaru threw her down on the futon.

Kimi opened her now golden eyes. She saw Sesshomaru standing over her. She was breathing very hard, as was he. Sesshomaru noticed the long silvery white hair that was spread on his futon. He walked over to a candle and lit it. Kimi watched his every move.

"Why did you do that to me?" Kimi asked. Sesshomaru blinked at how controlled she sounded. He examined her full inu-youkai appearance. She had red markings on her face and hands. Her eyes were narrower and her claws were longer.

"You entered **_MY_** room uninvited. You are in **_MY_** territory now," he said simply. Kimi smirked.

"Well Sesshomaru, this Kimi needs something and she hopes you can comply." Kimi reached up and pulled him down on top of her. She kissed him ferociously. For someone who was relatively young by youkai standards, she was pretty talented at seducing someone.

'_If you can call this seducing_,' Sesshomaru pondered. He felt Kimi wrap her legs around his waist. After that, all his control was lost. Kimi moaned as he practically shredded her kimono in the process of removing it from her body. The next two hours were lost in exploring each other's bodies and then some.


	9. Chapter 8: A Lethal Alliance

**Concrete Rose**

**Chapter 8: A Lethal Alliance**

* * *

Masoto was watching Suzuka polish her swords. He noticed how serious and determined she looked. As if she sensed his eyes watching her, Suzuka immediately looked up at him. She sheathed both of her swords. 

"Is there something you wish to know?" She asked. Masoto frowned.

"Are there more of you?" He asked.

"You are asking if there is anyone higher in rank than Akio?" Suzuka asked. Masoto nodded. Suzuka sighed and examined her nails. "There is Ikeike. She is the only full youkai here. She is almost never seen, seldom heard, and always feared. I've only seen her on rare occasions, lately. She used to be my trainer. She basically lets Akio think he runs the show."

"What kind of youkai is Ikeike?" Masoto asked.

"She's an inu youkai. Ikeike is one of the more powerful ones. She wears a mask covering her mouth and nose at all times. All you ever see are her eyes. I have no idea what her whole face looks like. Her eyes are evil enough. She has silver hair and pupiless eyes. What about you? Is there anyone that you report to?"

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact there is. I report to Ryomaru. I sent Yukiko to get him."

"Who is this Ryomaru?" A different voice said. Suzuka looked up as Masoto turned around. A female youkai with long silver hair and amber eyes stood there. She wore something that closely resembled a taijiya outfit. She flexed her fingers. Masoto just stared up at her.

"He is the son of Raiden and the girl's uncle. He is responsible for his father and sister's deaths. He killed them himself. You are Ikeike?" He asked. The youkai nodded her head.

"Yes, I am Ikeike. Suzuka, when can we expect Sesshomaru?" Ikeike asked, running a clawed hand through her hair.

"Anytime, I suppose. He should have found out that his beloved Kai is missing."

"Akio said he sent Sanna. Where is she? Shouldn't she have reported back by now?" Ikeike crossed her arms.

"Maybe Sesshomaru caught her. Perhaps we should go and retrieve her," Suzuka suggested. Ikeike shook her head as Akio walked up. He looked surprised to see her.

"Ikeike, I did not ex..."

"Save it, Akio. When is this Ryomaru supposed to get here?" Ikeike asked. Masoto shrugged.

"I only sent Yukiko yesterday. It is a one day trip back and forth. She should be back with him later tonight," Masoto said. Ikeike nodded. She turned towards Akio.

"Alert me when our guest arrives, Akio." With that, she walked off. Masoto watched her with curious eyes.

'_I wonder what she is hiding behind that mask_,' he wondered.

* * *

Kimi opened her eyes as the sunlight poured through the window. She took in her surroundings and realized that this was most definitely not her room. She glanced around, searching for some clue as to where she was. That was when Sesshomaru appeared, putting Tokujin and Tenseiga under his sash. Kimi frowned and sat up quickly. 

"What am I doing in your room?" She yelled. Sesshomaru cringed at her screeching. He looked at her and realized that she had not yet reverted back to her hybrid form. He also took in the site of her naked torso. He smirked and continued arranging his armor. Kimi frowned. "Answer me, damnit!" She yelled again.

"Do you not remember anything that happened last night?"

"Apparently not if I'm asking you, asshole." The wind blew through the window as Kimi finished her sentence. She felt the crisp morning air hit her chest and she shivered. Then she looked down. Gasping, she tried desperately to cover herself. She glared up at Sesshomaru. "**_HENTAI_**!" She yelled at him. Sesshomaru ignored her and walked out of the room, sliding the door shut.

Kimi watched the door shut and then turned away from it. She looked around the room for her kimono. When she found it, it was torn to shreds and beyond repair. Sighing, she wrapped herself in the sheet from the futon and went to the door. Sliding it open almost silently, she looked both ways before she stepped out. Kimi made a mad dash down the hall.

As Kimi was passing Rin's door, it slid open, revealing Rin. At the same moment, Kimi stepped on the sheet and went tumbling forward onto her face. Rin looked down at her and took in her appearance. A few servants passed by and looked at the fallen hybrid. Rin knelt down beside her.

"Kimi, are you okay?" She asked, touching her shoulder. Kimi sat up on her knees and rubbed her head. Rin took in her appearance and noticed that she was in inu youkai form.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Rin. Thanks for asking unlike those two jerks!" Kimi yelled after the servants. They pretended to ignore her and kept about their duties. Rin laughed and took in Kimi's attire.

"Kimi, what are you wearing?" She asked, examining the makeshift toga. Kimi looked at a lost for words. Rin examined the sheets closer. They were the sheets that she helped Suki put on Sesshomaru's futon. Rin looked up at her.

"Yes, I was in Sesshomaru's room. I woke up there and I was naked. Plus, my kimono was all shredded up. I can't remember anything after Kagome caught that Hunter lady..."

"Hunter lady?" Rin raised an eyebrow. Kimi nodded.

"Yeah. Apparently, a Hunter kidnapped Kai, but one was also spying on Sesshomaru and me when we were..." Kimi's eyes widened in realization. She **_DID_** remember that part of last night. She put two and two together and clasped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my..." Before she finished, she smelled an all too familiar scent. One that she did not want to be around at that particular moment.

'_Speak of the devil and he shall appear_,' she thought dismally.

"What are you two doing sitting in the middle of the hall like this? Rin, did I not tell you to stay in your room?" Sesshomaru asked in his icy tone. Rin stood up and looked him in the eye.

"**_THIS_** Rin is old enough to make her own decisions, thank you. Now, if you will excuse me, **_LORD_** Sesshomaru, I am hungry and I also would to bathe." Rin pushed past Sesshomaru as Kimi struggled to stand. Sesshomaru watched her pass him. He looked down at Kimi. She was adjusting the sheet around her.

"Are you going to let her talk to you like that?" Kimi asked mockingly. Rin smirked as she continued her walk down the hall. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you wearing that sheet?" He asked. Kimi crossed her arms over her chest, trying to keep it covered from his eyes.

"You shredded my kimono to bits. Seeing how I wasn't in my own room, I couldn't very well go prancing down the hall butt-ass, could I? So, I used what we in this world call a brain and made something to cover myself with. Now, if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to..." Before Kimi finished, Inuyasha walked up behind her.

"Why are you wearing a sheet?" He asked. Kimi rolled her eyes and stormed pass him. She slid her door shut and let out a small scream of frustration. Inuyasha had caught a whiff of her as she passed him. He looked over at his brother. "You fucked her, didn't you?" He asked slyly. Sesshomaru lowered his eyes to him.

"What did you just say?" He asked. He could not have possibly heard his younger brother correctly. Inuyasha grinned devilishly.

"You fucked her. She has your scent all over her," Inuyasha said giddily. Sesshomaru continued to stare blankly at him.

"You speak nonsense, Inuyasha. It is my sheet that you smell." Sesshomaru realized too late that he had just set himself up for another comment from Inuyasha.

"I wonder how she got a sheet off of **_YOUR_** futon, Sesshomaru. I'm not stupid, you know," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side.

"You really could've fooled this Sesshomaru. Inuyasha step aside and shut up about this before I lose my temper," Sesshomaru growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. Inuyasha did not heed his brother's warning, as usual.

"Tell me this one thing, Sesshomaru. How did you get her to go with you?" He said quietly.

* * *

Kimi turned as she was tying her hair up. Her door had just been knocked down. On the floor was a heap of red and white. Kimi saw the little dog ears and sighed. She walked over to the entrance to her room and saw Sesshomaru disappear around a corner. She smirked and looked down at Inuyasha. 

"What did you say to him?" Kimi asked. Inuyasha rubbed his head as he sat up.

"I just asked him a question about last night. I know what happened between you two. Hell, the whole castle knows what happened. You two weren't exactly subtle with your actions. Then, as to confirm my suspicions, you show up in a sheet saturated with his scent," Inuyasha said. Kimi nodded and sat down next to him.

"I don't know what came over me last night," she whispered. Inuyasha laughed.

"You were in heat. I guess since you are part inu youkai that it does not exclude you from going into it. That is why you are in your inu youkai form now. No one ever told you about it?"

"No. My father is the inu youkai in the family. He died before I was born. My mother died when I was really young. I don't think my grandfather thought I would go into it," Kimi said.

"You've never been it before?"

"Maybe I was and didn't realize it. I didn't necessarily spend my time around youkai. I was always on the run or hiding someplace. Plus, I have these salts that I use to mask my scent from youkai trying to find me. Maybe that's why I never really noticed," Kimi said. Inuyasha nodded.

* * *

Sesshomaru opened the door to the dungeon. The female youkai was sitting on the damp floor, staring at seemingly nothing. She looked up as Sesshomaru approached her. Jaken followed in behind him. Smirking, Sanna stood. 

"Come to have a little chat?" She asked. Sesshomaru grabbed her around the neck, squeezing ever-so-slightly. He felt her skin break under his claws. Smirking inwardly, he watched her squirm uncomfortably.

"Give this Sesshomaru one extremely good reason why he should not rip your head off of your shoulders," he said in a low tone. Sanna managed to smile at him. This took Sesshomaru completely off guard. He loosened his grip slightly, then tightened it again. Sanna noticed it.

"You need my help to get your precious Kai. I do not know how much longer she will last at the Hunters' castle," Sanna said in a strangled voice. Sesshomaru looked interested in what she had to say.

"Tell me why I need your help? Do you think I cannot retrieve my own ward on my own?" He asked. Sanna managed an asphyxiated laugh.

"I would have thought the answer would be simple.You do not know where the Hunters' castle is, Sesshomaru."

"Do you think that this Sesshomaru's sense of smell cannot find a simple castle?"

"Ha! Fat chance. I've been following you and that hybrid brat around for days and you did not even notice me. At one point in time, there were two of us following you. Yet you still did not notice. If we can cloak ourselves so well, do you think that we would just leave out hideout in a noticeable place? You will never find it on your own. This I can guarantee," Sanna said, choking slightly. Sesshomaru squeezed her neck harder then dropped her to the ground. Sanna fell to her knees and gasped for breath. Sesshomaru stared down at her a moment longer.

"I will return for you in an hour," he said. He turned to leave the room.

"I think you should bring the hybrid along. Remember that all we want is a fair trade. Are you willing to give her up for your fuck buddy?" Sanna said snidely. Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. He squeezed his fist together. Sanna smiled. "Did I touch on a soft spot?" She asked. Sesshomaru walked back to her. Sanna's eyes widened as he grabbed her again. He pointed his index finger. He stabbed her in the throat, destroying her vocal chords in the process. Sanna touched the hole in her throat that was now gushing blood. Sesshomaru smirked with satisfaction.

"Now, because of your insolence, you will never speak. Jaken," Sesshomaru said. A male youkai walked in the room.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" The imp asked.

"See that she gets medical attention for that wound," he said. Jaken nodded as Sesshomaru left. Sanna glared after him, putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

* * *

Masoto looked out over the courtyard of the castle. A low fog had settled over it. Squinting, he could make out two faint figures approaching the castle. Squinting, he saw the shape of Yukiko's body and knew it was her. Next to her, another youkai walked. He had gray hair and piercing blue eyes. 

"So that is Ryomaru?" A voice asked from behind Masoto. Masoto turned around and saw Akio standing there. He was looking at the powerful thunder youkai approaching. He looked very harmless, but his aura was amazing.

"Yes. That is our leader, Ryomaru. I would watch what you say when you are around him. Do not let his meek appearance fool you. It has been the downfall of many arrogant youkai," Masoto warned. Akio just smirked as Yukiko and Ryomaru stopped in front of them. Masoto bowed. "Lord Ryomaru," he said. Ryomaru nodded his acknowledgment and turned his attention to Akio.

"You are the leader, I presume?" Ryomaru asked. His voice was smooth as silk. Some might even consider it sexy. It took Akio completely off guard how deep his voice was. He blinked and crossed his arms.

"In a matter of speaking, yes I am. I am Akio," Akio said. Yukiko raised an eyebrow.

"There is someone above you?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then I want an audience with them," Ryomaru said sternly.

"They don't usually speak to clients," Akio said in a cold tone. Masoto looked at Yukiko. She looked extremely worried at what Ryomaru's reaction would be to Akio's disrespectful reply.

"You misunderstood me. It was not a request. It was a demand," Ryomaru said calmly, his voice not portraying his sheer annoyance with Akio. Akio sighed and turned around.

"Follow me," he said quietly. Ryomaru followed him without hesitation. Yukiko and Masoto looked at each other and then went after their commander.

Akio led them into a seemingly empty room. Ryomaru glanced around and saw nothing. Akio walked to what appeared to be the center of the room. He kneeled on one knee and looked at the floor.

"Ikeike, our guest has arrived," he said in a rather forced tone. He stood back up and walked back to the others. He looked at Ryomaru. "You stay here. Masoto and Yukiko must leave with me," he said quickly. Masoto frowned.

"I am not leaving Lord Ryomaru in here alone. Who knows what kind of sick tricks you will try to pull," he said in an angry tone. Akio turned he gaze to him, looking as blank as ever.

"You **_WILL_** do as I say even if I have to drag you out kicking and screaming. Now move it!" Akio yelled. Masoto took a step forward, but Ryomaru put his hand up. Masoto instantly stopped.

"Masoto, do you have so little faith in my ability to defend myself?" Ryomaru asked in a calm voice. Masoto shook his head immediately.

"No, my lord. That is not what I mean. I am just thinking in your best interest," he said without delay. Ryomaru nodded.

"I assure that I will be able to fend for myself, Masoto. You need not concern yourself with my safety. I am quite capable. Do as he says and wait for me outside."

"Yes, my lord," Masoto and Yukiko said.

When they were clear of the room, Ryomaru peered into the darkness with his sharp, detached azure eyes. The air in the room seemed to shift and leaves swirled in the center of the room. Ryomaru watched this scene with much curiosity. Ikeike's body appeared in the center of the swirl. She looked up at him.

"Hello, Ryomaru. You hardly look the part of a great leader," she said. Ryomaru ignored her comment and took in the sight of Ikeike. She really was a serious piece of work. She practically glided towards him. Ryomaru's first question was what Ikeike expected of him.

"Have you found the brat?" Ryomaru asked. Ikeike smiled.

"Yes. Sanna was tracking them, although she has not reported back. If I know Sesshomaru, he has found her out and is holding her. He may act like he cares nothing for the youkai we captured, but he will come for her nonetheless. His honor will betray him. We should expect him soon. Tell me something, Ryomaru?" Ikeike asked, twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers.

"What is that?"

"Why do you want to overthrow Sesshomaru?" She asked. Ryomaru smiled.

"His idiot father drove us out of the Western Lands centuries ago. Killed some of our best warriors. My fool of a father did not seem to care too much about the war. He said it was time we moved from the Western lands to begin to create our own territory. So now, I want to take back what is rightfully ours," Ryomaru said placidly. Ikeike could tell there was much hate behind those words.

"If your grudge is with Sesshomaru, why do you need this hybrid child?"

"She is the key to unlocking the tomb of my father. She is my half-sister's daughter and I cannot get in. My father made it that way," Ryomaru said. He crossed his arms. "From the way you are looking, would I be right in assuming that you have some sort of quandary with Sesshomaru?" He asked. Ikeike's bright eyes twinkled.

"Yes, in point of fact. We have somewhat of a history together, if you want to call it that. It is a rather complicated and long story. I will not waste your time in telling you the whole of it. Let's just say that we do not get along very well. So, I suppose you want some sort of alliance with the Hunters, do you not?" Ikeike asked.

"If that is what it takes to get the job done. An alliance sounds like a swell idea. You will be rewarded for your assistance," Ryomaru said. Ikeike nodded.

"I don't really need anything that you can give me, Ryomaru. The one thing I want is Sesshomaru's heart in my hand. I want it warm, bloody, and ready to be devoured," Ikeike said. Ryomaru raised an eyebrow at her grotesque request.

"Why do you cover half of your face?" He asked out of the blue. Ikeike laughed.

"Let's just say that I do not want to scar my pretty face. The only people that have ever seen my face have not lived to tell the tale. So, consider yourself lucky if you never see what it looks like," Ikeike said. She winked and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Ryomaru smirked and turned to leave the room.

* * *

Rin was floating on her back in the hot springs. She stared up at the clear blue sky and sighed. She hated it when Sesshomaru presumed to run her life for her. She also hated them being mad with each other. Rin closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She stood up in the water and brought her hair over her shoulders. Suddenly, a branch snapped from behind her. She turned to see who it was. 

"Koga?" Rin asked. Koga stood there, but his back was turned.

"I'm so sorry, Rin. I caught your scent and followed it over here. I swear I wasn't watching you. Please believe me," he said at record speed. Rin laughed and climbed out of the water. She wrapped a silk robe around her and went over to Koga. His eyes were still squeezed shut.

"Koga, it's okay. I'm not mad at you," she said, giggling maniacally. Koga still did not open his eyes. "Koga, you can look at me now." Koga slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Rin. She was still giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Did I get you in trouble last night?" He asked her. Rin's laughter ceased quickly. She frowned and looked back at the water.

"Sesshomaru blew things way out of proportion as usual. He's nothing I can't handle. Besides, I'm a big girl now and I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Rin looked back over at Koga. She grinned evilly. "And if this Rin wants to kiss a wolf youkai named Koga, she will do so without the slightest hesitation," she whispered. Koga just looked at her with a clueless expression. Rin smirked and kissed him on the lips. The kiss went on for a good five minutes before a voice interrupted the bittersweet moment.

"Let her breathe, Koga," Inuyasha's voice said. Koga broke the kiss immediately and stepped away from Rin. Rin opened her eyes, looking at little hurt from the abrupt end to the kiss. Koga stalked over to the smug-looking Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here, mutt?" Koga growled. Inuyasha just laughed.

"Relax, Koga. I'm not the one **_YOU_** two should be worrying about. Anyway, Sesshomaru is about to go and rescue Kai. I just thought I'd let Rin know," Inuyasha said. Rin glared at Koga, then at Inuyasha.

"Is he going alone?"

"No. I think that Kimi is going with him," Inuyasha replied. Rin looked at him. Inuyasha stared blankly back at him. He stuck his nose up in the air. "No, Rin," he said simply. Rin walked up to him. She opened her eyes as wide as they could go. Tears began to well up in them. Inuyasha looked down at her. "It's not going to work," he said.

"Puh-lease, Inuyasha," she whined, her eyes sparkling. Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and hung his head. Koga watched this with interest.

"Fine. I can guarantee that he'll refuse my help," Inuyasha said. Rin smiled. The tears seemed to vanish.

"That is not for him to decide. Let's go." Rin started walking towards the castle. She turned when she noticed that Inuyasha and Koga were eyeing each other circumspectly. "Will you two come on!" She yelled. That jerked the two out of their staring match and they followed after Rin.

* * *

At the gates of the castle, Sesshomaru had chained the prisoner Sanna to the back of Ah-Un. Kimi stood next to him. She'd reverted back to her hybrid form. Sanna looked down at Kimi with disgust in her eyes. Her neck was wrapped in tight bandages. As the wind blew past them, Sesshomaru took in the scent of Inuyasha, Rin, Koga, and arousal. He turned just as Rin, Inuyasha, and Koga walked up to them. 

"What is this? You are not coming, Rin," he said sternly. Rin nodded.

"I have no intention of coming with you. However, Inuyasha is accompanying you," Rin said simply. Sesshomaru glared at his brother and then looked back down at Rin. He noticed her attire.

"Why are you in nothing but your robe?"

"I am coming from a bath, Sesshomaru. Now, he is coming with you whether you like it or not. It is not up for discussion."

"Nonsense. He is not coming with this Sesshomaru. Who will stay here and protect you from harm while I am away?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin sighed.

"It is nice to see the great conviction you have of my defense skills, Sesshomaru. I can handle myself very well and I have proven it before. Besides, Koga will be here with Kagome and I. Won't you, Koga?" Rin looked over at Koga. He nodded numbly as Sesshomaru's intense stare rested upon him. He could smell him all over Rin and he did not like it.

"Sesshomaru, in case you haven't noticed, Rin is a big girl now. She can do what she wants. Now, Inuyasha might come in handy on this little venture. Sanna already said that it would take four days to reach the Hunters' castle. Who knows what we might come up against when we get there. Sanna, how many of you are there?" Kimi asked. Sanna held up six fingers. Kimi looked at Sesshomaru. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fine. Inuyasha come with us." Sesshomaru stepped up to Koga. "If anything happens to Rin, my home, or Inuyasha's woman, I will rip you limb from limb. Are we clear?" He said in a deadly tone.

"Yeah; crystal," Koga grumbled. Sesshomaru nodded and turned back towards the others.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru started walking. Ah-Un and Inuyasha followed immediately. Kimi looked at Rin and smirked.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't," she said. Rin laughed.

"That would leave a lot, wouldn't it?" Rin said. Kimi nodded and smiled.

"Kimi!" Sesshomaru said loudly. Kimi rolled her eyes and ran off, waving at Rin. Rin waved back. She turned to Koga.

"Let's go back. I'm sure Kagome will want to know where Inuyasha is going on such short notice. I think it will be painfully obvious he is not here when she sets up for dinner with Suki tonight." Rin started walking back to the castle. Koga watched the others disappear down the steps, and then turned to follow Rin.


	10. Chapter 9: A Haunting Past

**Concrete Rose**

**Chapter 9: A Haunting Past**

* * *

Three days later, the traveling party came to a clear space. Inuyasha looked around, his hand unconsciously going to the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru glanced around the place. There seemed to be nothing in the clearing at all. Kimi squinted. She felt the presence of someone very familiar. 

"Have you led us to a dead end, girl?" Sesshomaru said, not bothering to glance up at Sanna. Sanna stood up on Ah-Un. She jumped off of the two-headed dragon. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru held up a hand. Inuyasha lowered his weapon, but did not sheath it.

Sanna walked forward, her eyes scanning the scene before her. She raised her hands and placed them on a barrier. A hole in the barrier opened. Sanna turned back towards the others. She looked extremely pissed. The bandage around her neck needed to be changed. Sesshomaru began walking forward.

As they entered the barrier, Kimi's senses went crazy. She could smell an evil being from her past and knew that this was not going to be good in any way. They came to the gates of the castle. Sanna faced them and put a finger to her lips. They all nodded. Sesshomaru turned towards Kimi.

"Leave Ah-Un here," he said. Kimi released the reins and patted one of its heads. She followed silently after the others. They entered a deserted courtyard. Kimi was about to say something when Inuyasha covered her mouth. She craned her neck around to see where he was looking.

Out past the stone walkway in the courtyard, something shifted on the ground. Kimi could see a shadow, but she did not see anything causing the shadow. Once they were inside the main building, Kimi spoke.

"Why the hell were we supposed to be quiet?" She asked. Sanna looked at Inuyasha.

"There were youkai out there that respond to sound. Particularly those made by vocal chords. If you were to speak, they were going to pounce on you. That is a rather clever way to guard a castle entrance. So, where is Kai?" Inuyasha asked, looking around the place. The miasma around the place was unnerving to him.

Sesshomaru could not smell anyone except his ward and Inuyasha. He did not like not knowing what was surrounding him. Sanna looked at him and beckoned him with her hands. They followed her into another courtyard.

Jiro and Ken looked up as they saw Sanna approaching with three outsiders. Jiro squinted and saw her bandaged neck. Drawing his sword, he stood up and started stalking towards the others. Sanna put up her hand to stop him.

"No," she whispered painfully. Jiro raised an eyebrow as Ken walked up beside him. Sanna shook her head. "Hybrid child," she said. Jiro looked over at Kimi. She whispered something to Ken. Ken nodded and grabbed Sanna's hands. He broke the chains and was walked off with her. Jiro looked at the others.

"You must be who the thunder youkai want. Follow me," he said. He turned on his heel and walked off. Sesshomaru followed without hesitation. Inuyasha looked at Kimi. She seemed to be in another world. She was looking around her with wide eyes.

'_I don't like this at all_,' she thought. She walked after Inuyasha.

Jiro led them into another building. Akio, Masoto, and Yukiko were waiting for them. Yukiko glared at Kimi when she saw her. Kimi narrowed her eyes at Yukiko. The female youkai looked hazily familiar. She could not think of where she had seen her before.

"Sesshomaru, I see you have followed directions quite well," Akio said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"I did not follow your orders. I came to retrieve Kai and leave," he said stoically. Akio smirked. He looked over to his left. A door opened and Suzuka walked through. She was pulling something with her. As she turned around, Kai fell to the floor, clearly weakened. She looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Quite the contrary, Sesshomaru. You did follow orders. You just proved that you did. You came to retrieve what you see as yours. In doing so, you followed an order that was given to you by Sanna before you sliced her throat open," Akio said.

"You appear to be under the impression that I am going to give the hybrid up to you," Sesshomaru said calmly. Akio raised an eyebrow as Kimi scoffed.

"I have a name, Sesshomaru," she said. Sesshomaru paid her no mind. Inuyasha just stood there, watching the exchange. He noticed how Yukiko was flexing her fingers and glaring malevolently at Kimi. Kimi seemed to be unaware of Yukiko's deadly fixation on her.

"Give us the hybrid child and you can go," Masoto said. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"That is not an option," he said. Masoto growled something, but a sudden gust of wind accompanied by green leaves silenced him. Everyone turned their heads to see two figures approaching them. Kimi and Inuyasha's eyes widened and their mouths hung open.

'_Ikeike_,' Inuyasha thought. Sure enough, Ikeike and Ryomaru were walking in. Ikeike looked at the two half-brothers, smirking. Sesshomaru just stared at her, his face showing no surprise whatsoever.

"Now, now, boys. There is no reason to get angry here. We're all adults. Surely we can work out some sort of arrangement where no blood has to be spilled," the female youkai said from behind her veil.

"Ikeike," Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru. It has been quite a long time. I see that your baby brother has grown," she said, looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's ears twitched has he heard the minuscule screech of teeth gritting together. "Do you even remember me, Inuyasha?" Ikeike asked. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.

"Of course. How could I ever forget that ugly mug of yours?" He said spitefully. Ikeike just laughed off his insult and turned her attention back to Sesshomaru.

"What is your business with this Sesshomaru, Ikeike?" Sesshomaru asked. Ikeike crossed her arms.

"These thunder youkai here are my clients. I am merely here to keep the peace. Normally, by now, I would have already pulled your heart from your chest and began feasting on it. But, since I am not the one who is currently calling the shots, I will merely just sit back and enjoy the show."

"Typical. Never one to soil your hands, are you, Ikeike?" Sesshomaru asked. Ikeike shrugged.

"You know me so well, Sesshomaru. I wouldn't want you to suffer a blow to your machismo by immediately killing you. A lot has changed since our last meeting," she said. Sesshomaru blinked.

"You know, I have never realized it, but your name is very fitting for you, Ikeike," Sesshomaru said. Ikeike glared at him. Before she could retaliate to his insult, Ryomaru stepped forward, examining Kimi.

"Mei," he said. Kimi stepped from around Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to come into full view of Ryomaru.

"Ojisan," she whispered. Inuyasha blinked and looked at Kimi.

"You know him?" He asked. Kimi nodded sternly. Her eyes never left Ryomaru's.

"Of course I know him. He is my ojisan, Ryomaru. He is my mother's half-brother," Kimi said. Inuyasha looked back up at Ryomaru. He was still staring at Kimi. Sesshomaru looked at Ryomaru also. He was just as "pretty" as himself.

"It has been a long time since I have seen you, Kimi. I see you have grown since out last meeting," Ryomaru said. Kimi moved to the side of Sesshomaru a little closer. Ryomaru smirked. "You cling to him as if he can save you. You are coming with us," he said. Kimi raised a confused eyebrow.

"What? I'm not going anywhere with you," Kimi said.

"Quite the contrary, mei. You are coming with me today," Ryomaru said. Both Kimi and Inuyasha looked utterly appalled at his words. Ikeike noticed the dumbfounded looks on their faces. Kimi stepped to the side so she could get a look at Sesshomaru.

"What the hell is he talking about, Sesshomaru? I'm not going anywhere with that fucker," Kimi said, crossing her arms. Sesshomaru appeared to ignore her. Ikeike shook her head and began walking forward.

"Isn't this interesting. Sesshomaru, you brought this poor girl down here without telling her what you planned to do with her? That's low, even for you," Ikeike said, stopping a few feet from him. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru.

"You lied to her?" He asked. Sesshomaru turned his head slowly to look at his younger brother. Inuyasha had his arms folded in his sleeves.

"This Sesshomaru did not lie to her. She insisted on coming. I did not lead her on in any way," Sesshomaru said. Kimi had her head low. She looked back up at him with indignation.

"You could have told me that all they wanted to do was trade me. You could've protected me," Kimi said quietly. She sounded hurt. Sesshomaru let out a deep breath.

"You seem to think that I have every intention of handing you over to them. If you are so inclined to go without a fight, please do so. It will save me the trouble. I had no intention of letting you go," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha happened to be swallowing when Sesshomaru finished his little speech. He began choking on his own saliva.

"What?" Kimi, Inuyasha, and Kai croaked. Everyone took a minute to realize that Kai was now forcing herself to sit up. She was looking at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. Kimi's expression seemed to soften up a little bit. Ryomaru squeezed his fist together.

"I see there is no other way around this," he whispered. In the blink of an eye, Kimi was being held by the neck. Ryomaru held her on the tips of her toes. Sesshomaru drew Tokujin quickly. He pointed it at Ryomaru's neck. The sound of various weapons being pulled out filled the air. Everyone was pointing their weapons at Inuyasha, Kai, or Sesshomaru. Ikeike just stood with her arms crossed.

"Release her," Sesshomaru said in a rather scary voice. Kimi struggled in Ryomaru's grip. She dug her nails into his wrist. Ryomaru smirked.

"Are you really going to impale me with that sword of yours, Sesshomaru? By the time you do that, I could've snapped her neck in six different ways," Ryomaru said calmly. He squeezed Kimi a little tighter between his fingers. Kimi felt herself losing consciousness.

"Release her," Sesshomaru repeated, his temper lighting. Ryomaru merely smirked. No one noticed the silence from Kimi. Sesshomaru felt an aura surrounding them. He looked at Kimi out of the corner of his eye. Her hair shielded her eyes. She still held on tightly to Ryomaru's arm. Ryomaru finally took notice of his niece's silence. She had stopped struggling but her grip on his wrist was still firm signaling that she had not yet completely lost consciousness.

"Let me go," Kimi whispered in a strangled voice. Ryomaru finally acknowledged her. He smiled.

" You surprise me, mei. You have lasted longer in this hold than I would've expected you to." He said. He was too preoccupied with Kimi's face to see that her hair was starting to change color. Sesshomaru suddenly remembered something that Michiko had said about Kimi's sudden changes.

'_...self-preservation comes first_,' he thought. Kimi's hair was becoming more and more red which meant that the inu youkai in her was coming out. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her hair. He looked over at Sesshomaru. He had also noticed the slow change. Kimi looked up into her uncle's eyes. His eyes widened at the golden orbs in front of him.

"I said let me go." Kimi's nails punctured Ryomaru's skin violently. She twisted his wrist until she heard a satisfying crack. Ryomaru winced and immediately dropped her, grasping his bloody hand. He took a step back and glared at Kimi.

Kimi sat on the floor, looking at her bloody hands. Ikeike was smirking behind her veil. She was enjoying every moment of this. Ryomaru looked at his wrist and stood up straight. He wiggled his fingers, cracking them.

"Stupid wench. You of all people should know that thunder youkai heal much faster than most youkai. Your silly trick was clever for the moment." Ryomaru reached fora small stick under his belt. Sesshomaru stepped in front of Kimi.

"You should remember what the deal was, Sesshomaru. You have a choice to make. Either you give us Kimi, or we kill Kai," Ikeike said. Sesshomaru glanced at her. Akio jerked Kai to her feet. He pulled an ice dagger from a holster on his leg and held it to Kai's neck.

"What's it going to be, Lord Sesshomaru?" Ryomaru asked. Kimi turned and looked at Kai. Akio was starting to puncture Kai's neck. A small amount of blood trickled down her neck. Kai swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

"I'll go with them," Kimi said. Everyone lost their countenance for a moment. No one had expected Kimi to willingly give herself over to them. Sesshomaru looked at her. Kimi nodded. "It is best," she said calmly.

"Iie. You are my ward and I am in charge of you. Rin will never forgive me if anything happens to you," Sesshomaru said. Kimi touched his arm and amber met amber.

"I will be **_FINE,_**" she said, her eyes hinting at something. Sesshomaru stared at her a little longer and he released her. Kimi nodded and looked at her uncle.

"Let Kai go and I will come to you," she said. Ikeike looked at Ryomaru. Ryomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Fine," he said. Ikeike looked over at Akio. Akio nodded and released Kai. She fell forward, gasping for air and rubbing her neck. She looked up as Kimi started walking slowly over to her uncle. Ryomaru smirked as she came nearer. When she was close enough, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. Ikeike looked at Sesshomaru and company.

"Well, Sesshomaru. It's been fun," she said. When Sesshomaru blinked again, he was standing outside with Inuyasha and Kai. Ah-Un walked over to its master. Sesshomaru placed a hand on one of its heads. Kai rose to her feet, rubbing her swelling neck. She stalked over to Sesshomaru and pushed him. Sesshomaru glared at his long-time friend.

"What the hell did you give her up for?" Kai asked, feeling the poison in her losing its effect. Sesshomaru looked away from her.

"She wanted to go. I guess she has some sort of plan." He looked at his surroundings. The Hunters' castle was gone. There was nothing but trees for miles. "We should head back." He started walking. Kai hopped on Ah-Un and gently kicked its sides. Inuyasha sighed and sheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"Rin is not going to be happy with you, Sesshomaru," he said. Sesshomaru sighed deeply, ignoring his brother's stating of the obvious. Yes, Rin was practically going to murder him when she saw him. That was chance he was going to have to take.

* * *

Kimi fell down as he uncle released her. She turned her head and looked at him. Ryomaru was staring at her with his icy blue eyes. 

"I'm surprised to see that you have been doing so well on your own, mei. I would expect nothing less from the daughter of Nariko," Ryomaru said. Kimi scooted back away from him, rubbing her arm.

"I barely remember you. I don't even know what you want with me," Kimi snarled. Ryomaru kneeled down and grabbed her by the hair. Kimi grabbed his hands and tried to wrench them free of her hair. Ikeike stood against the wall, watching this scene unfold.

"You honestly don't remember me, mei?"

"I remember who you are. I know that you are my mother's half-brother," Kimi said. Ryomaru nodded.

"That is true. Do you remember what happened to your mother?"

"She was killed in battle," Kimi said. Ryomaru shook his head.

"You were there when it happened, mei. It looks like you have blocked that particular memory out. I'll let you think about it." Ryomaru dropped Kimi. Kimi rubbed the top of her head, mumbling a few choice words. Ikeike smirked behind her veil as Ryomaru approached her.

"You certainly have a way with your family," she said. Ryomaru glared at her. Ikeike just put her hands up. "So, great Ryomaru, when do we go on this little venture to Daddy's tomb?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, we leave," he said simply. Ikeike nodded as Ryomaru left the room. She looked over at Kimi. Kimi sat on the floor, shooting daggers at Ikeike. Ikeike winked at the young hybrid.

"Sweet dreams, princess." Ikeike disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Kimi sighed.

'_What have I gotten myself into now_,' she thought. She lay on the floor and closed her eyes.

* * *

Rin fixed the sheets on Sesshomaru's futon. Given the state in which they were left in, Rin and Suki had set out to find some new ones. Suki finished making the futon up and Rin walked over to the balcony. Sesshomaru and Kimi had been gone four days now. It was starting to unnerve her. She walked out of the room to find Kagome. 

Kagome sat in the garden, thinking about her son. She wondered what fine trouble he was causing Miroku and Sango. The child had energy for days. She giggled when she thought of Miroku and Sango trying to tame the wild child. Kagome flinched when she heard footsteps. She turned to see Rin.

Rin smiled at Kagome as she sat next to her.

"My, my. You are very jumpy, Kagome," Rin said. Kagome just smiled.

"Well, I'm not used to being in the Western Lands. This estate is so big. I don't understand how Sesshomaru can sleep here at night with all this land to worry about," she said. Rin laughed.

"Sesshomaru has heightened senses like Inuyasha. He can smell an enemy a mile away," Rin said. Kagome nodded and looked back off towards the gates.

"I wish they would hurry back. I hate playing the waiting game. It always leaves me wondering if he is all right or injured. I hate it when he leaves me behind," she said, crossing her arms.

"Well, from what I hear, the Hunters are a force to be reckoned with. They have been compared with those mercenaries...what were they called..." Rin looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You mean the Shichinin-tai?" Kagome asked. Rin snapped her fingers.

"That's them. I remember being captured by two of them. One of them talked like a girl and the other was pretty weird. He had like two different sides to him. It was strange," Rin said, looking up into the sky. Kagome laughed.

"Well, the one who resembled a woman was Jakotsu. The other one you speak of was Suikotsu. The Shichinin-tai were some pretty interesting, if not evil, characters. Anyway, you say the Hunters are compared with them?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. There are six of them, I think. Sesshomaru told me that there might be one that leads them all. No one is certain for sure. I'm sure when he gets back he'll be able to verify that. I just hope they are all okay," Rin said. Kagome nodded.

"So do I," she whispered.

* * *

_**Enter Dream Sequence**_

_Kimi opened her eyes. She was in her room in her grandfather's castle. The young hybrid rose up out of the futon and walked to the door of her room. She heard a commotion downstairs. She heard her mother's voice along with another voice she recognized as her uncle's. Smiling, Kimi ran down the stairs._

_Nariko faced her brother, holding her sword. Blood trickled down the fingers of her left arm. Ryomaru stood, smiling down at his younger half-sister. Nariko winced as she tried to move her fingers._

_"Give it up, sister. You cannot win this battle and you know it. Oyaji is not here to save you. You will die just like that ignorant mate of yours," Ryomaru said. Nariko frowned at the disrespectful name Ryomaru had used for their father._

_"One of these days, you will get what is coming to you, Ryomaru. Chichi-ue was right about you. You never were worthy of inheriting the lands. To think I backed you up on this and you try to kill me. Some thanks this is," Nariko said. Ryomaru frowned. In an instant, he was holding his younger half-sister by the neck. Nariko grabbed his hands._

_"You insolent little..."_

_"Haha-ue? Ojisan?" A small voice said. Nariko looked into her brother's eyes. Ryomaru growled something illegible and released her. They turned around and looked down at Kimi. Nariko hid her bloody arm and sword while Ryomaru hid his sword._

_"Hi, mei. How are you doing?" Ryomaru asked in a false voice. Kimi stared at her mother and uncle. Something was definitely not right. She may be young, but the child was not blind._

_"I'm fine, ojisan. What is wrong? Why are you yelling?" She asked. Nariko and Ryomaru looked at each other. Nariko walked forward and kneeled in front of her daughter, still hiding her bleeding arm._

_"Kimi-chan, I'm going to need you to go to your room and not come out until I say it is safe. Ojisan and I are talking," Nariko said. Kimi looked from her mother to her uncle. She nodded._

_"Hai, Haha-ue." Kimi turned around to walk away. Nariko stood up, wincing at the pain in her arm. Kimi turned around to look at them one last time. She then kept walking. Nariko turned around to face her brother. Kimi stopped walking and hid around the corner, disobeying her mother. She peered around the corner._

_Nariko faced Ryomaru once more. Ryomaru smiled at her._

_"It has been nice knowing you, oneechan."_

_"Same here, oniisan." Nariko flexed her fingers. Ryomaru smiled and charged at his sister. Nariko did the same. Kimi's eyes widened as they both stopped in the middle of the floor. It looked as though both of them were impaling each other._

_Nariko and Ryomaru stared straight ahead. Nariko let go of her sword and it clanged loudly on the ground. Ryomaru closed his eyes and removed his sword from his sister's stomach. Nariko fell to the ground, spitting up blood. Kimi felt a tear roll down her face. Nariko lay on the floor, her eyes wide. Kimi came out of her hiding place as Ryomaru sheathed his sword on his back as Kimi kneeled down by her mother._

_"Haha-ue? Haha-ue, wake up," she said. Ryomaru watched the child shake her mother. He closed his eyes and kneeled down to her level._

_"It was not my intention to do this in front of you. Didn't Nariko tell you to stay in your room?" Ryomaru asked. Kimi squeezed her fists together, triggering a change in her. With unnatural speed for a child her age, she scratched her uncle's face, poison dripping from her fingers. Ryomaru fell backwards. He reached for the child and popped her on the back of her neck. Kimi's eyes closed and she fell on top of her mother._

_'She will be a nuisance to me later on in life, I'll bet,' Ryomaru thought dismally. He stood up and walked out of the castle, leaving his dead half-sister and unconscious niece._

_**End Dream Sequence**_

* * *

Kimi sat up, breathing hard. She looked around hr and found herself in a rather nice room. Someone had moved her during the night. 

"Did you have a bad dream, mei?" That sinister voice asked. Kimi looked to her right and saw Ryomaru sitting in a chair. She squeezed the sheets on the futon in her hands.

"You killed Haha-ue right in front of me," she whispered. Ryomaru crossed his arms.

"You weren't supposed to see it. I had no real desire to kill Nariko before your eyes. Your disobedience left that image in your mind."

"Why did you kill her? She was your sister," Kimi said.

"No, she was my half-sister. The only ties I had with your mother was our father and I killed him, too. They were both insolent fools and now they're both dead. They were too afraid to do what I wanted to do. How dare they both think that a hybrid should inherit what is rightfully mine." Ryomaru stood up. Kimi looked confused.

"I was never told about any inheritance," she said. Ryomaru smirked.

"That is because you weren't supposed to inherit it until the right time. But now, I'm going to take what is rightfully mine by force." Ryomaru left the room, leaving Kimi to figure out what that meant by herself.

* * *

_**Japanese words**_

_Mei: niece_

_Ojisan: uncle_

_Oneechan: sister_

_Oniisan: brother_

_Hai: yes_

_Iie: no_

_Oyaji: a way to refer to one's father; disrespectful to some_

_Haha-ue: respectful way to refer to one's mother_

_Chichi-ue: respectful way to refer to one's father_

* * *

**_AN: (bows down repeatedly) I am sooooo sorry for the unbearably long wait for this chapter. Between school and the demand for more chapters of my Harry Potter story, this one got kind of sidetracked. Sorry, my loyal readers. I promise more frequent updates from now on, KAY? Love you all and see ya next chappy!_**


	11. Chapter 10: The Golden Eye

**Concrete Rose**

**Chapter 10: The Golden Eye**

* * *

Rin looked up from her meditation and saw three figures approaching them from the gates of the estate. She stood up and started walking towards the three figures. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came into focus. She also saw Kai sitting on Ah-Un. She looked pretty worn and beaten. Rin paused when she noticed that one person was missing. She stopped walking and stood there. Her eyes narrowed.

* * *

Inuyasha whistled as he saw Rin's face. He looked over at his brother. Sesshomaru's expression was impassive, but Inuyasha could tell he was mentally preparing himself for Rin's temper. 

"She is pissed with you," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Thank you pointing out the unbelievably obvious, little brother. Maybe you should go and find your mate before I rip your lungs out of your chest." Sesshomaru said without looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha childishly mimicked his brother behind his back and walked past Rin, pulling Ah-Un and Kai along. He mumbled a greeting to Rin and walked past her. Sesshomaru stopped directly in front of her.

"Where's Kimi?" Rin stared up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared back down at her. Rin crossed her arms. Sesshomaru always immediately answered her. Why was he hesitating now? Surely he was not afraid of Rin's reaction.

"I had to part with her," he replied. Rin closed her eyes, as if trying to control her anger. She opened them again.

"You let them take her?"

"Iie. She agreed to go. She told me to let her go," Sesshomaru said. Rin tapped her finger against her arm.

"And you let her?"

"She said that I could get her later."

"For your sake, I hope you can." Rin turned on her heel. As she did this, her hair swung in Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru frowned as he caught a whiff of another youkai in her hair. Before Rin could start walking, he grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Watch your mouth when you speak to this Sesshomaru. Why do you smell of another youkai?" Sesshomaru stared into her eyes. Rin gasped. She had forgotten to wash her hair the day before. It probably reeked of Koga.

"I hang around with youkai everyday, Sesshomaru. All your servants are youkai," Rin said lackadaisically. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He squeezed her arm. Rin winced. He was starting to hurt her.

"That stench is the smell of that wolf youkai. I thought I said I didn't want him around here."

"Last time I checked, I live here as well. I don't expect you to talk to me all the time. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a big girl and I can do whatever the hell I want," Rin said. "Now, if you don't mind, could you release me? It's starting to hurt." Sesshomaru considered her for a moment before he released her. Rin stared at him a moment longer before she walked away.

* * *

Kimi opened her eyes. Someone was standing over her. She sat up and looked up at them. It was Suzuka. She was standing there, looking down disdainfully at Kimi. Kimi rubbed her eyes and squinted up at Suzuka. 

"Can I help you with something?" Kimi crossed her arms. Suzuka frowned and turned her back on Kimi.

"Ryomaru said to wake you. We leave in five minutes. I advise you not to keep him waiting," she said. She promptly left the room, leaving Kimi in her wake. Kimi mumbled something under her breath and got up to dress. This was going to be a long day. Just as she was finishing, Ryomaru walked in with Yukiko and Masoto. Masoto was carrying chains of some sort. Kimi raised an eyebrow at them.

"What are those for?"

"These are to keep you in check. Masoto, put them on her," Ryomaru said. Masoto nodded and stalked towards Kimi. Kimi just stared at him.

"I'm not putting those on," she said. Ryomaru nodded.

"Have it your way, mei," he said as he smiled. Kimi knew he was about to do something painful. Ryomaru snapped and Kimi fell to the ground. An electrical shock had just traveled through her body. Ryomaru nodded at Masoto. Masoto put the chains on Kimi's outstretched hands. He pulled her to her feet.

"That hurt," Kimi said as she glared maliciously at her uncle. Ryomaru nodded.

"I suspect it did."

"You expect these flimsy chains to hold me?" Kimi examined the chains. They seemed ordinary enough. She moved her hands around in them. She grabbed them and tried to break them apart. Ryomaru just stared at her as she did this. Kimi looked up at him and saw a glimmer in his right eye. Kimi screamed as another shock traveled through her. She looked back down at the chains. "What the fuck is this?"

"Those are my very special chains. Technically, I hold your very life in my hands. I would advise you not to disobey me at any time and to always heed my words. I shall dislike it if I have to kill you before I reach my destination. Yukiko, bring her outside," Ryomaru said. He turned and left the room. Yukiko grabbed Kimi's arm roughly. Kimi tried tow wriggle out of her grasp. Yukiko smirked and squeezed, her nails puncturing Kimi's skin. Kimi winced slightly and laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing for?" Yukiko asked as she dragged Kimi down the hall. Kimi stopped snickering and closed her eyes.

"When I get free, you will be the first one I kill," she said. It was Yukiko's turn to laugh.

"That's if and only if you get free," Yukiko purposely ran Kimi into the wall before she pushed her out of the door. In her mind, Kimi was thinking of all the ways to torture her.

* * *

Sesshomaru stalked outside in search of his younger brother. He found Inuyasha lounging in a tree at the border of his estate. Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha knew he was there. He wondered why his brother had not acknowledged him. 

"I resent you lazing about my estate, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha sighed and ignored his brother. "I wish to talk to you, Inuyasha. Come down here."

"Not until you ask nicely," Inuyasha said in a mocking tone. Sesshomaru squeezed his fists together. He lowered his head and took a deep breath. He slowly raised his head to look back up at his idiot brother. Inuyasha had his arms crossed behind his head.

"Inuyasha, come down from there," Sesshomaru said with a warning in his voice.

"I don't feel like it. Come back later." Inuyasha turned his back on Sesshomaru.

"Don't make me have to come up there after you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha just "hmphed" and ignored his elder brother. Sesshomaru was almost drawing blood from his fists. He thought of something that would surely get Inuyasha riled up. "I should've known that you're still nothing but a worthless hanyou. You're not good for anything, are you?"

"Ha! Bet you won't come up here and say that!" Inuyasha threw over his shoulder. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Why was Inuyasha being so stubborn? Sesshomaru sighed.

Inuyasha opened his eyes wide. He jumped out of the way just in time to miss Sesshomaru's poison whip coming at him. It hit the branch, snapping it. Inuyasha landed on the ground, looking very peeved with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru lowered his hand and looked back at Inuyasha. Amber met amber in a silent fight.

"Damnit, Sesshomaru! Are you trying to fucking kill me?" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru shrugged indifferently.

"Maybe. Stop acting childish and listen to me. Do you remember the scent of those thunder youkai?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha crossed his arms inside his sleeves and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. What about it? Those thunder youkai are probably traveling with the Hunters. That means that their scent would be masked. We won't be able to track them," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I realize that, little brother."

"Then why do we need to know their scent if we can't use it as a tool in finding them?"

"That does not matter. I can track Ikeike anywhere at anytime. Her stink is always detectable by me. When we find her, we should be able to smell the thunder youkai," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha stared at him for a moment.

"And you are sure we will get there in time?" He asked. Sesshomaru restrained himself.

"That's if you can keep up with me. We leave in the morning." Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked away. Inuyasha frowned and looked back up at the tree, searching for another branch to lounge on. He founded and jumped up to it.

* * *

When Sesshomaru reached the castle, he saw Rin standing there. She had her arms crossed and she looked rather angry with him. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and continued walking towards her. He knew exactly what she was going to ask before she even opened her mouth. 

"You're not coming," was all he said. Rin's mouth hung open. Sesshomaru glided past her inside. Rin followed closely behind him.

"I am coming whether you like it or not, Sesshomaru! Kimi's my friend as well," Rin argued. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"My word is final, Rin," he said calmly. Rin's frown deepened. She took a giant step and stopped in front of Sesshomaru, she wheeled around, her ponytail threatening to become undone. She stared him directly in his golden eyes.

"I am coming. That's **_my_** final word," she said. Sesshomaru stopped and considered her for a moment. Rin was definitely a strong-willed person; especially when she wanted something. He knew very well that he was not going to win this argument, but he kept it going anyway.

"I can't save her and watch you at the same time, Rin," he said. Rin shook her head in disbelief.

"You honestly believe that I need you to protect me all the time? Don't flatter yourself, Sesshomaru. Kagome and I..."

"Inuyasha's wench is not coming either," Sesshomaru said quickly. Rin crossed her arms and looked slightly past him. Sesshomaru inhaled and caught the scent of Kagome behind him.

"Wench? I have a name, Sesshomaru. I expect you to use it. I am coming with you two and that's final," Kagome waltzed past him with her nose in the air. He eyed her. In an odd way, Kagome was exactly like Rin; they both had ways of making men shut up and listen. Sesshomaru sighed and looked at Rin.

"You want to come? Fine. You'll have to look after yourself, though. I can't watch you all the time." Sesshomaru started to walk past her.

"You won't need to; Koga's coming with me," Rin said quietly. Sesshomaru stopped walking completely and totally. He whirled on Rin just as she turned around. Rin was staring at him with a devious look in her eyes.

"Who?" That was all Sesshomaru could manage at that point in time. Rin smiled. She started walking towards him. She stopped when she was standing shoulder-to-shoulder with him.

"I said Koga is coming with us. I don't want to be all alone. While you're off rescuing Kimi, he can protect Kagome and me. Good night," Rin said. She continued walking, signaling that Sesshomaru could say nothing else on the matter. He cursed under his breath and started to walk to his quarters.

'_I'm becoming too soft_,' he thought bleakly.

* * *

The next morning, Sesshomaru stood waiting at the edge of his estate. His arms were folded in his sleeves and he was holding his head down. His eyes were closed. Inuyasha stood next to his brother, looking a bit worried. Sesshomaru's right eye was twitching violently and he was growling softly. Inuyasha looked back towards the castle. Rin and Kagome were taking their dear, sweet time walking over to them. Koga and Kai were with them. When they arrived, Sesshomaru raised his head to speak, but Inuyasha beat him to it. 

"We said sunrise. That means when the sun rises," he said sarcastically. Kagome frowned at him.

"I had to tell Suki how to care for Taro," she said.

"Time just so happens to be a factor in this matter," Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth. Kai rolled her eyes and walked up to him.

"Shut up and turn around, Sesshomaru," she said. Sesshomaru stared down at her, not moving a centimeter. Kai sighed. "I'm still a little weak in my muscles. By the time we catch up to those youkai, I will be at full strength. In the meantime, I will need you to carry me," she said. Sesshomaru said nothing and turned around. Kai secured her sword under her belt and climbed on his back.

"This is so degrading," Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai just smirked. Rin climbed on Koga and Kagome got on Inuyasha. Before the other two were comfortable, Sesshomaru had taken off. Inuyasha cursed his brother and ran after him with Koga following.

'_Tenseiga, guide me to her_,' Sesshomaru thought. In response to his request, the sword pulsed and began glowing. Kai felt the pulse and looked down. Tenseiga was truly an amazing sword.

* * *

One day later, Ryomaru stopped in front of a cliff. There seemed to be nothing there. Ikeike and Akio looked at each other. Yukiko pulled Kimi forward. Kimi looked up at the cliff. It seemed solid enough. Ryomaru smirked as he touched the stone. 

"This is it," he whispered. He turned around and glared at Kimi. If looks could kill, Ryomaru would be a pile of ashes. He sauntered over to her. Yukiko pulled her so that she was standing up straight. Ryomaru grabbed her arm and dragged her forward. He took out a small dagger.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kimi watched her uncle raised the dagger. He held out Kimi's wrist and slashed across it. Kimi winced and blood began to instantly pour through it.

Ikeike watched with hungry eyes as Kimi's blood dripped on the stone wall. A light started to shine. Ryomaru released Kimi. Kimi stumbled backwards, holding her wrist. She knew it would heal itself in about thirty seconds, but it still hurt. She looked back up at where there used to be a stone wall. In its place was a cave. Ryomaru started to walk in. Yukiko grabbed Kimi's chains and pulled her along.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped when he came to a cliff. There was a cave there. Inuyasha and Koga caught up with him. Both were desperately trying not to show that they were exhausted. Sesshomaru let Kai down and turned to face them. 

"They went in there," he said. Inuyasha put Kagome down and looked at the cave. It seemed to go on forever.

"I say we wait for some sort of sign," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded. He crossed his arms.

"Won't Ikeike catch outr scent, Sesshomaru?" Kai asked. Sesshomaru nodded again.

"I am sure of it. She will not act upon it, though. She'll want me to know that she is coming. The element of surprise has never been one of her strong points," he said. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to know a lot about that Ikeike woman. What was she to you?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru did not answer her. Rin turned towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha shook his head. Rin understood that to mean "Long story and a touchy subject." She dropped it...for now.

* * *

Ikeike stopped walking as a familiar scent caught her sensitive nose. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were waiting for them outside of the cave. If she knew Sesshomaru, he would follow her into the shrine after he was sure they had retrieved what they came after. She smiled to herself and kept walking.

* * *

Ryomaru stopped at another dead end. Kimi ran into his back. She stepped back and looked at the wall. A statue of a woman was there. Its two hands were horizontal, each parallel to the other indicating that something was supposed to go between them. A keyhole was where the mouth of the statue would be. Ryomaru rounded on her. Kimi was examining her recently healed wrist. Ryomaru grabbed her and pulled her closer. Holding up one finger, it produced light that blinded Kimi for a moment. 

"Would you stop that, please?" Kimi fussed and squirmed trying to block the light. Ryomaru stared into her green left eye long and hard. Kimi stared back at him, wondering why he was so close to her. She looked down and saw his hand squeeze the dagger tightly.

"Here we go," Ryomaru whispered. Kimi gasped as he raised the dagger. He pulled her head back by her hair. Kimi, unable to move, watched as the dagger came down towards her face. Yukiko, Masoto, Akio, and Suzuka winced as they saw the dagger enter Kimi's left eye. Ikeike just smiled. Ryomaru pulled the dagger out roughly as Kimi screamed in utter agony.

All Kimi knew at the moment in time was the intense pain her left eye. She couldn't even think straight. She was unaware of herself screaming. She stumbled backwards, covering her eyes with her hands. She fell on the ground. Kimi put her hands on the ground, breathing hard. She could only see out of one eye. She noticed through her pain that there was no blood.

Masoto and Yukiko looked at each other, thoroughly confused as to why there was no blood.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears perked up as they all heard Kimi scream. Sesshomaru turned his head. The girl was screaming like she was dying. He was sure that she wasn't, but why was she screaming so loud. He began walking in the cave. Inuyasha and Koga looked at each other and began to follow. 

"Here goes nothing," Rin said. Kagome nodded and they followed the guys with Kai bringing up the rear. They walked down the dark cave silently and nearly undetectable.

* * *

Kimi's eye was still burning in pain. As she stared at the ground with her right eye, she was still confused by the lack of blood. All of a sudden, Kimi's body felt like it was on fire. The pain in her left eye tripled. Her eyes widened. 

Ryomaru and the others all paused as they felt a deep pulse within the cave. Another pulse made them look around. Ryomaru looked down at Kimi and saw that her breathing had become erratic. She was clenching her teeth together to prevent herself from screaming. Eventually, she gave in.

Kimi threw her head back. Her hair burst from its sloppy bun and spread out across the ground behind her. Ikeike watched with wonder. Kimi's eyes were wide. Her left eye was glowing gold while her right eye remained green. Kimi's hair turned red. A golden light was emitted from her eye.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped as he felt the pulse. Tenseiga started to glow by his side. Kimi was screaming again and this time she really did sound like she was in trouble. He quickened his pace. He stopped when he saw Kimi up ahead of them.

* * *

Ikeike smirked as she heard Sesshomaru and the others behind them. She continued watching Kimi with interest.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Kimi's screaming subsided somewhat. The golden light from her eye rose away from her face in the form of a ball. Inuyasha watched this. It reminded him of how Sesshomaru had found their father's tomb. It was behind Inuyasha's eye in a black pearl. Apparently, this was the case with Kimi.

* * *

Kimi could still only see with one eye. She saw the golden marble floating above her. It grew to about ten times its tiny size. She saw her uncle reach out to touch it. The orb let off an enormous shock. It sent Ryomaru flying back into the wall. Kimi stood up and looked at the golden orb. 

"She shouldn't touch it," Rin whispered in Sesshomaru's ear. He didn't seem to hear her. He was too intrigued by the golden orb.

Ryomaru stood up shakily. He stalked over to Kimi, looking very angry. He grabbed her by the arm.

"Get it," he said. Kimi shook her head. "Get it or I'll cut your head off right now!"

"If you did that, where would it leave you? You need me," Kimi said. Ryomaru frowned and snapped his fingers. A lightning bolt shot past Ikeike's head. Sesshomaru was too slow to realize that it was coming for him. Kimi whirled around to see him fall to the ground.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled. She started to go for him but Ryomaru snapped again. Kimi fell to the ground, reeling in agony. Ryomaru picked her up by her hair again.

Rin knelt down beside Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sat up shakily just as Kimi touched the orb. The orb floated above her hand without shocking her. Ryomaru smiled.

"Good girl. Now, put the key in and place the orb on the statue," he ordered. Kimi nodded solemnly. She walked over to the statue. She broke the chain around her neck and put the key in. She then placed the orb between the statue's hands. An explosion blasted them all backwards, causing rocks to cave in.

* * *

**_AN: Sorry about the tremendously long wait again...I beg for your forgiveness..._**


	12. Chapter 11: The First Scythe

**Concrete Rose**

**Chapter 11: The First Scythe**

* * *

The only one who had not fallen victim to the rocks and theminor quake was little Inari. She watched from the shadows as a heap of white began to move from under the rocks. She squeezed the whip around her shoulders. 

Sesshomaru was the first one up. Dust covered the area, distorting his vision. Unable to rely on his sight, he searched the air for Kimi's scent. Following it, he saw her hand sticking out from underneath a rock in front of the statue. He removed the rock just as everyone else was regaining their countenance. Kimi groaned as the heavy weight was lifted off of her.

"My head..." Kimi rubbed her head. Her hair was still red, the color of her inu-youkai form. Sesshomaru pulled her up with less grace than he had intended. Kimi opened her eyes. Something was definitely wrong.

Ryomaru burst out of the rocks, looking infuriated. His gray hair was disheveled and his clothes were dirty. This apparently irritated him as he began to dust himself off furiously. Ikeike stood up. She saw Kimi staring ahead and Sesshomaru standing next to her.

"Well, well. I'm glad to see you could make it, Sesshomaru," Ikeike crossed her arms. Sesshomaru looked over at the smug female youkai. She, as usual, was still covering her face. Sesshomaru noticed a glint in her eye. That was when he realized that everything had frozen around him. The only ones that were moving were himself, Ikeike, Inari, Ryomaru, Kimi, Masoto, Suzuka, Akio, and Yukiko. Yukiko was holding her hand to her head. Her eyes were closed. Sesshomaru glared at Masoto.

"What is she doing?"

"A little trick she learned. She has paralyzed your friends," Masoto said. Sesshomaru grit his teeth together but looked very tranquil at the moment.

* * *

Ryomaru glared over at Kimi. He held up his hand and cracked his fingers. He looked over at Inari. He inclined his head slightly. Inari nodded and removed the whip from around her arm. She swung it towards Kimi.

Kimi was still in her minor trance when she felt the whip wrap itself around her neck painfully. It seemed to lock itself around her neck. She looked to where the whip was coming from. Inari, the girl with the pigtails, was looking very placid as she held tight to the whip. She yanked it forward. Kimi flew into her uncle. Ryomaru grabbed her.

"What do you see?" He was staring down at her. Kimi's left eye was totally black, devoid of any color. Her right eye remained green. Kimi shook her head.

"I see nothing," she lied. Ryomaru could tell she was lying. He held her tightly around the arm. Kimi winced as she felt his nails puncturing her arm.

"If you don't tell me, I will tell Yukiko to kill your friends. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Ryomaru asked. Kimi looked over at Inuyasha and the others. Their eyes were moving from side to side, but they could not move themselves. Kimi shook her head in defeat.

* * *

Sesshomaru grew tired of waiting. He drew Tokujin in one swift motion. Inari's eyes widened as he looked ready to strike her. She closed her eyes. When the blow did not come, she opened them and looked up. A figure with silver hair was standing between her and Sesshomaru.

Ikeike looked up at Sesshomaru. She held both of her swords crossed between the two. Sesshomaru could see through her veil that she was smirking. She threw him off of her and he landed gracefully of his feet.

"She's just a child, Sesshomaru," she said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he examined her swords. They gave off a very strong demonic aura. Everyone was now watching Sesshomaru and Ikeike.

"I see you have brought Senketsu and Ryuuketsu," Sesshomaru said. Ikeike nodded.

"Yes they're my babies. I never leave home without them. They yearn to fight with you, Sesshomaru," she said. Sesshomaru squeezed Tokujin and got ready to pounce on Ikeike. Ikeike held Senketsu out to him. Sesshomaru sighed. "Take one more step and I'll tell Inari to snap the hybrid's neck," she said. Sesshomaru stopped in mid-step and put Tokujin back under his breath. Ikeike smiled. "Good boy," Ikeike taunted.

* * *

Ryomaru turned his attention back to Kimi in his grasp. She held onto the whip, trying to loosen it up. Ryomaru jerked her.

"What do you see?" He repeated. Kimi looked slightly past him. What she saw was truthfully amazing. She could only see it with one eye, though. It just so happened to be the eye that was void of any color. Kimi looked back at the statue. It was still standing but there was something different about it. The orb was now a golden substance that rippled.

"There is something where the orb used to be," Kimi croaked. Ryomaru turned around to look at the orb. In his eyes, he saw nothing. All he saw was a golden light. He turned towards Kimi.

"What is in this substance?"

"I cannot see it clearly. I can only see it through the eye you so graciously stabbed," Kimi retorted. Ryomaru turned and pushed her forward. Inari released her from the grip of the whip.

"Retrieve whatever is in it," he demanded. Kimi started back at him. He looked over where Rin was and saw that Akio held her tightly within his grasp. She looked back ahead of her and approached the statue. It became clearer what it was.

A scythe with a chain connected to hit was floating in the water-like substance. Kimi raised an eyebrow. It was definitely a demonic weapon, but its aura was strange. A barrier surrounded it. Kimi reached out to touch it hesitantly. Her hand slid through the barrier easily and she grasped hold of the weapon. As her hands closed around it a light blinded everyone in the cavern. Kimi shielded her eyes. When she opened them, she was thoroughly shocked.

They were once again outside. The cliff was gone. The tomb was gone. It was as if everything had been an illusion. A golden light caught Kimi's eye. She held her head up and saw the orb had become a tiny marble once again. As soon as she gazed upon it, it shot towards her eye at an alarming speed. Kimi gasped in pain and blinked. She looked back down and realized that she could see again.

"That's better," she whispered. She did not notice her uncle stalking over to her.

"Give it here," he said as he approached. Kimi looked down at the scythe. There was something engraved in the side of it. A voice inside Kimi's mind spoke to her. It was the voice of her mother.

'_Speak my name and I shall become yours_,' it said. Kimi blinked. What name? She looked up and saw her uncle fast approaching. Everyone else was at a loss of what to do. Inuyasha and the others still were paralyzed by Yukiko. Kimi stared at engraving on the blade.

"Jinrai," she whispered just as Ryomaru reached out to touch it. A barrier was created and it blasted him away. He fell into Yukiko. The paralysis on the others let up. Kimi smirked at the feat she had just accomplished. She looked down at the scythe in her hand. "Wow," she said.

Ryomaru stood up off of Yukiko. He looked extremely pissed. He was too late. Kimi had already spoken the name of the weapon. Now it was hers until she was dead. He pulled a short stick from under his belt. Everyone but Kimi gasped as the small stick became a giant ax. Kimi looked up. She immediately recognized the weapon.

"Daiojin..." She whispered. It was the weapon she had watched her grandfather die by. Ryomaru held Daiojin easily and raised it to swing at Kimi. Kimi was frozen in her place.

* * *

Sesshomaru cursed himself. He was too far away from her. By the time he made it over to her, her head would be missing. He had to try anyway.

Ryomaru swung the giant ax like it was nothing. He was shocked when he heard the clanging of metal. Kimi saw the silver hair in front of her. Inuyasha had stepped between her and Ryomaru. The Tetsusaiga and Daiojin were clashing. Ryomaru frowned and let up. He jumped back a few feet and stared evilly at Inuyasha.

"You all right?" Inuyasha asked. Kimi blinked when she realized that he was talking to her.

"Yeah. I think so," Kimi said.

"Get over there with Kai," he said in a low voice. Kimi nodded and moved her feet from their rooted place. Ikeike watched as Kimi ran over to the others. She decided against attacking her right then. Akio, Suzuka, and Inari walked up behind her.

"What is your plan of action, Ikeike?" Suzuka asked. Ikeike sighed deeply.

"For now, we watch. When I give the word, I want you to get the two mikos. They'll make great snacks for me later on," Ikeike said quietly. Her left hand tapped the hilt of Senketsu.

"Yes, Ikeike," the three Hunters said together. Ikeike continued to watch the stand-off between Inuyasha and Ryomaru.

"That is a rather interesting weapon you have there, Inuyasha. Is that the famed Tetsusaiga that I have heard so much about?" Ryomaru held Daiojin across his shoulders. Inuyasha smirked.

"You're right. That's a rather hefty weapon you have there. Must be very hard to swing it around," Inuyasha said. Ryomaru smirked.

"Yes. It will also be the weapon of your destruction," Ryomaru phased out of sight. Inuyasha blinked. He looked around frantically. Sesshomaru shook his head. He drew Tokujin and slashed downward. Ryomaru appeared in front of him. "Good job, Sesshomaru."

"You really think that my eye cannot see you?" Sesshomaru asked. Ryomaru stuck the end of the ax in the ground.

"I would not underestimate you, Sesshomaru. Masoto, Yukiko, take care of the hanyou," Ryomaru said. Yukiko and Masoto nodded and set their sights on Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled uncharacteristically and watched as the two youkai came towards him. They kept crossing in front of each other.

"Oh, this is great," Inuyasha sighed and began fending them off.

Koga watched this. He knew Inuyasha would not be able to fend both of the youkai off for long by himself. They were too fast. Rin nudged Koga.

"Go help him. Kai will stay here with us," Rin said. Koga looked from Rin to Inuyasha. Yukiko had pinned him to the ground. Kagome gasped. "Go, Koga." Koga nodded and ran quickly over to Masoto. Masoto turned to get hit in the jaw. Koga kicked Yukiko in the chest, sending her flying backwards.

"You jackass," Yukiko growled. She rubbed her chest. Koga stood in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha got up. They stood with their backs together.

"I don't need your help," Inuyasha whispered. Koga just laughed.

"Sure you didn't, mutt. Just get rid of the thunder boy over there. I'll deal with her," he said. Inuyasha bit his tongue and set his sights on Masoto. Masoto drew his sword and stared at Inuyasha evilly.

"Let's get this over with," he said. Inuyasha nodded.

* * *

Ryomaru faced Sesshomaru. They each held their weapons to the side, waiting for the other to move. Sesshomaru stared Ryomaru in his icy blue eyes. Ryomaru's grip on Daiojin tightened. Tiring of the standstill, he flew towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raised Tokujin to counter, but before he could, Ryomaru disappeared. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before putting up Tokujin to block a powerful strike. He slid back on his feet several yards.

"Did I take you by surprise, Lord Sesshomaru?" Ryomaru taunted. Sesshomaru regained his poise and stared back at Ryomaru again.

"Iie," Sesshomaru flew towards Ryomaru. Ryomaru smirked and traded Sesshomaru blow for blow, constantly swing the ax around like it weighed nothing. Kai watched this from a distance. Things were starting to look bleak between Inuyasha and Koga. They were both tiring and the thunder youkai looked like they'd just finished a warm-up. Koga tried to punch Yukiko. She merely jumped backwards.

"Getting a little sluggish, are we?" She laughed at him. Koga narrowed his eyes.

"Why you little..." He spun around and kicked her. Yukiko crossed her arms in front of her, taking the kick. With his other leg, Koga knocked Yukiko in the head, a move she was not expecting. Yukiko flew backwards. She landed hard on the ground. "How's that for sluggish?" Koga asked. Yukiko sat up. She stood up and held her left arm up.

"I can play dirty as well," she said. Lightning seemed to come down from the sky and strike her arm. Koga watched this with wonder. Yukiko smiled and closed balled her hand into a fist. The lightning grew into a ball. Koga noticed the look in her eyes. Suddenly, he felt as if he couldn't move. Yukiko smiled viciously. "Block this," she whispered. She slammed her hand into the ground.

Rin watched the strong bolt of lighting travel through the rocks, destroying everything in its path. She saw that Koga was not moving to dodge. The lightning hit him and he began screaming in agony. Inuyasha couldn't help him. Yukiko was smirking evilly. Rin ran from behind Kai, loading an arrow at the same time.

"Rin, come back here!" Kai yelled. She reached out for Rin but missed her.

"I have to get closer!" She yelled back at Kai. She turned back around and a large rock fell in front of her. "That's close enough," she said to herself. She aimed the arrow at Yukiko. The tip of the arrow began glowing purple. She let it fly.

Masoto paused for a moment to see the arrow coming for Yukiko.

"Yukiko!" He yelled. Yukiko turned her head too late. The arrow was too close for her to dodge. T hit her in her chest. Yukiko screamed as the purifying energy enveloped her body. The attack on Koga stopped. He fell to his knees as Yukiko landed on the ground, her side badly burned. Rin started to run over to Koga.

Ikeike watched the younger miko run over to the fallen wolf youkai. She smirked.

"Suzuka," she mumbled quietly. Suzuka snapped her head up and saw Rin running to Koga. "Akio, dispose of Kai. Inari, get the other miko," Ikeike continued her orders. Akio turned towards Kai.

Kai was getting ready to pull out Oniyumi, her sword. Before she could do that, she was kicked in the side with amazing speed. She flew into the rocks. Kagome gasped at Akio. He smiled at her and nodded his head. He then went after Kai. Kagome began loading an arrow. Before Kagome could shoot the arrow, Inari's whip wrapped around her neck. Kagome dropped her bow and the arrow, gagging.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's distress. He turned around and saw her struggling under Inari's whip. Kimi saw her also. She ran over to her, but Masoto stepped in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" He smiled down on her. Kimi frowned. She stepped back at looked at Jinrai, the scythe.

"Kimi, get out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled. Kimi turned around to see him with the Tetsusaiga raised above his head. He seemed to be preparing for some attack. Kimi immediately did as she was told. Masoto got ready to counter Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran forward. His sword met Masoto's in the air.

Suzuka grabbed Rin by the arm. She twisted her wrist, breaking it and causing the bow to fall from it. Rin yelled in pain. Suzuka popped her on the back of the neck. Rin fell forward. Before she hit the ground she was out cold.

"You're not going to win this," Masoto said through clenched teeth. Inuyasha growled under his breath. They continued to push each other to their limits. Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes widened in pain. Masoto raised an eyebrow. Everyone on the battlefield seemed to pause. Sesshomaru turned around to see what Ryomaru was looking at. Kagome stopped struggling when she saw what had happened. Kimi stared at Masoto and Inuyasha with a horrified look.

Masoto stepped back and looked at Inuyasha. There was a sword protruding from his chest. It had gone right through his heart. Behind Inuyasha, Ikeike was kneeling. Ryuuketsu and Senketsu had impaled Inuyasha. Ikeike was smirking evilly and looking Sesshomaru directly in his eyes at the same time.

Kagome couldn't find her voice at all. The scene before her could not be happening. She watched the Tetsusaiga fall from Inuyasha hands. Ikeike stood up, still grasping Ryuuketsu. She pulled it out violently, spraying Inuyasha's blood all over her.

Ryomaru smirked and disappeared from his spot. He appeared in front of Kimi. Kimi looked up at him. Before she could do anything, he had grabbed her. A cloud formed surrounded them and they disappeared. Masoto stepped further back from Inuyasha. He went over to the wounded Yukiko and picked her up. He followed Ryomaru's example and fled.

Inari pulled Kagome to her as Ikeike pulled Senketsu out of Inuyasha. It seemed to take him forever to fall. Kagome's eyes followed him. She finally found her voice.

"**_INUYASHA_**!" She screamed as loud as she could. Inuyasha was on the ground, his eyes wide in pain. He coughed and hacked up an enormous amount of blood. Kagome struggled to try and get away from Inari. Inari would not loosen her grasp on the whip. The little girl was pretty strong.

Ikeike picked up Inuyasha by his neck. Inuyasha coughed up more blood on her arm. She held him off of his feet. Ikeike looked over at Sesshomaru and smirked. She dug her nails into Inuyasha skin. Inuyasha tried to get out of her sharp grasp.

"Now, we all know that youkai tend to heal faster than humans, right? So, if truly want Inuyasha dead, I would have to do something other than just impaling him with a sword. In about two days he'll be good as new if I just left it at that," Ikeike said. Inuyasha stared down at her.

"You bitch..." He whispered in pain. Ikeike smirked.

"Domo arigatou, Inuyasha. I want to put you out of your misery. Consider this my going away present," Ikeike said happily. Sesshomaru and Kai immediately knew what she was about to do. Ikeike removed her veil to reveal her entire face. Kagome recoiled at the sight of it. She even stopped struggling. Ikeike had quite possibly the sharpest teeth on the planet. It looked as if her lips and gums had been melted away by acid. She pulled Inuyasha face closer. Kagome realized what she was about to do.

"**_INUYASHA! NO!_**" Kagome screamed. Ikeike bit into the left side of Inuyasha's neck. Sesshomaru flinched as his younger brother screamed. Ikeike dropped Inuyasha on the ground. Blood poured from his neck. Ikeike put her veil back on.

"Inari, Suzuka, Akio, get out of here," she said. The other three disappeared in a large cloud of smoke, taking Rin and Kagome with them. Ikeike faced Sesshomaru. They stared at each other for a long moment.

Sesshomaru moved his eyes from Ikeike to his younger half-brother. Inuyasha's eyes were still open. Reality finally set in for him. Inuyasha was dead. He looked back into Ikeike's almost identical eyes. His vision became distorted. Everything around him turned red. He squeezed Tokujin's hilt and flew towards Ikeike. Ikeike, not really anticipating Sesshomaru to move so fast, only drew Ryuuketsu. She blocked Sesshomaru's strike.

"Whoa! You're a little feisty," Ikeike said. Sesshomaru pulled away from her and moved to strike again. Ikeike jumped up. Her eyes were dancing with joy. "Are you a little mad that I killed your baby brother," she yelled down to him. Sesshomaru growled uncharacteristically and jumped up after her. They enjoyed an aerial battle until Ikeike knocked Sesshomaru to the ground with a very powerful attack. He skidded on the dirt. Sitting up, he saw her standing there. She sheathed Ryuuketsu.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sesshomaru asked, sticking Tokujin in the ground. He forced himself to his feet. Kai watched with watery eyes as Sesshomaru for once looked utterly defeated. Ikeike stared at him disdainfully.

"You're in no condition to fight me, Sesshomaru. Your determination is admirable though. We will continue this later. I would love to see you die by my hands. I'll be seeing you," she said. Ikeike raised her hand. Leaves started swirling around her and in an instant she was gone.

* * *

**_AN: Please don't hurt me..._**


	13. Chapter 12: Alive and Kicking

**Concrete Rose**

**Chapter 12: Alive and Kicking**

* * *

Koga stumbled to his feet and limped over to Inuyasha. Blood was still dripping from the grotesque wound on his neck. His eyes were still wide open. Koga flinched when he sensed someone behind him. He turned his head to see Sesshomaru looking down at his younger brother. Koga stepped to the side, allowing Sesshomaru a clearer view. 

Sesshomaru stared down at the brother he once held so much contempt for. There was once a time when Sesshomaru would not have cared if Inuyasha lived or died. Somehow, all that had changed over the years. Sesshomaru grasped Tenseiga's hilt and pulled it from its sheath. Koga looked at the blade that held seemingly no demonic aura. Sesshomaru slashed down at Inuyasha's body.

Kai raised an eyebrow. She'd seen Sesshomaru do this once before. It had worked on something he cared little for. Kai could tell that Sesshomaru had softened up on his brother over the years. Although his face was as stoic and vacant as ever, Kai knew this was as much as an emotional breakdown as she was going to get from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru frowned. Nothing had happened. Inuyasha's chest did not heave. The wounds did not heal. He did not blink. What was wrong? Sesshomaru held up Tenseiga and looked at it. Why was it not working? Was he doing something wrong? Sesshomaru raised it again. He slashed downward. Still, Inuyasha did not move.

"Sesshomaru, why isn't it working?" Kai asked from her place on the rocks. Sesshomaru heard her but chose not to respond. What was going on?

* * *

Kagome was shuddering next to Rin. The tears had not yet stopped falling. Her neck and chest was killing her. The image of Ikeike killing Inuyasha kept replaying in her mind. Kagome's whole body was overcome with grief. She jumped when Rin shifted next to her. 

Rin sat up and looked around. She felt oddly drained. She heard sniffling next to her and turned her head. Kagome was sitting with her knees to her chest and she was crying. Rin immediately turned around to face her.

"Kagome? What's wrong Kagome?" She asked, looking genuinely worried. Rin had the strangest feeling that something had gone horribly wrong while she was out. From her surroundings, she could gather that they had been captured. But, something else was bothering Kagome. Kagome could barely speak coherently through her tears.

"Inu...yasha," she mumbled. Rin frowned.

"What happened to Inuyasha?"

"Dog lady...killed..." Kagome burst into uncontrollable sobs and spasms again. Rin's eyes widened. Ikeike had killed Inuyasha. She looked at Kagome. Kagome was rubbing a spot on her neck like it was irritated by something.

"Tenseiga," Rin whispered. Kagome looked at her.

"You think Sesshomaru used Tenseiga on Inuyasha?"

"Yes. It did not work, though," Rin said glumly. Kagome looked horrified.

"What? How do you know? Why wouldn't it work?" She scooted away from Rin.

"Somehow, I just know that it did not work. You two are bonded, right?" Kagome nodded. "Well, you believe that Inuyasha is dead, right?"

"I know he's dead, Rin. I saw that bitch kill him," Kagome said. Rin nodded.

"Kagome, Tenseiga did not work because you honestly believe that Inuyasha is dead and that he will never come back to you. Tell yourself that he is alive. Make yourself believe that he is alive. He can only come back if you want him to," said Rin. Kagome stopped sniffling and nodded. She closed her eyes and thought of Inuyasha.

* * *

Ikeike stood outside of the room that they were keeping the mikos in. She was listening closely to what the younger miko was saying. So, Sesshomaru had finally found a use for his father's sword. That means she would get to taste Inuyasha's sweet hanyou blood again. The mix of human and youkai blood was intoxicating to her. She smirked to herself and walked off.

* * *

Tenseiga pulsed so strongly in Sesshomaru's hand that he had to drop it. It landed right on Inuyasha's chest. Sesshomaru, Kai, and Koga watched as the blade glowed blue. The light surrounded Inuyasha's body. Koga looked at Inuyasha's hand. His fingers flinched. The light dimmed and Sesshomaru reached to pick the sword up. Before he could, Inuyasha sat up, gasping violently for air. He looked to his left and saw Sesshomaru standing over him. His hand immediately touched his neck. There was nothing but skin. 

"What the hell just happened? Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha stood up shakily, leaning heavily on the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru picked up Tenseiga. Inuyasha watched him and suddenly realized what had happened. "I died?"

"You did." Sesshomaru turned to walk away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked over at Kai. Koga was helping her up. She smiled at him.

"Hey! Why did you bring me back? I thought you hated me?" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and lowered his head.

"This Sesshomaru was..." Sesshomaru found that he really could not explain why he wanted to bring him back so badly; nor did he want to explain. Hopefully, his half-brother would see that and leave him be. Luckily for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and smirked.

"Yeah, I don't hate you either," he said quietly. Sesshomaru was apparently satisfied that Inuyasha could figure it out on his own. "But, where's Kagome?"

"They left with her and Rin," Koga said. Inuyasha growled under his breath and looked back at his brother.

"Do you have any idea where they will go next?"

"Kimi's mother's tomb," Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha stared at his brother a moment longer.

"And where the hell is that exactly?" He asked, sounding irritated.

"Not a clue," Sesshomaru said lackadaisically. Inuyasha's mouth hung open. "Do not stand with your mouth hanging open, Inuyasha. You look like an idiot."

"Well, how are we going to find them, Sesshomaru?"

"I know of someone who does know where her mother's tomb is." Sesshomaru took a deep breath. Inuyasha and Kai realized what he was about to do.

"Can I at least get some new clothes? I'm not too keen on the prospect of walking around with a big hole in my clothes," Inuyasha said, looking down. Sesshomaru turned around and looked at the others. They were all dirty in some way or another.

"I don't like being dirty either, Sesshomaru," Kai said from Koga's shoulder. Sesshomaru knew that once Kai got involved in an argument, he was not going to win it. Inuyasha he could deal with; Kai was a different story.

"Fine. We'll go back to the estate for one night. After that, we must make haste. Kai, are you back at full power?" He asked, looking in her direction. Kai nodded slowly.

"If you mean if I can run at full speed, then the answer is no. I don't think I'll be able to do that until tomorrow."

"We don't need to go all the way back to the Western Lands, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru faced his brother.

"Why not?"

"My village is much closer. If you want to save time, we could just go there and spend the night," answered Inuyasha. He knew this was a long shot. Sesshomaru hated with all his heart spending time around humans. He complained that there were way too many smells in one concentrated area to endure. Plus, the smells were unpleasant.

"You know this Sesshomaru hates being near humans," he said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, you're just going to have to deal with it. It doesn't make much sense to travel all the way back to your estate when my village is not far. That's just wasting time," Inuyasha argued. Kai shook her head. They would go at this all day if necessary. She stepped between the two.

"Listen, you two. Power of this trip has been relinquished from the both of you until you learn to agree on something other than what to eat. Now, we're going to Inuyasha's village whether you like it or not, Sesshomaru. I'm not riding you all the way back to your estate. It'll give me cramps. Can we go now?" Kai asked. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned away from each other, their arms crossed. Koga and Kai couldn't believe what they were witnessing. Sesshomaru was acting as childish as his brother.

"Let's just go," Koga said.

* * *

Kimi stared at the scythe from across the room. Her uncle had chained her to the wall. She had been sitting there for hours, thinking of all the day's events. Inuyasha was dead and it was because of her. If he hadn't been trying to save her, Ikeike would've never had an opening to kill him. He would still be alive. Kimi sighed and hung her head. 

'_It's all my fault_,' she thought miserably.

It was then that Kimi heard the door open. She did not dare look up. She heard the footsteps approaching her. The scent of Ikeike and her uncle flooded her senses. Kimi continued to look down. She couldn't face his eyes yet.

Ryomaru kneeled down in front of Kimi. She was determinedly looking down at the dusty floor of the room. Her hair hid her face from him. She had reverted back into her hybrid form. Ryomaru touched her chin and lifted her head to him. Kimi stared him in the eyes.

"You need to tell me something, mei," he said. Kimi's face did not change.

"What is that?" She growled. Ryomaru blinked at her low tone. He regained his composure quickly and squeezed her chin.

"I could break your jaw with a simple twist, mei. Do not try me. Now, tell me where your mother's tomb is," he said. Kimi smirked.

"I thought you knew everything, ojisan. You mean to tell me that you do not know where your own sister is buried?" Kimi laughed. Ryomaru released her chin. He grabbed her wrist. Kimi flinched as an electrical charge was sent through her body. Ryomaru obviously had an idea of just how painful that was; he was smiling down at her.

"Tell me, mei. My father was rather good at keeping secrets from me. He said I wasn't worthy of them. I didn't have enough compassion," Ryomaru said with spite in his voice. Kimi resisted the urge to spit on him.

"Well, you're out of luck. I have no idea where okaasan's tomb is. I did not go with ojiisan to bury okaasan. Sorry, but I can't help you on this one, ojisan," Kimi said, smiling smugly. Ryomaru stared at her. Behind him, Ikeike watched as the powerful thunder youkai slapped Kimi in the face. Kimi's head snapped to the side painfully from the force of the hit. Kimi sucked in air through her teeth. She spat a tooth to the ground and looked back at her uncle. "Hitting me won't make the tomb appear out of nowhere," she said.

"We shall see," Ryomaru said. Kimi watched him stand up and step back from her. Kimi smirked as he glided past Ikeike. Ikeike looked in Kimi's direction.

"Aren't you the spirited one..." Ikeike uncrossed her arms and started to walk towards the young hybrid before her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Kimi asked, sounding annoyed. Ikeike smirked. Before Kimi knew what was happening, she was being held off of her feet. Ikeike was holding Kimi by her neck.

"You can talk to your ojisan however you like, Kimi. He might do to you what I would. Unfortunately, if you continue to talk to me as if I am nothing, I will be forced to render you paralyzed with my poison. Believe me, it is very painful." As if to emphasize her words, Ikeike's sharp nails began to leak her poison. The acidic liquid burned Kimi's sensitive skin.

"I hope you rot in hell," Kimi croaked. Ikeike smirked and dropped Kimi unceremoniously on the ground.

"Maybe I will someday. I can't live forever," Ikeike said. Kimi caught an underlying tone in her voice. Their eyes met one last time before Ikeike turned in a huff. She left the room quickly, leaving Kimi in her malefic wake.

* * *

Inuyasha stepped outside of his house. Kai was sitting on the porch, looking off towards the forest. Koga was leaning against a post. Inuyasha looked around for his brother, but found no sign of him. Kai turned her head and noticed Inuyasha's curious face. 

"He left without a word," she said. Inuyasha looked at her with an inquiring eye.

"Why?"

"I think he's confused," Kai answered. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at this. He'd never known Sesshomaru to be confused about anything. If he didn't know something, he immediately found out on his own. Inuyasha went and sat down next to Kai. Kai just smiled.

"When Ikeike killed you, something inside of Sesshomaru snapped. You should have seen him. Normally, Sesshomaru plans his attacks. He never just dives in headfirst. But, when Ikeike took that bite out of you, something made him lose his cool," she said.

"Sesshomaru, also known as Lord Stick-Up-My-Ass, lost his cool? This is too much! What did he do?"

"Just that. He went berserk. He was blinded by his anger. Nothing was driving him except his hatred for that demoness," Koga said, looking out towards the forest. Inuyasha was suddenly very curious.

"He attacked her. His movements were forceful, but he was just fueled by adrenaline and his aim was horrible. He was not really concentrating on the fight. He just wanted to cause Ikeike as much pain as possible. He was truly enraged. For a moment, I thought he was going to transform into his full youkai form," Kai said. She flexed the fingers on her injured hand. Inuyasha and Koga winced as they heard multiple cracks in them. "All better," she whispered.

"So, he went off to brood because of that? I do that all the time when I can't protect Kagome the way I want to," Inuyasha said.

"Sesshomaru does not wear his heart on his sleeve, Inuyasha. You don't either, but you deal with your emotions a lot better than he does. He's so used to knowing one emotion and that emotion is anger. He rarely feels even that unless someone has violated what is his. In that case, it would be Rin. A wall was broken when he saw Ikeike take your life. Now, he doesn't know how to deal with these emotions," Kai said.

"So, he's going to chafe inwardly over it?"

"Yep. You two are so much alike, it hurts," Koga said, stretching. Inuyasha made a choking noise. Koga looked over at him.

"No, we are not. Don't ever put me in the same boat as Sesshomaru," he said. Koga and Kai looked at each other. Kai looked back over at Inuyasha.

"Yeah. Heaven forbid that you two actually start acting civil towards one another. That'd almost be asking too much. I think him bringing you back to life was enough of a brotherly action for the rest of his lifetime, don't you think?" Kai asked. Inuyasha looked away from her out into the forest. He could easily follow his brother's scent. Few demons even resembled his scent. His thoughts were interrupted by Koga.

"So, what is the story with that demoness and Sesshomaru, anyway? They obviously know each other from the past. How do they know each other?" He asked. Kai and Inuyasha exchanged glances. They knew sooner or later that someone was going to ask this question. The problem was, were they at liberty to say?

"Well, I don't really think we should be the ones to tell you that. I mean, it really is none of our business," Kai said. Inuyasha nodded. Koga sighed and sat down on the porch.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

* * *

"Rin?" Kagome whispered in the darkness. Rin's body did not move. Kagome could tell she was feigning sleep. She was pretty good at it. She might have fooled a lesser person, but Kagome was the master at pretending to sleep. Rin's breathing was not deep enough for her to be asleep. "Rin?" Kagome repeated. Rin let out a long sigh. 

"Yes?"

"Do you have any ideas on how to get out of this one?" Kagome asked. Rin rolled over on her back. She stared up at the ceiling of the dark room they were in.

"One. The only problem is that I need some sort of arrow or slingshot to do it," she whispered. Kagome nodded.

"What is it?"

"I have a way of calling Tenseiga to me. I actually have no idea why it does it, but it will come and protect me with a barrier. I just need to call for it. That should lead them to us. But, I think we should go to the next tomb first," Rin said. Rin could just imagine what Kagome's face looked like, even if she could not see it in the darkness.

"Why don't you call as soon as you get the chance?" Kagome asked.

"I have a hunch," she said. Kagome nodded apprehensively.

* * *

Ryomaru looked at the scythe known as Jinrai. He could not touch the scythe until Kimi was dead. He could not kill Kimi until he had the other scythe. This was a problem that he could not afford to have. If the girl realized the power she possessed, it could be a major problem. He needed to find out where his sister's tomb was and he needed to find it quickly. He sighed and sat back in the chair. 

"Tired?" He heard a female voice say. He did not even open his eyes. He already knew who it was that had ruined his solitude.

"Ikeike," he said. Ikeike approached him slowly. Her hands were behind her back. "A question comes to mind," he said. Ikeike stopped behind his chair.

"What is that?" Ikeike asked. Ryomaru opened his eyes.

"Why did you kill Sesshomaru's brother?"

"I never really liked him anyway. Besides, the next time we meet with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha will be as good as new," she answered. Ryomaru raised a thin eyebrow.

"How is that possible? Will he be a specter?"

"Of course not. Sesshomaru received a sword just like Inuyasha. While Inuyasha's sword is one of destruction and death, Sesshomaru's Tenseiga is a sword of healing and life. So, Sesshomaru most likely resurrected his brother. It should be fun to see them again. Now, where is this next destination?" Ikeike asked.

"I have no idea. Neither does the brat," Ryomaru said. Ikeike looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You say that the hybrid is also of the Red Dogs, right?"

"Her father was a general, yes," Ryomaru sighed out. Ikeike nodded.

"So, why wouldn't they be buried together? It would make sense that the girl's mother was buried with the one she loved, right?" Ikeike said. Ryomaru nodded.

"We try her father's tomb tomorrow. I know exactly where it is," Ryomaru said. Ikeike nodded. She left the room and went to look at the stars. She sat in the grass, staring up at the crescent moon. It had been so long since she'd just looked up at the moon to admire its beauty. She thought of the last time she did it, which was at least two hundred years ago.

'_When I was happy_,' she thought. She continued to stare at the moon.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat atop a tree, looking at the moon. To him, the moon was still the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon. 

'_With the possible exception of two female youkai_,' he thought. Shaking his head, he looked away from the silver crescent. Every time he looked at it since that day two hundred years ago, he thought of only one person.

She had been the only youkai who could fully understand him. He would've followed her to the depths of the earth, but it was not meant to be. Deception was a cruel thing and the Fates were crueler. Sesshomaru was sure his life would've taken a different path if certain events had never taken place.

'_If only_,' he thought.

* * *

A light bulb turned on in Kimi's head. She sat up. Ryomaru had Jinrai in his possession, but he could not touch it. Kimi thought about the powers of Tenseiga. If Sesshomaru could call to it and it would come, who's to say that Jinrai didn't have that feature as well? Kimi glanced at the locked door. She focused on what the scythe looked like and closed her eyes. 

'_Come to me, Jinrai_,' she said in her mind.

* * *

Ryomaru opened one eye as he heard a buzzing noise. He immediately ducked as the scythe came flying towards him. It went straight through the wall towards Kimi's room. Cursing fluently, he stood up, grasping the silver stick on his belt. 

Kimi opened her eyes. She saw Jinrai flying towards her through a hole in the wall. Smiling, she grasped it and stood up. She climbed through the hole and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Get the brat!" Ryomaru was yelling. Masoto and Yukiko were looking around for Kimi. They saw a red and white blur go flying down the hall. They went after her. Akio and Suzuka were following as well. Kimi was pretty light on her feet.

Kimi slid to a stop as she faced Yukiko and Masoto on one end of the hall. She turned to see Suzuka and Akio on the other. Akio looked ready to attack her.

"Looks like this is the end of the line for you," Akio said. He sent a wave of energy at her. Kimi, thinking quickly, ducked. The energy went flying over her and into Yukiko and Masoto. Kimi smiled and jumped over them. She kept running.

* * *

Kagome and Rin looked up as they heard a ruckus outside of their door. Rin leaned back and something came flying between them, creating a hole in the wall. They saw Kimi standing there, holding their weapons and smirking. 

"Coming?" She asked. Rin and Kagome climbed out of the room. They took their weapons just as they started to run. That was when Yukiko and Masoto opened the door, looking extremely peeved. Yukiko's arm was bloody from the blast.

"You little..." Yukiko couldn't even form the words she wanted to call Kimi.

"Go," Kimi whispered.

"I'm not leaving you," Rin said.

"She's right. We're not going unless you come," Kagome said. Kimi cursed under her breath.

"Go. I did this all to free you. I really had no intention of leaving. Just go and find Sesshomaru and the others. I'll hold them off," she said.

"What? You don't even know how to fight with that thing," Rin whispered. Kimi rolled her eyes.

"You'd be surprised," she said. Kimi swung the scythe as if she'd had it all her life. Yukiko dodged but Masoto was caught around the stomach with it. Kimi pulled it back above her head. Kimi pushed Kagome and Rin out of the window. Kagome and Rin, shocked at her strength, felt as if they were falling to their deaths. That was when Rin noticed that they were on something soft and white.

"A cloud?" Kagome whispered. They looked back up at Kimi. Once they were on the ground, they began running as fast as they could.

* * *

Ikeike watched them go. She was not going after them; they meant nothing. They would just lead Sesshomaru to them and that was a good thing. She smiled and turned around.

* * *

Kimi stopped swinging the chain and scythe as Ryomaru walked in. He looked very placid, but Kimi could tell he was very displeased with her. 

"Were you trying to escape, mei?" He asked. Kimi smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. I was just freeing my friends. I can go back to my room now," she said happily. Ryomaru snapped. Kimi felt the most powerful surge of energy flow through her body. The pain was so intense, her body felt raw with it. She passed out completely.

"Take her back to her room. Be careful not to touch the scythe. The barrier is too strong around it," Ryomaru said to Yukiko. Yukiko nodded and walked over to Kimi. She looked down at her with indignation.

* * *

Once Rin had decided they were a safe distance away from the castle, She loaded an arrow. Kagome stopped beside her. 

"What are you doing?" She asked as she watched the arrow's tip glow. Rin smiled.

"Calling Tenseiga," she said. Kagome watched as she let the arrow fly into the sky.

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. Tenseiga pulsed violently and he looked to his left. A bright light lit up the sky. Tenseiga flew from his side towards the light. Sesshomaru jumped down from the tree. 

'_Rin_,' he thought.

Inuyasha and the others saw it as well. They caught up with Sesshomaru.

"Are we going?"

"In the morning. Tenseiga will keep them safe until then," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"I want to go now," he said. Sesshomaru rounded on him. Kai and Koga shook their heads. Inuyasha did not know when to just let it go.

"We will wait. Going now will draw attention to them. It will also be what they want. I'm sure they have escaped, but I know the enemy very well. We will wait," he repeated. Inuyasha stepped away from him and crouched to the ground.

'_You know Ikeike well is what you mean to say_,' he thought.

* * *

**_AN: Well, an "in-between" chapter if I must say so. I'm sorry, but I love Inuyasha. I couldn't leave him dead. Plus, I had to give you a teaser of what the history is behind Ikeike and Sesshomaru. More will come later..._**


	14. Chapter 13: Bad History

**Concrete Rose**

**Chapter 13: Bad History**

* * *

Sesshomaru stepped through the brush just as Rin opened her eyes. Kagome was coming around also. Her face was still puffy and red from all her crying. She saw Sesshomaru approaching them. Rin stood up and dusted herself off. Sesshomaru pulled Tenseiga out of the ground and looked down at her. 

"Are you hurt?" he asked. Rin shook her head quickly. She turned and looked at Kagome. Kagome had drawn her knees up to her chest and was staring at the ground. Rin looked back at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru said nothing.

"Damnit, Sesshomaru! You cheated!" they heard coming from the trees. Kagome looked over as Kai came through the brush. She stopped next to him and hit him on the back of his head. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and growled softly; he had to remember who Kai was.

"Yeah! Turning into that damn ball of light is not fair!" Rin heard Koga yell. He came through the brush next. He saw Rin and smirked a bit. Rin smiled and nodded slightly at him. Sesshomaru noticed this interaction and squeezed his fists together. He was beginning to loathe Koga more and more. He sniffed the air and sighed.

"Koga!" a very loud and angry voice yelled. Kagome's head snapped up. She stood up quickly and looked around.

Suddenly, a flash of red, white, and brown ran behind Koga and kicked him in the back. Koga went flying head first to the grass. He landed at Rin's feet. Koga recovered quickly and turned to face a very displeased and agitated Inuyasha. Inuyasha had mud all over his face and body. They stared malevolently each other, fists balled and ready to pounce.

Rin looked over at Kagome. She was staring at Inuyasha with teary eyes. Inuyasha had not seemed to notice her yet. He was still staring at Koga with a high amount of malice.

"What's your problem, mutt? Isn't brown your color?" Koga yelled. Kai pinched the bridge of her nose. Sesshomaru just sighed. Rin crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Why'd you do that, huh? You're saying **_Sesshomaru_** cheated? You purposely jumped on my head and pushed me into the mud! You're the fuc..." Inuyasha was silenced by Kagome throwing herself into him. She was crying hysterically again. Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Inuyasha," she said through tears. Inuyasha looked confused.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, truly perplexed. Kagome just continued to cry, completely ignoring his question for the time being. Inuyasha put his arms around her. After she's calmed down enough to talk, she looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I thought you were gone," she said. Inuyasha's face softened. He just sighed. "I was so scared."

"Sesshomaru brought me ba..." Inuyasha stopped again. The heat of Kagome's body had abandoned him.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes as he felt a body slam into him, nearly knocking him down. He took a step back as he saw a mass of black hair beneath his chin. Rin, Kai, Koga, and Inuyasha watched with wide eyes as Kagome clung to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared down at her, clearly unsure of what to do. He looked up at his younger brother. Inuyasha was looking just as shocked as the rest of them.

"Thank you for bringing him back, Sesshomaru," she whispered into his chest. Sesshomaru was still holding his hands out as if Kagome was contaminated. He looked back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was now fighting laughter. Kai and Rin had already given into the temptation and were holding their sides. Sesshomaru lowered his hands slowly and hugged Kagome quickly and released her. Kagome smirked and stepped back from him.

"Uh, you're welcome," Sesshomaru muttered. He looked around at the others. Inuyasha and Kai were leaning against each other. Tears ran down their faces. Rin and Koga were on the ground, laughing just as hard.

"You guys, it's really not that funny," Kagome said, walking over to her things.

"Yeah, it is," they all said at the same time. Sesshomaru's right arm was itching to grab Tokujin and kill them all. Instead, he looked towards the east. He could smell Ikeike all the way from here.

* * *

Much later, while Kagome and Kai were bathing, Sesshomaru sat in a tree. He closed his eyes as he heard footsteps beneath him. He turned his head to see Rin standing there, looking up him with big brown eyes. He sighed. 

"What is it that you want?" he asked. Rin considered him for a moment. Somehow, Sesshomaru could sense the question that she was about to ask. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for it.

"What happened between you and that other inu youkai, Ikeike?" she asked. Sesshomaru sensed another approaching him. His eyes narrowed when he noticed that it was everyone else.

'_Great. Now they'll all want to hear the story_,' he thought dismally. Everyone was staring up at him. Sesshomaru sighed and looked back out at the sky.

"Well..."

* * *

_**110 years ago...**_

_Sesshomaru walked through the forest with Ah-Un following closely behind him. Gifts were strapped to the two-headed youkai. Today had been particularly uneventful. He hated being dragged to diplomatic meetings. Most of the other clans attempted to throw their daughters at him in hopes of their clans joining. He sighed at the thought; none of the other demonesses struck his interest in any way._

_Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. He sniffed the air as the wind blew towards him. The scent of blood was very near. He turned his head to the left and started running towards the offending smell. Ah-Un stayed behind, watching its master run off. Soon, he heard the jeers. Sesshomaru stopped as he arrived at the source of the blood._

_Two cat youkai were standing side by side and looking at a tree. Sesshomaru looked up and saw two hands tied together by what looked to be a very strong vine. The hands were small and the fingers hung limply._

_"Normally, we would kill slaves for running away from Lord Samuru. From what Lord Samuru said, you were definitely his favorite. Now, he wanted you back in one piece, but it's apparent that you did not want to come quietly. Iwo, would you kindly do the honors?" one of the youkai said. Iwo nodded and stepped to the side._

_Sesshomaru looked at the female youkai that was being held captive. She looked like she could barely stand up. Her chest was exposed for the entire world to see. Her white hair indicated that she was an inu youkai like Sesshomaru. She had scratches all over her arms. Her face was vacant of any expression. Iwo touched her face. She turned her glare on him._

_"You're such a pretty bitch. Why would you want us to rough you up? If you weren't the boss' favorite, you would've been my slave. I've always had a soft spot for pretty bitches like you. You owe us a scream, you know," he said. The female continued to stare at him._

_"Scream on this," she whispered. She made a disgusting noise at the back of her throat and spat a mixture of mucus, saliva, and blood at Iwo. It landed directly in his face. The other youkai laughed as Iwo wiped it off of him. The female was still glaring maliciously at him. Before she knew it, Iwo's hand went across her face. Her white hair hid her face._

_"Turn her, Genra," Iwo said. Genra, the other youkai, nodded and turned the female's body around. Sesshomaru flinched as he saw her back. It was littered with cuts from a whip._

_"You will scream, little one," Genra whispered to the female. She narrowed her eyes in defiance as Iwo pulled out a whip. He raised his hand and slashed down at her back. She kept staring at Genra with fierce eyes. Sesshomaru could see the pain in them, but she did not make one single noise. Deciding he could not let them torture this poor female any longer, he lashed out from his hiding place._

_The female gasped as Genra's head fell to the ground. Iwo stopped whipping her and looked around to see Sesshomaru standing there. He looked down at the body of his fallen comrade and stepped back._

_"Release her," Sesshomaru said in a placid voice. Iwo continued to back up. He soon turned tail and ran off into the woods, leaving Sesshomaru and the female youkai alone. She looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. He used his claws to cut the vines and the girl fell into his arms._

_"Domo arigatou," she whispered before passing out._

_Sesshomaru held her up, not knowing what to do. He couldn't just leave her. Instead, he picked her up and carried her back to where he left Ah-Un. His faithful servant was still in his place when Sesshomaru arrived. Sesshomaru opened one of the gifts, revealing silk drapes. He wrapped them around the female's body and placed her on Ah-Un's back._

_After about two hours, Sesshomaru heard the female awaken behind him. He did not turn, confident that she would say something to him. She looked around her and saw the scenery change. She tried to sit up and winced in pain._

_"It would be better if you did not move too much. You're wounds are very extensive and you will need to be treated," he said calmly. He heard the female scoff. Sesshomaru slowed down and let Ah-Un come up beside him. He looked at the female._

_"Why'd you save me?" she asked._

_"It was dishonorable what those youkai were doing to you. I could not let it go on any further," Sesshomaru said simply._

_"From the way you are dressed, am I right in assuming that you are one of importance?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"The Lord of the Western Lands."_

_"Not one for conversation, are you?" the female said. Sesshomaru turned his head slowly towards her. The girl certainly had a mouth on her. She was staring down at Sesshomaru with amber eyes just like his. Their eyes met. The female immediately looked away._

_When they arrived at Sesshomaru's estate, Sesshomaru picked the female up off of Ah-Un, jarring her awake. He threw her unceremoniously over his shoulder._

_"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled at him. Sesshomaru ignored her. "Answer me, damnit!" she screamed._

_"You are in no condition to walk. Will you not accept help from this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru said. The female relaxed in his grasp as he continued to carry her. Soon, they met up with another female youkai. She examined the girl wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms._

_"My lord, what happened to her?"_

_"She was being tortured. Fix her up and give her some decent clothes, Suki," Sesshomaru said, putting the female down. She wobbled on her feet and looked at Suki. Suki looked her up and down and then back at Sesshomaru. She inclined her head._

_"Hai, my lord," she said. She pulled the female along. In minutes, the female found herself lying on a futon with her back exposed. Suki and a few other youkai were standing over her, tending to the wounds on her back. The wounds were on top of scars. "What brutal monster did this, my child?" Suki asked._

_"A cat youkai named Samuru," the female said dismally. Suki nodded._

_"Come along," Suki said. She began walking out of the room. They came to a bath house outside the castle. A steaming bath was waiting for the female. She looked apprehensively at the water. Suki gestured for her to get in. "It's just water," she said. The female nodded and took her kimono off. She got in the water and sat in it._

* * *

_Sesshomaru looked up from the scrolls he was reading. For some reason he could not concentrate on what he was doing; the female youkai seemed to have captured his thoughts. He wondered what she was doing at the exact moment. By now, Suki was probably giving her a bath. It was then that a knock came at his door. Sesshomaru looked towards the door and caught the scent of the female youkai._

_"Enter," he said. The door slid open and revealed the young female. She stepped inside, wearing an all white kimono. Her skin was devoid of the dirt and dried blood that had once plagued it. Her silver hair was thrown over her right shoulder in a braid._

_"I have done what you asked of me, my lord," Sesshomaru heard Suki say from behind the female youkai. For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru could not say anything in response; he was still staring at the female. Suki cleared her throat loudly and Sesshomaru blinked. He turned his eyes toward her._

_"Domo arigatou, Suki. You are dismissed," he said. Suki bowed and left the room, sliding the door closed. The female approached Sesshomaru._

_"I look a bit different without blood covering me, don't I?" she asked with a smug look on her face. Sesshomaru did not respond to her comment. Instead he stood up to meet her approaching form. She looked up at him in his eyes. "I'm Ikeike," she whispered slowly. She definitely had a piercing stare._

_"Sesshomaru," he said in return. Ikeike nodded._

* * *

_Over the next few weeks, Ikeike followed Sesshomaru almost wherever he went. The Lord of the Western Lands tolerated it, thinking it interesting that she was so intrigued with him. She never spoke to him, but just tried to secretly follow him._

_One day, he grew tired of her staring and sighed. Ikeike raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru never sighed for no particular reason. She stopped moving in her tree and continued to watch him, wondering what was wrong. She saw him move his hand and crack his fingers. The popping sound was especially loud to her and he knew it; females tended to have more sensitive hearing than males._

_"How long are you going to continue to follow me around without ever making yourself known?" Sesshomaru asked. Ikeike blinked. He had just spoken to her. Smirking, she jumped down from the tree and landed behind him. Sesshomaru turned around to look at her. Her hair was in a braid that was thrown over her left shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at her attire. "Were the kimonos I bought for you not good enough?" he asked. Ikeike just laughed. She wore a black unitard._

_"They're quite nice, Sesshomaru. I'm just not used to feeling so constricted," she said._

_"So you think dressing like some sort of demon slayer will rectify that?" he asked. Ikeike just laughed again._

_"Call it what you will, but I prefer this over a kimono," Ikeike paused. "You want to actually acknowledge my presence now, eh?"_

_"You've been following me around since you were healed. Do you think that I cannot hear you? Much less smell you?" Sesshomaru asked. Ikeike just gave him a look and walked past him. She looked out at the setting sun. Sesshomaru just looked at the side of her face. She really was beautiful._

_"I've never been completely and totally free before. Now that I am, I have no idea how to spend my time. So, I follow you around." Ikeike turned to face him and her eyes met his amber ones. "Plus, I king of like you. You fascinate me," she said._

_Neither knew how long they stood there staring at each other, but Sesshomaru was thoroughly surprised when Ikeike jumped up to kiss him. His eyes widened and he just stared at her. As if she realized what she was doing, Ikeike almost immediately withdrew._

_"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Um, I'll see you at dinner," she said quickly. Ikeike turned and began to walk away as fast as she could without running. Sesshomaru just stood there with a dazed expression on his face. He shook it off and caught up with her._

_"Wait," he said. Ikeike did not stop walking. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and turned her around._

_"I said I was so..." She was cut off as Sesshomaru kissed her._

* * *

_Many months later, news was spreading that someone was going around attacking different lords. They were apparently looking for someone. Sesshomaru feared that this could mean that Ikeike's previous captors were looking for her. This was also not very good. These cat youkai were waging war. That was why Sesshomaru had two demonic swords forged for Ikeike, Senketsu and Ryuuketsu._

_"Damnit, Sesshomaru! Stay still so I can hit you!" Ikeike yelled. Sesshomaru smirked and jumped out of Ikeike's way. She was a very fast learner and she was nearly as good as him. He landed softly on the ground behind her. Ikeike turned quickly to face him._

_"You are slacking, Ikeike. You have not managed to hit this Sesshomaru once. You might even be worse than my pathetic brother," Sesshomaru said. Ikeike frowned. She looked up and an idea came to mind. She ran forward at full speed. Sesshomaru readied himself. He was taken completely off guard when Ikeike jumped up._

_"Don't ever compare me to that rueful hanyou!" Ikeike yelled. She threw both Senketsu and Ryuuketsu at Sesshomaru. He smirked and easily blocked them. However, during his counter, he lost track of Ikeike. He sensed her behind him. As he turned around, the female youkai scratched at his abdomen. Her poisonous attack melted through his armor and haori, drawing blood. Sesshomaru jumped back._

_Ikeike admired her handiwork as she watched Sesshomaru examine his wound. She looked at the blood on her hand. She held it up. For some reason, she was compelled to lick it. She smiled and looked at Sesshomaru._

_"My, my. What sweet blood you have, Sesshomaru," she said. Sesshomaru looked up from his wound and saw Ikeike licking her hand. "If this is what I get when I slice you open, I should do it more often," she laughed. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow._

_"My lord!" Sesshomaru heard Jaken yelling. Both he and Ikeike turned to face the little imp. Ikeike frowned at him for having interrupted their sparring session._

_"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked, standing upright. Jaken noticed that wound in his abdomen and glared at Ikeike. Ikeike was too busy retrieving Senketsu and Ryuuketsu to notice his murderous glare. "Jaken, you are losing my patience."_

_"Oh, right, my lord. You have a visitor," the imp said as the wind blew. Ikeike inhaled as it blew through her hair. Her eyes widened and she turned towards the castle._

_"Who is it, Jaken?"_

_"He would not say, my lord. He is dressed as someone of importance and he wishes to have an audience with you," Jaken said. Sesshomaru nodded and started to walk towards the castle. Ikeike hung back a little bit before following them in._

* * *

_After changing, Sesshomaru walked into his study. The scent of a cat youkai overwhelmed him. He resisted the urge to growl and looked around. A cat youkai with red hair was sitting watching him walk in. He smirked as Sesshomaru stepped up to him._

_"Lord Sesshomaru. I have heard so much about you," the youkai said. Sesshomaru nodded._

_"And you are?"_

_"I am Lord Samuru of the Red Cats," he said. Sesshomaru nodded._

_"What is your business with me?" Sesshomaru asked. He already knew the answer to that question. He did not even know why he asked it. Samuru just gave him a toothy grin._

_"By now, I am sure you have heard of the other clans being attacked. I am looking for a young and beautiful inu youkai named Ikeike. She might be called the female version of you. She escaped some time ago and, silly me, I killed the one who was sent back after she escaped. He did say that someone had saved her. In my anger, I killed him. In retrospect, I think that was bit of a bad idea. Don't you?" Samuru asked._

_"Hai," Sesshomaru said._

_"Well, all I want is the bitch back. She was my personal favorite and I can't see myself without her any longer," Samuru said._

_"I see. Won't you stay the night, Lord Samuru? I can send scouts out to look for her tonight. By morning, we should have a trail for her that I can send you along," Sesshomaru said. Samuru blinked._

_"Your offer is most kind, Lord Sesshomaru. I will gladly accept."_

* * *

_Later that night, Sesshomaru went to Ikeike's room. She was not there waiting for him as she usually did. Sighing, Sesshomaru went outside and tried to pick up her scent. Catching onto it, he followed it deep within the forest. He found her sitting on a tree branch and staring out at the river._

_"And why have you run away?" Sesshomaru asked from the ground. Ikeike looked down at him._

_"I'm not going back with that arrogant buffoon. I'm not going back to be his slave," she said. Sesshomaru nodded._

_"Besides that torture, what has he done to you?" he called up to her. Ikeike took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She rolled off the tree branch and landed on her feet a few feet away from Sesshomaru._

_"Oh, he only tortured me when I was naughty, Sesshomaru. The torture I could take. It was what he did while I was obedient that was far worse," she said._

_"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked. Ikeike began slowly walking towards him._

_"After I was sold to him by my own clan, he immediately took a liking to me over all the rest of his slaves. He is a rapist and nothing more. Imagine having that done to you over and over until you cannot walk. Imagine being whipped whenever you refuse him, and then afterwards raped. I'm never going back with him," Ikeike said._

_"I see."_

_Neither of them sensed the youkai around them, overhearing their entire conversation._

* * *

_The next morning, Samuru and Sesshomaru stood talking._

_"I am sorry, Lord Samuru. I could not locate her for you. Perhaps you should try the Northern Lands," Sesshomaru said. Samuru nodded with a light smirk on his face. It was then that a scream echoed through the air. Sesshomaru whirled around to see Ikeike being held by several cat youkai._

_"Well, it seems that my servants have found her after all. You should not have lied, Sesshomaru," Samuru said. Sesshomaru turned back towards him._

_"Let her go," he said in a deadly voice. Samuru shook his head._

_"She is mine and I intend to keep it that way." Samuru sauntered pass Sesshomaru. "Either she can come with us right now or we can wage war. I know that the White Inu Clan cannot afford more losses; there are so few of you left. You don't want to be responsible for the death of every youkai in your clan, would you Sesshomaru? What's one little bitch to every other youkai?" Samuru asked. Sesshomaru did not make a move. What Samuru said was definitely true; there really weren't that many of his clan left. He held his head down._

_Ikeike watched Sesshomaru lower his head. He was going to give her up. She could tell. Did her love for him mean nothing at all? Did he even love her? After all this time under his roof, he just willingly gives her up._

_"Take her," Sesshomaru said quietly. Samuru smiled._

_"I knew you'd see it my way." Samuru left with Ikeike being dragged along behind him. When they were outside, he walked up to Ikeike. She growled low in her throat as he grew closer. He seemed to be analyzing her. "You smell different," he said. Ikeike raised an eyebrow. She knew exactly what he meant by that. It took male inu youkai a bit longer to smell it, though._

_"Don't you fucking touch me," Ikeike said in a low voice. Sesshomaru watched from the doorway. He could hear every word that was being said._

_"You've let him touch you, I see. Now you carry his seed. This I cannot have," he said, touching her stomach. Sesshomaru had never noticed it until now, but there was a slight bulge in it. Before he could do anything, Samuru used his claws to slice her open. Ikeike screamed in utter agony._

_"No..." Sesshomaru said._

* * *

"You just **_LET_** him do that to her?" Rin exclaimed. Sesshomaru winced at her shrieking. He continued to stare off into the horizon. 

"I had no choice," he mumbled.

"If I were Ikeike, I'd hate you too," Kagome said absentmindedly. Sesshomaru just sighed and closed his eyes.

"If this Sesshomaru knew that you all were going to pass judgment, I would not have told the story. I did not ask your opinions nor do I care to hear them. If I had known that she was with child, I would not have let her go. She did not tell me and she was not that far along so I could not sense it," he said.

"How did she get her swords back?" Koga asked.

"She attacked me much later on. She'd killed most of the cat youkai clan that Samuru was with and escaped once again. Her hatred for me was unparalleled by then. I got a little angry with her and I slashed her across her face. My acidic attack melted away the bottom half of her face. The poison also injured her eyes. It may not seem like it, but she is nearly blind in both of them. She swore revenge on me and left with her swords after she nearly cut my legs off."

"Wow. She fights pretty well without being able to see all that well. You just keep fucking up with her, don't you Sesshomaru?" Koga said. This time, Sesshomaru showed some sort of indignation to the remarks they were making.

"You would do well to shut your mouth, wolf. I already have an aversion towards you. Do not make it worse," he said. Koga blinked at Sesshomaru's threat. Rin just shook her head and Inuyasha chuckled.

* * *

"Are you still angry with him?" Kimi asked as Ikeike finished telling the exact same story. Ikeike was staring out at the moon on Kimi's balcony. Her eyes were quite placid and she seemed to be in deep thought. 

"I would not go as far as to say I am angry with him. I am no longer furious with him."

"Then, you hate him?"

"No," she said,

"Then why do you fight with him?"

"He hurt me in a much deeper way than just deforming my face and hindering my eyesight," Ikeike whispered.


End file.
